LOVE, TRUST, HATE, SADNESS, INNOCENTS, and FUN
by angel4life
Summary: a love story. Ash is Hardyz cuz, a daughter of Owen Hart, and God Dauhgter of Triple H. What happends to her when she comes to see her cousins. Read to find out. I do not know or own any of the superstars, but others are my friends.
1. METTING THE WRESTLERS

Love, Trust, Hate, Sadness, Innocents, and Fun  
  
Chapter 1 MEETING THE WRESTLERS.  
  
My name is Ashley, but my family and friends call me Ash. I was born in Ukraine and moved to NY with my family. This is the summer of 2000. Today I'm going to hang out with my friend because she got tickets to the WWF. We went to WWF. I got the backstage passes, because my cousins were Matt and Jeff Hardy, I never told my friend that they were my cousins.  
  
"So, you exited to meet them?" I asked Shana smling.  
  
"Yes very much," she said.  
  
"I'm very exited to see their matches and go meet them in the hotel, how does that sound, you're up for that?" I asked.  
  
"Pretty much," she said. "But how do you know where they will be staying?"  
  
"A secret, but I tell you one thing, I got my ways," I said.  
  
::In the arena::  
  
The matches started and there they were Jeff and Matt against Mark Lamonica (Bubba Ray Dudley) and Devon Hughes (D-Von Dudley). They're having a cage match, one of the matches that could kill you. Hardyz were losing and then winning. Matt climed on top of the cage and got out. Jeff (as I always called him "the crazy one") climed on top of the cage and jumped back inside, because he thought that could hurt D-Von more, but D-Von moved and Jeff really hurt himself by braking the table on half, I'm starting to cry, but don't want her to see me cry. When Jeff fell Amy Drumas (Lita) Matt's girlfriend got mear Matt and started crying. I can't stopcrying either, because Jeff got hurt. Even if I did call him "the crazy one", he was such a great guy when we were growing up, we were friends all the time and most importantly I had to be there for both of them.  
  
"What's wrong girl?" Shana asked me with a concern written all over her face.  
  
"Jeff got hurt and I need to be there for him," I said with a sad face.  
  
"Are you dating him, or something?" she asked me.  
  
"No," I said. "Just believe me that this is crazy what I might tell you, but don't scream."  
  
"Ok," she said."Just tell me."  
  
"Him and Matt are my cousins," I said. "And that's why I came with you, and got the backstage passes."  
  
"They're taking him away," she said.  
  
"Don't worry, in a couple of minutes I'll call Matt and ask him where did they take Jeff," I said.  
  
"Oh, ok girly. Damn he's the crazy one, but he's a hot guy," she said.  
  
I laughed and said, "Yeah, I hope he'll be alright. It's just hard for me to see him, but I need to."  
  
"Why?" she asked me.  
  
"Few years back, my mom and thier dad had a huge argument and they don't talk to each other because of that," I replied.  
  
"Oh, that's sad. How long haven't you seen them?" she asked me.  
  
"Four years, I think," I replied.  
  
"Oh shit! Didn't you at least speek to them sometimes?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, everyday on the computer," I said. "Listen, I'll be right back, just wanna see I could get Matt on the phone, ok?"  
  
"Sure girl," she said.  
  
I left her, and went outside to call Matt.  
  
"Hi Matt, it's me, Ash," I said.  
  
"Ash! Hey baby girl! Where are you?" he asked smiling.  
  
"I'm in NYC, just saw your match," I said.  
  
"Oh, so what's new?" he asked.  
  
"Not much, I told my parents that I'm going to my friends house for few days, but came to see you guys instead. How's Jeff?" I asked.  
  
"He's hurt but it's not that serious," he said.  
  
"Oh, Thanks God. I was worried about him. He never changed, that's crazy, he's still crazy," I said laughing.  
  
"Ash, you making me laugh, of course he didn't change, not a bit. He's still that crazy that he was before," he said laughing.  
  
"When are you coming back with Jeff to the hotel room, give me a buzz. You have my sell phone number in memory right?" I asked him smiling.  
  
"Sure girl. Wait, I think he wants to talk to you!" said Matt.  
  
"Ok, I wanna talk to him too," I said smiling.  
  
"Who is that girl that you're calling baby girl?" asked Lita.  
  
"Don't worry baby girl, that's my cousin Ashley, the girl I showed you a picture of, remember?" he asked Lita.  
  
Lita nodded.  
  
"Hey, Ash. I love you!" said Jeff.  
  
"Hey, I love you too!" I said back. "What is wrong with you, Jeff? I was worried about you, you gotta stop. Don't you remember the past?" I asked with a worry.  
  
"Baby, I'm not like I ws before, no way. And I do remember when I almost died, but I don't want you worrying, I'm fine really," he said.  
  
"Listen Jeff, we need to make our parents friends, because my mom is driving me crazy. Always asking me if I talk to you, and when I tell her no, she always says that's my girl," I said.  
  
"Wow, so they're still pissed off at each other?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, they're," I said.  
  
"I'm already out and we'll be backstage in few minutes, I'll introduce you to our best friends and then to everyone else," he said.  
  
"Ok sure. The show ended and I'll be there, ok," I said.  
  
We put down the phone.  
  
Shana and I went to see the guys and meet their friends. They were all talking when they heard a knock on a door.  
  
"Just a minute," said Jeff. He opend the door and I was amazed. He looked so cute.  
  
"Come in girls," he said.  
  
"Hey Jeff, Matt. This is my friend Shana. Shana, you know these guys," I said.  
  
"Hey girl. This is my girlfried Lita, Gregory Shane Helms (The Hurricane), Shanon Moore, and his girlfriend Nikki. Guys this is my cousin Ash," Matt said.  
  
"It's nice to meet you, Shannon, Nikki, Amy (Lita), and Shane," I said.  
  
"Hi guys," said Shana. "It's really great to meet you. I can't believe you're their cousin."  
  
"I couldn't tell the truth because I didn't want to have friends just because of them," I said.  
  
"Jeff, your cousin is hot, man," said Shane.  
  
"Shane," said Jeff. "Be careful man, she's pretty nice girl, don't try to hurt her."  
  
"I won't, I promise," he said. "So Jeff, Matt, can I ask her out, because look, her eyes are looking at me the same way."  
  
"Ok, fine, but if you hurt her, you're dead," said Jeff and Matt in union.  
  
"Don't worry guys," he said.  
  
Then he came up to me.  
  
"Ash would you go out with me as a friend?" he asked.  
  
"Sure," I said. "You can help me meet everyone, and my friend and I would love that."  
  
"Ok, let's go," he said.  
  
***  
  
Shane nocked on a door.  
  
"One second" said William Jason 'Jay' Reso (Christian).  
  
He opened the door.  
  
"Hey Shane, who are these girls with you?" he asked.  
  
"Hey Christian. This is Ash and Shana,"he said. "Ash is Hardyz cousin."  
  
"Hi girls," he said.  
  
"Hi Christian," we both replied.  
  
"She's hot, man," he said to Shane about me.  
  
"Thanks Jay," I said. You look hot yourself. By any chance wouldn't you know where I can find Adam Copeland (Edge), Chris Irvine (Chris Jericho or Y2J), Lance Evers (Lance Storm), and Andrew Martin (Test)?"  
  
"They are all in here," he said. "Hey guys this is Ash, she's Hardyz cousin, and Shana is Ash's friend."  
  
"Hi guys," Shana and I said in union.  
  
"Hey girls," all replied.  
  
We talked to them for a long time and then Jeff came in.  
  
"Hey Ash, we better get going. You and Shana are sleeping with me, Lita will sleep with Matt," he said.  
  
"Ok," I replied. "But what about Shane?"  
  
"I have my own room next to yours, so you can hang out with me before you go to sleep," he answered.  
  
"Ok," I replied. "Bye guys, I'll see you all around. It's been nice meeting you," Shana and I said in union.  
  
"Same here," they all said. "Bye girls."  
  
I looked at Shane and right there I knew that he was already head over hills for me.  
  
When we came in to Shanes room, he took his mask off and was wearing his hurricane costume. He is nice and amazing guy. We talke about our old relationships, talked about being friends, and then he kissed me.  
  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," said Shane.  
  
"It's ok," I said. "But we shouldn't do that, we just seen eachother after so many years. It's not right, let's stay friends, and then we'll have a chance in love."  
  
"So you're saying that there is a chance with us?" he asked and I nodded. "So you're saying you love me too?"  
  
"I loved you since the fist time I saw you there. Then I asked Jeff to tell me your real name, cause I forgot it, and send me your picture. After I got your picture, I was in love with you even more," I told him.  
  
"I liked you before, because Jeff and Matt always had your picture with them, but I never thought you'd be so beautiful in real life, in person," he said with a big smile on his face.  
  
Jeff nocked on a door and Shane opened it.  
  
"Come on you, let's go," he told me.  
  
"Ok, I'll see you later Shane," I said.  
  
"Yeah, sure Ash," he said.  
  
We left the room and went to our room. My friend was already asleep in the room next to mine. She seemed on having a lot of fun, by getting autographes from everyone that we met, including my cousins.  
  
Then next morning I woke up and saw that Jeff was already up and waiting for me. I took a quick shower and got got dressed. Then I went behind Jeff to the cafeteria. Shana was already there with Matt and Amy. I said hi to them and started looking to find out who was there. I saw Chris Beniot, Kurt Angle, Eddie Guerrero, Salvador Guerrero III (Chavo Guerrero, JR.), Tine Rerrani (Ivory) and Perry Satullo (Perry Saturn) sitting.  
  
"Look, who I found," I said.  
  
"Oh, that's great, let's say hi to them with one of the guys that we know," she said.  
  
"Jericho knows Beniot and will introduce us to them," I said. "Hey Chris," I called Jericho," can you introduce us to them?"  
  
"Sure," he said.  
  
We went to their table and he introduced us to Chris Beniot, Kurt Angle, Ivory, Perry Saturn, Eddie, and Chavo. They gave us their autographs and said that it was nice meeting us both. We told them the same thing.  
  
Then Chris introduced us to Mcheal Bloom (Albert), Steve Williams (Cold Stone Steve Austin), Debra Williams (Debra), Make Alfonso (Mike Awsome), Raymond Traylo (Big Boss Man), Paul Wight (The Big Show), Booker Huffman (Booker T), John Layfield (Brawshaw), Accie Connor (D'-Lo Brown, and Barry Buchanan (Bull Buchanan). They gave us their autographs too. After breakfast, Shane went with us to introduce us to others. We met Rico Constantino, Peter Polaco (Justin Credible), Tom Laughlin (Tommy Dreamer), Mark Lamonica (Bubba Ray Dudley), Devon Hughes (D-Von Dudley), Matthew Hyson (Spike Dudley), Ron Simmons (Faarooq), Charles Wright (The God Father), Dustin Runnels (Goldust), Mante Soop (Billy Gunn), Charles Palumbo (Chuck), Evan Kavagias, Mark Henry, Dean Simon (Dean Malenko), Page Falkenbergs (DDP or Diamond Dellas Page), Carlos Ashenoff (Kanan), George Caizao (John Kromus), Manabu Nakanishi (Kurasawa), Jerome Young (New Jack), James Fullington (The Sandman), Ian Hodgkinson (Vampiro), Terry Bollea (Hollywood Hulk Hogen), Michael Lockwood (Crash Holly), William Howard (Hardcore Holly), Norrene Gleenwald (Molly Holly), Dionico Castellanos (Bicosis), Jacquelyn Morre (Jacquelyn), Charlene Begnand (Jazz), Chris CAndido, Glen Jacobs (Kane), Donald Frye (Don Frye), Chris Klusaritis (Chris Kanyon), Stacy Keibler, Peter Gruner (Billy Kidman), Brock Lesnar, Shane McMahon, Keiichi Yamada (Justin Liger), Stephanie McMahon, Vince McMahon, Scott Norton, William DeMott (Hugh Morrus), Oscar Guitterez (Rey Mysterio, Jr), Dave Smith (British Bulldog), Brian James (Roaddogg), Kevin Nash, Randy Orton, Scott Levy (Raven), Darren MAtthews (William Regal), Terry Gerin (Rhyno), Michael MAnna (Steven Richards), Solofa Fatu, Jr (Rikishi), Dwayne Johnson (The Rock), Jim Ross, Scott Garland (Scotty 2 Hotty), Allen Sarven (Al Snow), Shawn Stipich (Shawn Staciak), Patricia Stratigas (Trish Stratus), Sharmall Sullivan, Yoshihiro Tajiri (Tajiri), Peter Senecha (Tazz), Tirri Boatring (Terry), Jean Paul Levesque (Triple H), Mark CAllaway (Undertaker), Rob Szatkowski (Rob Van Dam or RVD), Sean Marley (Val Venis or The Big Valbowski), Torrie Willson, Sean Waltman (X- Pac), Richard Morgau Flair (Ric Flair), Randy Poffo (Randy Saverage), Steve Cambordi (Brooklyn Brawler) Robert Remilo (Sgt. Slauder), Mechael Sean (Shawn Michaels), Chris Nowinski, and John Cena. We met them all in the gymn room, where there were practicing, all of them were nice and gave us their authographs.  
  
My friend was amazed on how many we met, all because of Matt and Jeff Hardy, and because they are my cousins. After we met all of them my friend went to hang out with Jeff and I was left with Shane. He was sweet and didn't kiss me passionatly because he knew that he shouldn't brake my heart, because I loved him and he felt the same way about me. What can I say, I think I have a future with him.  
  
At lunch I was talking about how it was for me and the guys to grow up.  
  
"My mom and thir dad are brother and sister. I actually was born in Ukraine and they were born in NC. When we were young at summer I used to hang out with them because I was coming every summer to NC. Matt always used to be a great guy, Jeff on the other hand was a troublemaker for all of us. Once Jeff fell from a cage because he climed on top of it and Matt and I didn't let hurt himself, but because of that I got real hurt and our parents had a huge fight about this and they didn't let us see each other. When I lived there I used to write them e-mails and when I came here I used to call them all the time and we would hang out. They went to wrestling school and I couldn't take the fact that my mom was asking all the time where I would go and what am I going to do. So yeasterday I told her that I'm sleeping over my friends house and she let me go," I told them.  
  
"She's so sweet and romantic," Shane told Jeff about me.  
  
"What's with you two?" asked Jeff.  
  
"We kissed yesterday," said Shane with a smile.  
  
"You what?" asked Jeff. "You just seen her after so many years."  
  
"I know, but you always used show me her picture, and I always used to like her," he said. "She told me she loved me since the first time she saw me in the ring."  
  
"What did she tell you after the kiss?" he asked.  
  
"She said that we should be friends first and I'm happy that she wants to be friends with me," said Shane with a smile on his face.  
  
"Shane, she would never say that if she wasn't so serious about you," he said. "She is the one for you and you're the one for her."  
  
"You're serious Jeff?" asked Shane.  
  
"Yeah man. She hates guys, after they kiss her on a first date or just because she just met them," said Jeff.  
  
"Jeff, can I talk to you?" asked Shana.  
  
"Sure girl," said Jeff.  
  
"Jeff, I wanted to tell you that I loved you since a year ago," she said. "I'm not asking you to go out with me, just hang out with me today and tomorrow."  
  
"I like you alot too. It will be great to hang out with you. You wanna go now?" he asked Shana.  
  
"Sure," she replied.  
  
They left. Matt and Amy left too, also Nikki and Shannon left. I was alone with Shane. I couldn't believe it, he was so cute and so nice.  
  
"So," he said. "How many guys have you been dating?"  
  
"Only two, but They weren't good enough for me," I said.  
  
"How come?" he asked.  
  
"Because one of them cheated and the other one only went out with me because he wanted to meet my cousins," I said.  
  
"Oh, so was one of them your true love?" he asked.  
  
"No, I never felt that way about anyone, exapt for you Shane," I said with a sad face.  
  
"That's great, but why are you so sad?" he asked.  
  
"Because you don't feel the same way, you guys in wrestling only date girls who're really hot and ones that work with you," I said.  
  
"You serious. I made a mistake on dating Trish," he said. "She was hot and nice, but she was stupid. She used to cheat on me with some people, and when I found out it was over between us, not just because of cheating, but because of her drinking problem. She would drink and get drunk, then sleep with whoever she wanted."  
  
"Shane, that's why we should wait a bit before we start dating. I'm going to school this fall, so we'll keep in touch," I said.  
  
"Sure Ash. Where you going to school?" he asked.  
  
"I'm going to wrestling school, but keep it a secret for a while, ok," I said.  
  
"No problems. Wow it's great that you're going there, but don't change your feelings, and your personality," he said.  
  
"I won't, I promise. I tried to a million of times but it never wroked. I'm really nice to go to that level," I said.  
  
"Wow! You are what I need in agirl, just wanna take it slow with you, because you're adorable and sweet girl," he said with a smile.  
  
We spoke until 1am and then I went to the room where I was with Jeff.  
  
The next morning after breakfast, I went on wondering around the hall by myself. When I felt someone hetting me, when I was on the floor, I saw who it was. That was Eddie and Chavo Guerrero, Kurt, Brock Lesnar, Rhyno and Regal. I heard them say something.  
  
"You're a bitch, because we hate your cousins so much," they all said in union.  
  
"Shane, Jeff, Matt, guys, Help!" I screamed.  
  
I got knocked out and lost my conscious. Hurricane was walking by when he saw me out cold.  
  
"Ash, wake up! What happend to you?" he asked as he was picking me up. He knocked on Jeff's door.  
  
"Jeff, open the door. This is about Ash," he cried.  
  
"Shane, one second," he said opening the door. "What the hell happend?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know, I was looking for her and she was out cold," said Shane.  
  
"I'm calling 911," he said. "Listen this is Jeff Hardy. Yeah, my cousin is out cold. No, don't know what happend. Can you hurry? Thanks."  
  
He came up to me and felt me. "She's still breating. Hun, can you hear me?" he asked me.  
  
"Jeff, Shane. I'm hurt, can't move, can't talk much. I was beaten up by some people," I said through the tears of pain.  
  
"Who were they?" the both asked me.  
  
"Kurt Angle, Eddie and Chavo Guerrero, Lesnar, Rhyno, and Regal. Just because I'm yours and Matts cousin," I said.  
  
"Damn, I'm going to show them, shit!" said Jeff.  
  
"You'll be alright baby, I promise," said Shane.  
  
"I love you Shane. Don't leave," I said.  
  
"I won't leave you, I love you too," he said crying.  
  
"Shane, come here. What's wrong?" asked Jeff but he knew Hurricanes temper and knew that he'll kill anyone who'll mess with his friends, espacially a person that he's madly in love with.  
  
"I'm gonna kill all of them, they'll pay for this, damn it," he screamed.  
  
"Jeff, Shane. What's ambulance doing on this floor, and they're coming to this room?" asked Matt upset.  
  
"Take a look for yourself," said Shane moving away.  
  
"Holly Shit! Who did this? Ash, I'm going to the hospital and then someone will pay for this," said Matt angrily.  
  
"You don't have to come with me,"" I said.  
  
Jeff told Matt who did this.  
  
"I'm gonna go see if anyone who likes her will fight for her," said Matt leaving.  
  
***  
  
He went to see Christian, Y2J, Edge, and Test.  
  
"Guys, I have a proposition for you," he said.  
  
"What kind of proposition?" asked Test.  
  
"To beat the shit out of Latinos, Lesnar, Regal, and Kurt," said Matt.  
  
"Why?" asked Chris Jericho.  
  
"Because they hurt Ash," said Matt.  
  
"Is she alright?" asked Edge.  
  
"She'll be ok, but they will pay for what they've done to her," said Matt.  
  
"Ok, you agree guys?" asked Christian.  
  
All knoded.  
  
"Thanks guys!" said Matt.  
  
He retured to the room.  
  
"Matt, what they said?" asked Jeff.  
  
"They said that they will fight them," replied Matt.  
  
"Good," said Hurricane. "Or I'll kill them myself,"  
  
"No Shane, don't," I said. "Come with me, please,"  
  
Shane went with me.  
  
Matt and Jeff told the others about what happend, everyone got pissed at them, and will kill for me.  
  
Matt got into the ring with others.  
  
"You bitches will pay for this. She's our cousin, and she's friends with all of them. We all will fight you," said Matt.  
  
"You guys hurt the only person, I would ever call my best girl pal. I really care for her, but I know that she'll be ok, because she'll come back and kick your ass," said Christian.  
  
"Oh yeah, esse?" asked Eddie.  
  
"Yeah bitch. You'll pay for what you're done. She's going to wrestling school, and she knows how to fight, she took wrestling courses in high school, so you'll see," said Edge with a grin.  
  
"How do you know that she's going to wrestling school?" asked Jeff.  
  
"I heard her telling Shane that she's going there," said Edge.  
  
They started fighting and won later on. After that I came back with Shane. I was still hurt but felt better. Everyone was happy that I was doing better, and this was time that Shana and I had to go back home.  
  
"Guys, thanks for everything," we both said. Shana went and hughed all of them.  
  
"As you said I will be back, assholes, you'll see!" I told those idiots who were laying in the ring without moving. I kissed all of the guys on a cheak who wanted to save me and then passionatly kissed Shane on the lips. My body was still hurting, but I was happy.  
  
"Bye guys. We'll see you soon," Shana and I said in union.  
  
"Bye girls," all said in union.  
  
Shana and I left. She couldn't belive I wanted to be a wrestler. I spoke to all guys everyday for 3 month and told them that I'm having a match soon in school in which if I win I'll be signed to WWE. They wished me luck, and now I'm so happy that I won the match and now I was signed to WWE. I gained a bit pounds in these 3 month and now I had a bit muscular body. I called the guys and told them that I won the match, they all were happy for me because I got the job and because I'll be able to spend time with them. 


	2. ASHLEY'S COME BACK BETTER THEN EVER

Ashley's Come Back Better Then Ever  
  
Monday December 19th, 2000.  
  
Today I'm coming back to see the guys and to get my revenge. I'm on the plane listening to Fozzy (Jericho's band). He sings pretty good. I miss all of my friends, but I'm scared of what they might say about my waight right now. My revenge will be real good, because I already am signed to WWE and already have a match against Kurt Angle. The only person that knows his moves is Chris Beniot. Chris hates Kurt so much that he would probably teach me everything I need to know about him. I just landed in NC and got out from the plane. I walked towards the guys and I see Shane (my boyfriend), my cousins Matt and Jeff, Lita, and Chris Jericho.  
  
"Hi guys!" I said.  
  
"Hey girl!" all said in union. I kissed all of them on thier cheecks and when I came to Shane, we kissed on the lips.  
  
"Oh My God!" said Shane. "You look beautiful baby."  
  
"Thanks, Shane. You look terrific," I said smiling. "So guys, you'll halp me with my plan on beating all those jerks up?" I asked everyone.  
  
"Yeah sure," all said in union.  
  
'Oh My God, Shane didn't change at all, exept he cut his hair and got his belly bottom pierced, but that looks good,' I thought.  
  
::In the car::  
  
"Jeff, Matt?" I asked.  
  
"What?" they asked.  
  
"Are you guys fighting with each other?" I asked.  
  
"No," they said. "That was just for fun."  
  
"Oh, Lita. I didn't see you in a lot of matches," I said.  
  
"Yeah, that's because I'm on the brake for a while," she said.  
  
"What about you Chris?" I asked.  
  
"I have a match tonight against Eddie and Chavo Guerrero," he said.  
  
"Chavo is nephew of Eddies?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, why do you ask?" he asked me.  
  
"I wanna help. I'll go as your valed," I said.  
  
"That'll be great. Not only will you help but Shane will too, it's a tag team champoinship match," he said.  
  
We got out of the car and started walking inside, when I saw them.  
  
"Hey! You, jackasses," I said to Eddie, Chavo, Regal, Rhyno, Kurt Angle, and Lesnar. "You idiots, missed me?"  
  
Well, well, well. Isn't this a surprise," said Kurt.  
  
"Sut up Angle. You should worry a lot. Oh shoot I forgot to tell someone something, so they would tell you that. Me, you in the ring this Thursday night," I said with an evil grin.  
  
"What?" he screamed.  
  
"Yeah that's true, plus Beniot will help me win because he knows your moves, and hates you, jerk," I said smiling. "See you later boys."  
  
We walked away laughing at what I just did.  
  
"That was funny," said Shane.  
  
"Damn funny," said Jericho.  
  
"Guys, I'll see you later, I want to find Beniot, so he can help me with that jackass," I said.  
  
"Ok, bye gal," they all said.  
  
They went their own way, and I went to find Chris. I knocked on the door of Radicals locker room, Chris was the only one there.  
  
"It's open," he said.  
  
"Hey Chris," I said.  
  
"Hey Ash, what's up?" he asked.  
  
"Not much, just came to talk to you about the jackass," I said smiling.  
  
"Oh, you mean you have a match with Angle on Thursday, and you want my help," he said.  
  
"Yeah, Chris please," I said.  
  
"Sure, I'll teach you the moves and will teach you how to beat him. I hate him myself," he said.  
  
"I know you do, and I hatr him too. After what he did to me, I wouldn't care less who teaches me to beat his ass. I thought of you because you been winning all the matches and you know mostly everything about him," I said.  
  
"Thanks girl. It'll be my pleasure to help you," he said smiling.  
  
"You're the best," I said. "When can you help?"  
  
"When do you wan to start?" he asked.  
  
"Today, right now, I don't care exept I only have 3 days to prepere for the match," I said.  
  
"Ok, so let's start today. In 2 hours meet me in the gym room," he said smiling.  
  
"Ok, thanks for your help. It means a lot to me," I said.  
  
"It will be my pleasure," he said laughing.  
  
I kissed him on a cheek and left the room to find the guys. I came to the room.  
  
"Guys, he'll help me. I'll beat Kurt Angle and then make fun of him," I said smiling.  
  
"How are you gonna do that?" asked Shane.  
  
"Very easy. After I beat him, I'll ask him how does he feel to be beaten by a girl," I said.  
  
"That I would love to see," said Jericho. "His answer would probably be shit or something."  
  
"You just had to crack me up!" said Jeff laughing.  
  
"Yeah, but I need help with other idiots," I said.  
  
"Edge can help you with Eddie, and if you decide to fight Chavo then Rey Mysterio could help you too," said Y2J.  
  
"Who can help me with Regal and Lesnar?" I asked.  
  
"Regal, I can help you with him," said Jericho.  
  
"Stone Cold, HHH, or Undertaker can help you," said Shane. "And I can help you with Regal too."  
  
"Thanks guys, I love you all," I said. "I'm gonna laugh at them when I win."  
  
"Ash, we'll help you win, but I don't think Andrew and Jay will help you, they're in the same team with Regal," said Chris.  
  
"I know Chris, but I hope they will because they like me a lot, don't they hun?" I asked Shane.  
  
"I guess they do," he said.  
  
"Hun, who are you kidding!" I said laughing. "Jay and Andrew didn't see me for 3 month, and after you introduced me to them, those two been saying that I'm hot. They will teach me if I ask them."  
  
"You're kidding, girl. I know them and they will try to help, but I don't think they will because they're friends with Regal," said Jericho.  
  
"We should ask them. They did help you guys get a revenge 3 month ago," I said.  
  
"I think she's right. They did help us fight all of them," said Shane.  
  
"Let's call them and ask," said Matt.  
  
In the hallway we hear someone walking and talking.  
  
"That's them," said Jeff.  
  
"Jay, Andrew!" Shane called them.  
  
"What up y'all?" asked Jay.  
  
"Hey guys!" I said.  
  
"Wow! You look hot!" they both said.  
  
I looked at Shane and gave him a sweet look that said 'I told you so'. Then I looked at Jay and Andrew and said," Thanks guys."  
  
"No problem beautiful," they said.  
  
"Guys can you help me beat Reagal in a match Next Monday?" I asked them.  
  
"Sure, anything for you beautiful, but we are his friends," they said.  
  
"I know, but only train me for his moves," I said.  
  
"Oh ok, sure. We'll help right Test?" asked Jay.  
  
"Yeah, sure. I'm in,"said Andrew.  
  
"Thanks guys!" I said.  
  
"No problem, we gotta go, so we'll see you later," they said.  
  
"By guys," all of us said.  
  
Jericho was laughing, Jeff was cracking up, and Matt was flipping out, and Shane was like 'oh she's right'.  
  
Shanon and Nikki came in to the room, and saw us acting like crazy.  
  
"Hey guys," they said.  
  
"Hey," we all said back.  
  
"What's so damn funny?" asked Shanon.  
  
"She said that Jay and Andrew think that she's hot and she's damn right about it. We just laughing because Shane didn't think so," said Chris.  
  
"I should've seen it," said Nikki laughing.  
  
"Oh soot!" I said. "Listen guys, I gotta go train with Chris Beniot!"  
  
"Why?" asked Shannon.  
  
"He promised me that he will teach me the moves, so I can beat Angle," I said.  
  
"Oh, have fun," said Nikki.  
  
"Thanks Nikki. Bye Guys," I said.  
  
"Bye," they all said.  
  
I left the room to find Chris. Still in the room.  
  
"I'm going after her guys," said Shane.  
  
"Shane, she's a big girl and Chris won't let anything happen to her," said Jericho.  
  
"How can you be so sure, he's friends with Eddie Guerrero. What if he helps him?" I'm going. I don't want her getting hurt, because I love her. Bye guys," said Shane.  
  
"Shane stop!" called Jericho.  
  
"Let him go man, he's right!" said Jeff.  
  
"What?" asked Jericho.  
  
"He loves her and will feel that it's his fault if she gets hurt, so he's trying to protect her," said Matt.  
  
"I know, but his tamper is unbelieveble, and there's no telling what he could do if she gets hurt," said Chris.  
  
"He's right about Shanes tamper, he could do crazy things if she gets hurt, but guys be minded that Shane can take care of himself," said Shannon.  
  
"Guys drop it, it feels like you're arguing over who get's the girl," said Nikki.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Shannon.  
  
"Look, you two are her cousins, you don't want both of them to be hurt, that's normal. You Chris, on the other hand not onlyacting like her friend, but as you love her too and can't choose the friendship that you have with Shane over your love for her. Isn't that correct?" Nikki asked Chris.  
  
"Kind of, but it doesn't mean I'm in love with her, I want to protect both of them," said Chris. "I gotta go to the gym guys, and no I won't follow them around."  
  
"I'm gonna go eat, anybody wanna come?" asked Jeff.  
  
"I'm in," said Matt.  
  
"Me too," said Nikki.  
  
"Me three," said Shannon.  
  
They left.  
  
::In the gym::  
  
"Come on Ash, reverse the ankle lock next time," said Chris Beniot.  
  
"It's easy to say and hard to do. God, could you go more easier on me," I said through the pain.  
  
"Do you think he'll go easy on you?" he asked.  
  
"No, but you should, or I won't be able to walk anymore," I said.  
  
"Come on just reverse it, I know you can do it," he said.  
  
"Fine," I said reversining the angle lock onto a choke slam.  
  
"Good job, you're a good student," he said.  
  
"You got that right Chris!" said Shane.  
  
"Shane, what's with you?" I asked.  
  
"I love you and you hurt me by laughing at me," he said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Chris.  
  
"Long story Chris," I said. "I love you too Shane, and I'm sorry about that," I said to Shane.  
  
"That hurt," he said.  
  
"Shane do you think, I don't get hurt when I see girls all over you," I said. "I'm sorry Shane, but I wasn't laughing at you, I was laughing at the guys, because they acted stupidly."  
  
"Ok, sorry I got mad at you. I thought you didn't love me," he said.  
  
I kissed him ans said, " I love you and will always love you," and kissed him again.  
  
"Get a room," said Chris.  
  
"Like you never kissed your wife before," I said laughing.  
  
"Very funny, but I don't have any time," he said.  
  
"Oh, I get it. He misses her. That's how I was before you came back baby," said Shane.  
  
"Aww, Shane. I love you but I need to practice, or I'll lose," I said.  
  
"I'll hang out and watch you practice," he said.  
  
"Sure hun," I said smiling.  
  
"Come on, we don't have much time," said Chris.  
  
"Ok, I know how to do the ankle lock, but how do you do the cross face?" I asked.  
  
"Ok, let's practice doing that, and it's another reversal for angle lock," he said.  
  
"Ok lock my ankle and I'll try to reverse it again," I said.  
  
Chris locked my ankle and it hurt badly, but I knew I had to reverse it, so I did it.  
  
"That was good," both said in union.  
  
"Shoot, can you go a little bit easier on me," I said.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Chris.  
  
"My ankle hurts like hell," I said.  
  
"Try to do it on me," said Chris.  
  
I did as I was told. I put all of my energy into it, and he tapped.  
  
"Damn, you're strong," said Chris.  
  
"She should be," said Shane.  
  
"Chris, I'll see you tomorrow for practice," I said.  
  
"Sure Ash," said Chris.  
  
"Bye," we both said.  
  
"Bye," Chris called back.  
  
"Well, isn't this worderful. Yo mammacita, you asking Chris for help," said Eddie Guerrero.  
  
"None of your business, or you'll get what you deserve right here, right now," I said.  
  
"Go ahead, bitch," said Eddie.  
  
I slammed him on the floor and locked his ankle. He tapped.  
  
"Don't get on my nerves Eddie, I'm not in a mood," I said smiling.  
  
"You just did that on purpose," he said.  
  
"Go to hell, Eddie," I said.  
  
"Bitch," he said.  
  
"Get out off my face, Latino crap," said Shane. "Or I'll make sure you'll be crying next time."  
  
"Fine, whatever," he said.  
  
By this time everyone was staring at what just happend.  
  
"Hey guys," said Rob Van Dam.  
  
"Hey," we said in union.  
  
"Ash, that was good show, everyone is talking about you. I hear you have matches with those idiots who hurt you," said RVD.  
  
"Yeah, they hurt me 3 month ago, and what can I say. It's pay back time," I said.  
  
"You ever need my help, feel free to ask for it," he said.  
  
"Thanks Rob," I said smiling.  
  
"No problem. I'll help my best friend's girlfriend," said RVD.  
  
"Thanks again Rob," I said.  
  
"Thanks Rob," said Shane.  
  
"Bye Rob," we said.  
  
"Bye guys," said Rob.  
  
"He's a good friend of yours," I said.  
  
"Yeah, he's a great guy," he said.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked.  
  
"Look, people think that you're hot and they're right about you," he said.  
  
"Hun, just because they think I'm hot, doesn't mean that I'll go for them," I said.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked.  
  
"Hun look. I love you and I think you're hot, but I think that Andrew, Adam, Jay, Chris, and Oscar are hot, but they are just friends. So they can say what they want but we're just friends," I said.  
  
"Chris, Oscar, Jay, Andrew, and Adam have a crush on you," he said.  
  
"I don't care, they don't tell me but I see it," I said.  
  
"There's Chris," said Shane.  
  
Hey Chris," we both said.  
  
"Hi guys," he said. "How was you practice?"  
  
"It was good. Beniot tapped, but my ankle is killing me," I said.  
  
"Wow! So you can beat them one by one?" he asked me.  
  
"Yes. You guys can show me your moves too," I said.  
  
"What moves?" they asked.  
  
"Chris 'The Walls of Jericho', and your hun 'The Hurricana'," I said.  
  
"Sure girly," they both said.  
  
After the practice with Beniot, Shane and Chris had a match against Eddie and Chavo Guerrero. We went to the match and I was their valet. The guys won the Tag Team Championship and it was the best. After they won:  
  
"I'm hungry. What about you guys?" I asked.  
  
"I'm hungry," said Shane.  
  
"Me too," said Chris.  
  
"Let's go ask the others, if they wanna come too," I said.  
  
"Sure," both said.  
  
We started walking and I got a phone call.  
  
"Guys, I'll see you in the locker room," I said.  
  
"Ok," both said.  
  
"Hey girl," I said.  
  
"Hey Ash," said Shana on the other end.  
  
"How's college?" I asked her.  
  
"Going great. I got a vecation, and coming to see you guys," she said.  
  
"Oh, great. So you'll witness my victory the Thursday," I said.  
  
"Oh, who you have a match against?" she asked.  
  
"Against Kurt Angle," I said laughing.  
  
"What's so funny about that?" asked Shana.  
  
"I scared hin by saying that I'm gonna practice and when I win, my first question will be 'how does it feel to be beaten by a girl'," I said.  
  
"That's funny," she said.  
  
"The funniest thing was that shane, Jeff, Matt, and Chris Jericho were cracking up badly," I said.  
  
"Listen, tell Jeff that I'm comming tomorrow," she said.  
  
"Sure," I said. "Listen, I gotta go, guys and I are going to the restuarant."  
  
"Ok sure, I'll see you tomorrow," she said.  
  
"Ok, bye," I said hanging up the phone.  
  
I came into the room.  
  
"Hey, let's go," I said. "jeff, Shana is coming tomorrow to see us."  
  
"Ok. Let's go," said Jeff.  
  
It was me, Shane, Lita, Jeff, Matt, Nikki, Shannon, Chris Jericho, Edge, Christian, and Test who went to dinner. After the dinner we went to hotel rooms and went to sleep.  
  
The nest morning December 20th, I woke up at 5 am, went to eat fast, and at 7am I was in gym with Beniot.  
  
"Hey Chris," I greeted Beniot.  
  
"Hi Ash. Are you ready?" he asked.  
  
"Ready for anything," I said Laughing.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"Not much, just imagening his face on Thursday when I win," I said.  
  
"You are so sure you'll win," he said.  
  
"I have to be, that's the only way, I'll have my reputation back. But he's already scared of me, because I said that to him," I said.  
  
"Come on let's practice more. You have 2 days left before the match," he said.  
  
"Ok, Chris. Come on," I said.  
  
"Damn you're strong," he said tapping.  
  
"Chris, show me how to fly from the ropes and how to duck down," I said.  
  
"Ok," he said.  
  
So he thought me for 3 hours straight. I was so tired that I couldn't walk normaly.  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked me.  
  
"I'm hurt, tired, and look like drunk, but I can fight," I said.  
  
"Ok," he said running on me and I slamed him down.  
  
"What was that?" I asked him.  
  
"You're defianatly ready to kick his ass, girl," he said smiling.  
  
"So, Chris, I'll see you around," I said.  
  
"Sure Ash," he said.  
  
"It's just Shana coming today and we gotta get ready," I said.  
  
"Sure girl. Bing her back by here, and we'll show her," he said.  
  
"Sure Chris. Thanks," I said.  
  
"No problem, Ash. Bye," he said.  
  
"Bye," I said back.  
  
::In the hallway::  
  
"You again," said Kurt.  
  
"Yo, don't you have some kinda meeting or something on how we'll fight?" I asked.  
  
"You don't scare me, little bitch," he said.  
  
"Go to hell," I said.  
  
He started running on me so I ducked down and sent him flying.  
  
"Don't get on my nerves or next time you're gonna tap, asshole," i said walking away.  
  
"Damn, she's strong," said Kurt standing up.  
  
I came into the locker room. Jeff was already up and wasn't in the room . He left me a note, 'Ash, come to the cafeteria, we're waiting for you , love Jeff.'  
  
I changed me clothes and went to the cafeteria.  
  
"Hey guys, sorry it took me so long," I said.  
  
"Hey," all said.  
  
"Why?" asked Shane.  
  
"Had to prove a point to Kurt that I can beat him," I said smiling.  
  
"And so?" asked Matt.  
  
"He ran on me, and I ducked down, and sent him flying," I said.  
  
"Damn, you're good," said Chris Jericho.  
  
"Thanks Chris," I said.  
  
"Come on, let's go," said Jeff.  
  
We got into Matt's van and started listening to the music. Matt had diffrent CDs and we listened to 3 Count.  
  
"Sing Along With 3 Count"  
  
(Song Performed by Evan Karagias, Shannon Moore, & Shane Helms)  
  
Get up on your feet!  
  
Put your hands together!  
  
Sing along with 3 Count!  
  
We'll party on forever!  
  
(Chorus)  
  
We like The BackStreet Boys,  
  
N'Sync too!  
  
Brittany Spears in kinda cool!  
  
We watch TRL on MTV,  
  
Everybody three count: 1, 2, 3,  
  
One,  
  
Two,  
  
Threeeeeeeeeeeeee  
  
Put your hands together!  
  
Get up on your feet!  
  
Sing along with 3 Count!  
  
Can't you feel the beat?  
  
(Chorus)  
  
We like The BackStreet Boys,  
  
N'Sync too!  
  
Brittany Spears in kinda cool!  
  
We watch TRL on MTV,  
  
Everybody three count: 1, 2, 3,  
  
One,  
  
Two,  
  
Threeeeeeeeeeeeee  
  
(Repeat Chorus)  
  
"VerteBreaker"  
  
(Song Shane Helms and "The Boys with the Bass")  
  
Vertebreaker!  
  
It's the original K-I-D  
  
Started in '91 in the state of NC  
  
In the place to be the boy paid his dues  
  
When Helms invades the spot, all the marks are through.  
  
[Chorus]  
  
Vertebreaker  
  
Will break your spine  
  
Vertebreaker  
  
Does the trick everytime  
  
Vertebreaker  
  
Will slap your face  
  
Vertebreaker  
  
Break ya like the "Boys with the Bass"  
  
[End Chorus]  
  
Jabronies take notice Sugar Shane has arrived.  
  
Plexin' opponents right on their backside.  
  
Aim high like Top Gun, skills they got none.  
  
Helms will survive, all you haters are done.  
  
Chorus  
  
Don't sleep, Sugar Shane creeps,  
  
Then he'll hit you with "The Nightmare on Helms Street."  
  
All-out pops, non-stop til ya drop,  
  
Make ya say, "Pretty please with Sugar on top!"  
  
Chorus (2X)  
  
"Can't Get You Outta My Heart"  
  
(Song Performed by Evan Karagias, Shannon Moore, & Shane Helms)  
  
Oooh Baby!  
  
Oh Yeah!  
  
Oooh Girl!  
  
Girl,  
  
I knew from the very first time I looked at you  
  
I had a feeling deep inside  
  
And I knew in my heart I wanted you!  
  
(Chorus)  
  
I can't get you outta my heart  
  
I knew we were in trouble right from the start  
  
We should've played it smart  
  
Now I can't get you outta my heart  
  
Girl,  
  
I feel so bad  
  
When I'm away from you  
  
I know what you said  
  
That your love for me would always be true  
  
(Chorus)  
  
(Rap Interlude)  
  
Just one look was all it took  
  
Your eyes met mine and I was hooked  
  
Now I think about you all of the time  
  
For now, forever, gotta make you mine.  
  
(Repeat Chorus Twice)  
  
"You sing so cute hun," I said kissin Shane.  
  
"Thanks beautiful," said Shane smiling.  
  
After we winished listening to that, Matt put in another CD in which was Fozzy.  
  
"This is great, you sing pretty great Chris," I said.  
  
"Thanks Ash," he said.  
  
"No problem," I said.  
  
"We're here, let's go," said Matt.  
  
"Ok," all of us said.  
  
We locked the car and went to the airport. Shana was just coming out.  
  
"Shana, over here," I called.  
  
"Hey guys," she said.  
  
"Hey you," all of us said.  
  
"Let me help you with," Jeff said kissing her on the lips.  
  
"I missed you guys," she said.  
  
"We missed you too," we all said.  
  
"So tell me about the guys from hell," she told me.  
  
"What can I say? Kurt already said that I'm strong," I said.  
  
"How come?" asked Shana.  
  
"Earlier today, after my practice with Beniot, I made Kurt fly and his words were 'damn you're strong'," I said.  
  
Everyone was laughing.  
  
"He's so scared of me, it's so funny," I said.  
  
We started walking in the hall and again there was Kurt.  
  
"You little bitch, dissing me every time," he said.  
  
"Go to hell!" I said. "Before I send you there."  
  
"Damn you, little girl," he said.  
  
"Wasn't it enough for you, what I did earlier, or you want some more again," I said.  
  
The guys stepped away, and Kurt ran on me again, and as it happend earlier I sent him flying. This time in front of my friends. They were laughing. We went to the lockeer room and they started cracking up. After about 5 minutes we went to lunch and then to the gym.  
  
"There is a rumor going around that you beat Angle twice, is that true?" asked Rob (RVD).  
  
"Yeah and it happend today," I answered.  
  
"Wow, you're great," he cried.  
  
"Thanks," I replied.  
  
"No problem. Show me what you got," he snapped.  
  
"I'm sorry, I can't do it to a good friend of my boyfriends," I said.  
  
"I won't hit you, just try," he said.  
  
"Ok," I replied.  
  
So I threw him over.  
  
"Wow, you're good," he cried.  
  
"I'm sorry. Did that hurt?" I asked.  
  
"No, it didn't. But you can have matches with guys," he said.  
  
"Thanks RVD. Hey Chris. Can you teach me the rope jumps that you do?" I asked.  
  
"Sure, you gotta jump on the ropes, and jump off it backwards," he said.  
  
"Show me," I said.  
  
He showed me and I liked it.  
  
"Like this right?" I asked after I did it.  
  
"Yup. You got it," he said.  
  
"She's fast learner," said RVD.  
  
Thanks Rob," I replied.  
  
"That's my girl," said Shane.  
  
"Shane, I need to talk to you," some one said behind us.  
  
"Ok, Trish. Exuse me guys for few minutes," he said.  
  
"Sure," we all said.  
  
"what is she doing talking to my man?" I asked.  
  
"Ash, that's Trish, our friend," said Jeff.  
  
"I don't care, that's his ex," I said.  
  
"Oh My God," said RVD.  
  
"What is it?" I asked looking at her while she puts her hands on his face. "Oh, no Shane," I whispered.  
  
Shane was talking to his ex.  
  
"Please, Shane. Take me back," said Trish.  
  
"Trish, I never loved you that much. I always had feeling for Ash," he said.  
  
"Who is she?" she asked pissed.  
  
"That's my girl, Trish," he said.  
  
"Yeah right," she said pissed.  
  
"Her name is Ash and she's Hardyz cousin," he said.  
  
"Oh, that's great," she said real pissed.  
  
"What's with you Trish?" he asked.  
  
"I still love you Shane," she said.  
  
"Sorry Trish, we tried, but it didn't work. I have to go ok," he said leaving.  
  
"Shane, are you ok?" asked Jeff when he came back.  
  
"Yeah, I am," he said.  
  
"You sure hun?" I asked.  
  
"Yup, baby," he said smiling.  
  
"Hey guys," said Oscar (Rey Mysterio).  
  
"Hey Oscar," all of us said.  
  
"You remember my cousin Ash?" asked Jeff.  
  
"How can I forget, she's fighting Kurt Angle on Thursday," he said.  
  
"Yup, I am. Listen Oscar, I love your 619 move. Can I use it?" I asked him.  
  
"Sure Ash, but show it to me," he said.  
  
"Ok," I replied.  
  
I showed him that I know his move and he was amazed by that.  
  
"Wow! Ash, you will make it here," he said.  
  
"Thanks Oscar," I said smiling.  
  
"No problem girl. Listen guys I have to go, I'll see you later," he said.  
  
"Bye Oscar," all of us said.  
  
"What's with everyone?" asked Shane.  
  
"She's great," said Nikki.  
  
"I know that, but why after sending Kurt flying 2 times?" he asked.  
  
"Hun, because everyone knows Kurt sucks," I said laughing.  
  
"You little bitch," screamed Kurt.  
  
"Not again," I said. "What's your problem?" I asked Kurt.  
  
"You little bitch, ever since you came the first time," he said.  
  
"I was nice to you but no, you had to hurt me. Now, I think that you really do suck," I said.  
  
"Damn you ash," he screamed.  
  
He started running on me.  
  
"Oscar look," I screamed.  
  
Oscar turned around and saw me hitting Kurt with 619.  
  
"That was great Ash," said Oscar.  
  
"Thanks," I said. "Is this the third time I hurt you today? God, can you stop getting on my nerves, seriously?" I asked.  
  
I did the cross face on Kurt and he tapped cause it was hurting him.  
  
"Now you know what it feels like to get hurt when you're down," i said with a grin.  
  
"Let me go please!" he screamed through the pain.  
  
"Don't bother me before the match," I said pissed.  
  
"Let him go Ash," said Shane.  
  
"Why?" I asked.  
  
"We need to go to sleep. It's 2 o'clock in the morning," said Jeff.  
  
We went to sleep and I woke up really early because today is Wednesday December 21st, and it is the last day of practice. I went to find Chris and it was funny.  
  
"Hey Chris," I said.  
  
"Hi Ash," he said. "so, I been hearing that you beat Kurt again?" he asked.  
  
"Yes Chris. Crazy right?" I asked.  
  
"You kidding right?" he asked.  
  
"No, I'm not. i beat him with 619, with flying, and with other moves," I said.  
  
"So tomorrow you face him?" he asked.  
  
"Yup, and I'm sick and tired of him," I said.  
  
"So who seen you yesterday beating him?" he asked with a big smile on his face which you don't see alot from Chris Beniot.  
  
"You first and other than that. My friends, and RVD, and Rey Mysterio, and others," I said. "But why are you asking?"  
  
"Because everyone is asking who you are, and where did you learn that," he said.  
  
"Oh, so people like me?" I asked.  
  
"Parctically everyone, exept for those Latinos, Angle, Rhyno, and regal," he said.  
  
"Fun, what about you Chris?" i asked.  
  
"I like you, it's just I'm friends with the Latinos," he said.  
  
"I know you are Chris, and I'm not asking you to help me with them," I said.  
  
So we started practicing and reviewed everything I learned. It was so good being tought by someone who hates Kurt. I think it's good, but I don't know, because they know that mostly girls don't fight guys, but when they do, it's crazy. I learned everything that I needed and it's so much fun.  
  
"It was fun Chris. Hope to see you tomorrow in the ring with someone," I said. "If you do, then I wish you luck."  
  
"I don't know if I have a match, but thanks anyway. Good luck tomorrow," he said.  
  
"Thanks, Chris," I said.  
  
"I gotta go, I need to call my wife, and tell her about you," he said.  
  
"Bye Chris," I said smiling.  
  
"Bye Ash," he said smiling.  
  
I was walking back to the locker room, and saw Kurt, but this time he didn't see me.  
  
"That's great," I said.  
  
::In the room::  
  
"Shannon, you should've seen it, that was crazy," said Shane.  
  
"Are you talking about Ash fighting Kurt 3 times in one day?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, I did that and I'm proud of it," I said opening the door. "Hi Shane, Nikki, and Shannon."  
  
I came up to them and hugged all of my friends, and kissed Shane.  
  
We went to lunch. Two hours later I saw Chris and his wife.  
  
"Guys, I'll be back in few minutes, I just wanna meet his wife," I said.  
  
"Sure Ash," all of them said.  
  
"Hi Chris," I said. "You must be his wife, I'm Ash."  
  
"Hi Ash, I'm Jen," she said. "Chris, is this the girl you been telling me about?"  
  
"Yes, hun. It's her," he said. "I told her everything about you Ash."  
  
"Thanks Chris," I said smiling.  
  
"So, you'll fight him tomorrow, good luck girl," she said.  
  
"Thanks. It was nice meeting you. I need to get back to my friends," I said.  
  
"Bye Ash," they both said.  
  
"Bye," I said.  
  
"So, how's his wife?" asked Nikki.  
  
"She's nice," I answered.  
  
"Hun, I need to talk to you," said Shane.  
  
"Excuse us guys, we'll be back," I said.  
  
"Sure," all replied.  
  
We walked away, so no one will hear what we were talking about.  
  
"Shane, what's wrong?" I asked.  
  
"She wants me back," he said.  
  
"It's your decision, Shane. No one can make that decision for you," I said.  
  
"I don't want to be with her, but I still like her as a friend," he said.  
  
"So you just made the decision to be with me and be her friend. Shane be friends with her, I don't have a problem with that," I said.  
  
"Ash, I love you. you're my true love," he said.  
  
"Shane, I love you too. You been my first true love," I said. "I want you to be happy. If being friends with your ex makes you happy then I don't have a problem with that."  
  
We kissed and came back to the table.  
  
"So, what you guys wanna do?" asked Nikki.  
  
"See a movie," we all said.  
  
"Which one?" I asked.  
  
"Scary Movie," answered Nikki.  
  
"That's a great movie," said Shane.  
  
"Did you see it?" I asked.  
  
"No, but it's funny," he said.  
  
"So, let's go," I said.  
  
We all went. It was me, Shane, Shannon, Nikki, Jeff, Shana, Oscar, Matt, Lita, RVD, Jericho, Christian, Edge, and Test. The movie was funny, we were laughing and signed autographs for our fans. After that we went to the park, hung out there for a while, and then went to get some dinner. When we got back, it was already late and we all are having matches tomorrow, including me. It was the best day ever. We all said good nights to everyone and went to sleep. I was ready for my match and fell asleep with a smile on my face. 


	3. THE WAR IS ON

THE WAR IS ON  
  
Thursday December 22, 2000.  
  
Our matches will be in NYC. I woke up at 6 in the morning. Took a cold shower to wake myself up. After the shower I started waking Jeff and Shana up.  
  
"Jeff, wake up!" I said. "Shana, wake up!"  
  
"What's up?" he asked.  
  
"Not much. Today is my day of shining," I said kissing him on his check.  
  
"I love you, Ash," he said smiling.  
  
"I love you too, cousin," I said. "I'm going to eat and then I'm in the gym for the whole day."  
  
"Bye girl," both said in union.  
  
"Bye," I said leaving the room.  
  
:: In the hallway::  
  
"Hey baby," said Shane smiling.  
  
"Hey cutie," I said back.  
  
We kissed.  
  
"You have a match tonight, I'm happy for you," he said.  
  
"Thanks Shane," I said.  
  
We went to eat and met everyone there. Shana, Jeff, Chris Jericho, Christian, Test, Edge, Matt, Lita, and Chris Beniot. I saw the others but didn't pay any attention to them. Beniot had an evil grin on his face and almost had a fight with Angle, but we stopped him.  
  
"Chris, he's not worth it," said Shane.  
  
"I don't give a shit, he pisses me off," he screamed.  
  
"Chris, don't hurt him, or I'll have to have a match with someone else. I need to have it with him," I said.  
  
"Sorry," said Chris.  
  
"He started it," said Kurt.  
  
"Get to another corner," I said.  
  
"Don't tell me what to do, little bitch," said Kurt.  
  
"Bite me," I said.  
  
He left. After breakfast we went to the gym. After 5 hours later we went to eat and then went back to the gym. We all had matches tonight. Kurt and I will have a dissing match, which means if one of us wins then the winner disses the looser. The other matches are Tag Team Championships between Shane and Shannon vs Spike and Tommy Dreamer. The second Tag Team Championship is between Christian and Chris Jericho vs Booker T and Goldust. Other Tag Team Championship is between Edge and Rey Mysterio vs Tajiri and Jamie Noble. The last Tag Team Championship is between Matt and Jeff vs William Regal and Lance Storm. Other matches will be between Chris Beniot vs Eddie Guerrero, and Lita vs Trish Stratus. We all wished good luck to each other before our matches began.  
  
The first match is Ash vrs Kurt Angle.  
  
"Hey, Ash. I was thinking that your song should be 'My Sacrifice' by Creed," said Jericho.  
  
"Oh, thanks Chris," I said smiling. I had that CD and told them to play it when I'll be walking in. "Chris, good luck."  
  
"Thanks. Good luck to you too, Ash," he said.  
  
"It's time," a stagehand told me.  
  
I'm walking out and My Sacrifice is playing.  
  
When you are with me  
  
I'm free... I'm careless... I believe  
  
Above all the others we'll fly  
  
This brings tears to my eyes  
  
My Sacrifice  
  
The announcer," weighing in at 130lbs. From Brooklyn, NY ASH!"  
  
Then he comes in, his music's playing and people start screaming "You suck, You suck, You suck."  
  
The announcer said, "weighing in at 250lbs from Pittsburgh, Pa. Kurt Angle."  
  
We begin the match, and I body slammed him. He runs into me and I duck down and send him flying. I did the 619 move on him, his own move the angle lock, and I did the crippler cross face.  
  
"Tap you asshole," I said. I put all of my energy to his face and at the end he taped." I won!"  
  
"Dram shit, Bitch!" he screamed.  
  
"Oh, so Kurt, I do have a question for you," I said.  
  
"Ask away," he said pissed.  
  
"How does it feel to lose to a girl!?" I asked him.  
  
"Damn you!" he screamed. I was laughing and the people were cheering for me.  
  
"Thanks guys," I said to the fans.  
  
Then they started again," you suck, you suck, you suck," screaming at Kurt.  
  
"Kurt, don't you get it, the fans don't like you," I said laughing and left. My music was playing again:  
  
I remember  
  
When you are with me  
  
I'm free... I'm careless... I believe  
  
Above all others we'll fly  
  
This brings tears to my eyes  
  
My Sacrifice  
  
"There's your winner Ash," the announcer said. People cheered.  
  
::In the hallway::  
  
"Good match baby!" said Shane.  
  
"Thanks, good luck on your match, Shane," I said kissing him.  
  
"Thanks," he said.  
  
"Great job, girl," everyone else said in union laughing at that question.  
  
"Thanks," I replied smiling.  
  
"I can't stop laughing because you kept your word on asking him how he felt on losing to a girl," Jericho said laughing.  
  
"You got it, because I never back out on anything," I said.  
  
"Ash, can I have an interview with you?" asked Terri.  
  
"Sure," I said.  
  
"How did you and Shane meet?" she asked.  
  
"We used to hang out together when we were kids," I replied.  
  
"Why did you become a wrestler?" she asked.  
  
"Because I wanted to be closer to my cousins and Shane, because I love them, and my other reason is because of the revenge. Kurt Angle, William Regal, Chavo and Eddie Guerrero, and Brock Lesnar hurt me when I came here to see them," I replied.  
  
"And my last question is why did you choose My Sacrifice by Creed to be your song?" she asked.  
  
"Because I sacrificed going to college at my last year in high school and chose to come here.  
  
Next match was my boyfriend (Hurricane) and Shannon vs Spike Duddley and Tommy Dreamer. This match was so good, both teams were amazing, but my boyfriend and Shannon won. The next one was Christian and Chris Jericho vs Booker T and Goldust. Christian and Chris Jericho won. Edge and Rey Mysterio won their match against Tajiri and Jamie Noble. Matt and Jeff won their match against William Regal and Lance Storm. Chris Beniot won his match against Eddie Guerrero and Lita won her match against Trish Stratus.  
  
After the matches we went to celebrate. We went to Burger King with hats and sunglasses, which was funny because people still recognized us. There were little kids and adults who asked us all for our autographs and if they can take pictures with all of us. Teen girls asked for autographs of the guys, and teen boys asked for mine and Lita's autograph's. Kind of weird that me and Lita were the only wrestling girls, when we finished we went back to the hotel, but what we didn't know that people followed us.  
  
::In the hallway::  
  
"You bitch cheated," screamed Angle.  
  
"Listen, I don't want to fight, just leave me alone," I said.  
  
"You listen to me, you little slut," he said.  
  
"Excuse me," Shane cut in. " Don't you dare calling her slut, you got it, dick head."  
  
"Shane calm down, he's not worth it," I said. "Go ahead, Angle say what you wanted to say."  
  
"What's you problem, you dissing me in front of everybody, damn bitch," he screamed.  
  
"I think you were the one who dissed me when I came here the first time. Just because I'm Hardyz cousin, didn't give you the right to hit me, you and the others. But you know what? Me dissing you would never compare to everything that has happened to me in the past year and three months. Kurt, you have a problem with me, go and leave me alone, all right, because I hate my life. You only get dissed by the fans, I got dissed by my own parents," I said crying.  
  
"What?!" asked Chris Jericho, Shane, Jeff, and Matt.  
  
"They through me out at the last year of high school, because I told them that I didn't want to go to college, and that I wanted to be a wrestler, so Kurt don't give me your fucking crap," I screamed with tears in my eyes. "My ex boyfriend only went out with me because of my cousins. So don't fucking tell me that you got dissed," I said running away.  
  
"I'm going after her," said Shane.  
  
"You're gonna pay for this, Kurt," said Jeff. "How could you, she's just 18 year old kid, you moron. You better go and apologize to her."  
  
"Fine," he said.  
  
I ran into Shane's room all in tears and lay on the bed. After a few minutes Shane ran in.  
  
"Baby, stop crying," he said.  
  
"What did I ever do to deserve this shit? He dissed me worse then I dissed him, and I get blamed for everything," I said.  
  
"Hun, he's a jerk," said Shane.  
  
"Yes, I am, Ash. I'm really sorry," said Kurt standing near the door.  
  
"Get the hell out! You son of a bitch!" Shane snapped.  
  
"I don't want you feeling sorry for me Kurt, all I want is for you to fucking leave me alone," I screamed. "It's one thing for you to hit me because I did something nasty to you, but what you did doesn't explain anything. Just because I'm their cousin doesn't give you the right to hurt me. You hurt me and that says that you are not a gentleman."  
  
"I'm sorry, Ash. It wasn't because of you. It happened because of them. We aren't friends, and you are right, I didn't have any right to hurt you," he said.  
  
"But what about later on, you were saying that I'm a slut and a bitch. Listen, before you call anyone that, get to know the person, because you don't know me," I said.  
  
"Kurt just leave, you're making her remember her past," said Shane.  
  
"Kurt, you are the bitch. Not just because you called me nasty names, but because you almost made me loose my ability to have kids," I said.  
  
"I'm so sorry," he said leaving.  
  
"Ash, how did that happen?" asked Shane.  
  
"When I went home, my doctor told me that if they would hit me more, they would hurt all of my systems in the body," I said.  
  
"Ash, it's ok. But it doesn't explain why you lied," said Shane.  
  
"I lied, because I don't want anyone to feel sorry for me. I could take care of myself," I replied.  
  
"Ash, you know, you can trust me? I won't hurt you, and the others won't hurt you either," he said. "All of us love you, especially me. You are the world to me."  
  
"I love you too and everyone else are great friends," I said kissing him. "Shane?" I asked after braking the kiss.  
  
"Yes, baby," he replied being a little hurt.  
  
"Can I sleep here in your room?" I asked.  
  
"Sure, but you know it's a single room," he said.  
  
"Yes. Shane we're dating, so we can sleep on the same bed," I said.  
  
"Yes, hun," he said.  
  
"Come on Shane lay in bed, pretend we're little kids again," I said.  
  
"That's easy to say, but hard to do," he said smiling.  
  
He lay in bed and we fell asleep.  
  
The next morning was Friday, December 23rd. When we woke up Jeff was in the room.  
  
"What the hell are you guys doing?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing we fell asleep together," I said.  
  
"Shane, she's just a kid. What the hell is the matter with you?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing Jeff. I didn't sleep with her in the way that you think. I love her," Shane replied.  
  
"Jeff, calm down. I asked him if I could be in the room, after what happened yesterday," I said.  
  
"Sorry guys," he said. "Listen Ash, What you said true, who's the person that took you in?"  
  
"Shana did with her sis " I said. "Why?"  
  
"Because I just spoke to your parents, and I'm sorry," he said.  
  
Shana came in to the room.  
  
"Hey Shana. When's Cassandra coming?" I asked.  
  
"Later this day," she answered.  
  
"Oh My God!" I said.  
  
"What?" Shana asked.  
  
"Remember today is December 23rd, and we been waiting for this day since last month," I said.  
  
"Oh, shoot. Let's go get it," she said.  
  
"Get what?" both guys asked in union.  
  
"A CD, but you guys don't listen to this," I said.  
  
"What kinda CD?" asked Jeff.  
  
"98º" said Shana.  
  
"Who are they?" asked Shane.  
  
"You know, the ones that have a video for 'Give Me Just One Night'," I said. "I love this band."  
  
"Yeah, me too," she said.  
  
"I heard their next single would be 'My Everything'," I said.  
  
"Oh shit. I heard about it, but me and Jeff have a song already," she said.  
  
"What song?" he asked.  
  
"That love song that you sing with your group," she said.  
  
"Oh yeah," he said.  
  
"Shane that song is so us," I said.  
  
"Let me know the lyrics to the song," he said.  
  
"Sure, let's go girl," I said.  
  
We left the hotel room and while we were walking in the hall we saw Chris Jericho.  
  
"Hey girls," said Chris smiling.  
  
"Hey," we both replied.  
  
"I'm getting married soon," he said.  
  
"Congratulations Chris, who's the lucky girl?" Shana asked.  
  
"Remember you saw her few weeks ago on TV, when I asked her?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," said she. "Her name is Jessica, right," she asked and he nodded  
  
"Congratulations," I said.  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked us.  
  
"We're going to buy a CD, 98º" I said.  
  
"I don't listen to them, but my girlfriend listens to them and other bands," he said.  
  
"Oh anyway, we'll see you later Chris," I said.  
  
"Bye," he said.  
  
We left the hotel and went to the store. We got the CDs and got back. We put that song on and Shane liked it.  
  
I started singing, "You are my everything, Nothing your love won't bring, My life is yours alone, The only love I've ever known, Your spirit pulls me through, When nothing else will do, Every night I pray on bended knee, That you will always be, My everything."  
  
"So that's the way you love me?" asked Shane.  
  
"Yes, baby. And to show it to you, I'll kiss you," I said kissing him.  
  
"Get a room," Chris said joking around.  
  
Everyone started laughing, while Matt, Lita, Nikki and Shannon come in.  
  
"Hey guys," we all said.  
  
"Hi, peeps," they all said.  
  
"Congratulations Chris," said Nikki, Shannon, Lita, and Matt in union.  
  
A smile formed on Chris's face as he replied, "Thank you."  
  
"Shana let's go get your sis," I said when I saw Adam (Edge).  
  
"Hey, I'll go with you," said Adam.  
  
"Sure, let's go," we said. "Bye Guys,"  
  
We got in to Adam's car and put the CD on.  
  
"What the hell is this?" he asked.  
  
"A CD, 98º. You know the song 'Give Me Just One Night'" said Shana.  
  
"Oh, now I know, but I don't listen to boy bands," he replied.  
  
"Funny, because you're singing to this," I said laughing.  
  
"No, I'm not," he said.  
  
"Yeah right," said Shana.  
  
We came to the waiting area, and there's Cassandra.  
  
"Hey sis, over here," Shana screamed to Cassandra.  
  
"Hey guys," said Cassandra.  
  
"Hi," I said hugging her.  
  
"I want you to meet Adam. Adam this is my sis Cassandra," said Shana.  
  
"Nice to meet you," he said.  
  
"Same here," she replied.  
  
"Come on. Let's go," I said.  
  
We got in to the car and he felt uncomfortable asking her questions in front of us.  
  
"So Cassandra. This is your first time coming here?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, Adam," she replied.  
  
The whole ride was quiet because we were listening to the radio. We got back to the hotel.  
  
"Hey guys, this is my sister Cassandra. Cassandra, this is Amy (Lita), Matt, Jeff, Oscar (Rey Mysterio), Rob (RVD), Chris Beniot, Chris Irvine (Jericho), Andrew (Test), Jay (Christian), Gregory but we all call him Shane (Hurricane), Nikki and Shannon," said Shana.  
  
"It's nice to meet you all," said Cassandra.  
  
"Same here," they all said.  
  
"Yo esse," Eddie said walking near our room.  
  
"What the hell?" said Shane.  
  
"Yo homes, me and Chavo don't wanna fight you, esse," said Eddie.  
  
"No, we don't homes," repeated Chavo.  
  
"Too late, idiots," I said laughing. "I'll show you tomorrow on Velocity. Me against  
  
both of you "Latino geeks" in handy cap match."  
  
"No please," said Eddie laughing. "I'm supposed to be scared."  
  
"We're supposed to be scared of you," said Chavo.  
  
"Listen Chavo. Can't you just talk for yourself. Why the hell do you repeat what your damn uncle says?" I asked.  
  
"Good one baby!" said Shane laughing.  
  
Everyone else was laughing too.  
  
"Just because he's your uncle, doesn't mean you have to repeat everything he says,"  
  
I said. "Just leave, it's already late and we got the match tomorrow."  
  
Then we all went out to eat. We spoke about my little chat with Guerrero geeks. We all went to hang out after we ate and then I get a phone call.  
  
"Guys, I'll be right back," I said.  
  
"Ok," all replied.  
  
"Hello?" I said when I walked away.  
  
"Hi, hun," someone said on the other end.  
  
"What the hell do you want, Shawn?" I asked my ex.  
  
"Nothing baby, just wanna go out with you again," he said.  
  
"What the hell do you want, Shawn?" I asked pissed.  
  
"I want you, baby!" he said.  
  
"Fuck you!" I screamed slamming the phone.  
  
Chris heard and came up to me.  
  
"Hey sweetie," he said. "What's wrong?"  
  
"That was my ex," I said crying.  
  
Chris hugged me and I cried more on his shoulder.  
  
"Shh, hun. Don't cry," said Jericho.  
  
"He said he wants me back, but I don't believe him," I said through the tears.  
  
"You want me to go with you to a phone store so we can change your number?" he asked.  
  
"Chris, I don't want you worrying about me, you have your own stuff to worry about," I said calming down.  
  
"You're sweet, but you're going through hell right now," he said.  
  
"On the good note, you and Jess deciding when the wedding will be?" I asked Chris smiling.  
  
"Not yet. When we decide you guys will be the first to know about it," he said.  
  
"So your ex calling you after all this time, just because you're a star. Why did he brake up with you in the first place?"  
  
"Because, I knew that he never loved me and he admit it. He told me that the only reason he went out with me was because of Jeff and Matt," I replied.  
  
"Guys can we go back to the hotel?" asked Shana.  
  
"Sure, let's go," said Adam.  
  
"Where's Cassandra sleeping?" asked Shana.  
  
"In our room," said Jeff.  
  
"I'll be with Shane," I said smiling.  
  
We got back to the hotel and went to sleep.  
  
The next morning I woke up by someone calling my cellphone and it was Christmas Eve, December 24, 2000.  
  
"Hello," I said picking up the phone.  
  
"My lovely daughter, hi," my mom said on the other end.  
  
"What do you want mom?" I asked pissed.  
  
"I want you to get back home," she said.  
  
"Why?" I asked.  
  
"Because I don't want you hanging out with killers," she said.  
  
"At least they're my friends and family," I said.  
  
"No, we are," she said.  
  
"You and dad threw me out, so you can't tell me who to hang out with mom, because I won't listen. I love it here mom, I got a boyfriend and a lot of friends," I said.  
  
"Don't ever come to the house," she screamed.  
  
"So it ain't, like I give a damn," I said slamming the phone.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Shane when he saw me in tears.  
  
"My mom," I said. "I need to get a new phone or a new number."  
  
"Through this phone out and get a new one," he said.  
  
"That's a great idea, hun," I said kissing him.  
  
"Where're you going?" he asked.  
  
"Go brush my teeth and destroy the phone," I said sweetly.  
  
"Good joke baby. Hurry up. I need to brush my teeth and we need to practice," he said.  
  
"Sure, give me 5 minutes," I screamed.  
  
After 5 minutes I got out with destroyed phone and then he went into the bathroom to brush his teeth. After that we went to breakfast.  
  
"Yo, Romeo and Juliet," said Eddie.  
  
"Fuck off Eddie," I said.  
  
"Why do you have to be so mean?" he asked.  
  
"Why do you ask? Do you want me to refresh your memory creep?" I asked.  
  
"My nephew likes you and I don't want to fight you," he said.  
  
"I don't care if he does, Eddie. I need to get ready for the match," I said pissed.  
  
"Fine be like that," he said.  
  
He left and then we went practicing.  
  
"Ash, you know you're defiantly mean," said Nikki.  
  
"It comes with a territory," I said laughing.  
  
"How come you been so unfair and so mean to the haters?" she asked jokely.  
  
"Because it's fun, you know. I don't want people to know me as sweet, funny girl. I  
  
want people to see my mean and evil side," I said smiling.  
  
"You are so funny when you do the look of Chris Beniot," said Chris Jericho.  
  
"Hey watch what you say Chris," said Chris Beniot.  
  
"Hold up junior, I'm just saying it for fun," said Jericho.  
  
"Guys could you stop fighting, it's getting lame every time," I said and everyone started laughing.  
  
"You are funny," said Shane.  
  
"What can I say. With my friends I feel like joking, with enemies I feel like making fun  
  
of them," I said smiling.  
  
We worked out and then I bought a new phone with a new private number that only friends, Jeff, Matt and Shane can call me. Then we ate and came the time for you match, but before it started I wanted to say something. My music was playing:  
  
When you are with me  
  
I'm free... I'm careless... I believe  
  
Above all the others we'll fly  
  
This brings tears to my eyes  
  
My Sacrifice  
  
The announcer said what she was supposed to say, so now I can say what I want.  
  
"Guys, you loved the match that happened on Thursday. Today is another match which is between me and Los Guerreros, in the handy cap match. I know that some of you don't know why I'm so pissed at them, and Kurt, and others, but I'm not doing this because I want to prove my parents wrong. I wanna prove that I'm not scared of guys and that I made a lot of friends coming here. The biggest reason why I'm doing this is because I want revenge. Kurt, you said you were sorry but it doesn't prove that I am going to forgive you for insulting me. As for both of Los Guerreros, you guys don't even stand a chance against me. Sorry guys," I said.  
  
And then they came out. I put them through everything and even their own move and then Chavo tapped and I won.  
  
"You see guys, I proved you wrong. You do suck and you can't speak English. But someone wanted me to give you a message. You are 'Puto Mexicano', which in English means 'Mexican Bitch' from your best Rey Mysterio," I said laughing.  
  
My music started playing again:  
  
When you are with me  
  
I'm free... I'm careless... I believe  
  
Above all the others we'll fly  
  
This brings tears to my eyes  
  
My Sacrifice  
  
My friends were laughing historically, which was the best thing ever. My revenge is working perfectly which is great. My new match is tomorrow on Sunday Night Heat which is so cool and scary because it's a triple threat match. It's going to be me vs Brock Lesnar vs William Regal. I made some rules so Lesnar can't use his title to hit me on a head and Regal can't use his stupid brass knuckles to nock me out. They said ok, and Regal can't have his partner Lance 'Thunder' Storm in the ringside. He was pissed about that but agreed. After that we went out to eat and whoever seen the match and found what I said funny were in Burger King. I was right when I said who ever I don't like, I make fun of. Everyone there asked for our autographs, which was fun. We took pictures with our fans and they told that we are the best. Jericho was smiling the whole time because people congratulated him on getting engaged, and I think it's sweet that people love us when they see us life as real people, but hate our characters, because some of us think we're the best. It's actually amazing how people react to us and they make it more fun. When people say that wrestling is fake, they're right, but we do get hurt a lot. When you have ladders, chairs, tables, or other weapons that can hurt you really much, don't think that these things are fake, or you'll be playing with fire. I'm saying that because you can jeopardize your future if you do any crazy things like that with out proper training. A lot of people who for example do not like Chris Jericho's character, may say that he's sweet in real life and they later on start to like his character.  
  
"Hey, what are you writing about?" asked Chris.  
  
"You, Chris," I said with a smile.  
  
"I hope, it's nothing bad," he said jokely.  
  
"It's actually bad and good," I said. "Do you wanna read it?"  
  
"Yeah, sure," he said.  
  
After he read it, he was amazed that I said that people love characters only after they meet us.  
  
"Wow, this is great, truth is the best, and you are right even if it is fake, it's still dangerous to understand people," he said.  
  
"Chris, you're a great friend and it's really great that you aren't trying to be your character when you aren't in the ring, because it's just tells all the fans that you aren't what they think you are in the ring," I said.  
  
He hugged me and we just had fun all of us together. After all this we went back to the rooms and went to sleep.  
  
The next morning we woke up, and it was Christmas, we gave each other presents after we brushed our teeth and did everything else. We went to breakfast and Los Guerreros came up to me again.  
  
"Yo, homes, can we talk to yo?" asked Chavo.  
  
"No one is talking to my girlfriend," said Shane.  
  
"Baby," I said kissing him. "It's ok." To Chavo " Talk."  
  
"In private," he said.  
  
"No," said Shane.  
  
"Baby, don't," I said stopping him from hurting himself. To Chavo "Talk," I said  
  
walking away.  
  
"How dare you insult us?" asked Eddie.  
  
"Yeah, how dare you?" repeated Chavo.  
  
"Because you insulted me," I said.  
  
"When homes?" asked Eddie.  
  
"Yeah, When?" repeated Chavo.  
  
"The first time I came here. Both of you and Angle paid for it. And Chavo stop repeating everything he says, it's lame," I said.  
  
"Not funny, Homes," said Eddie.  
  
"Not funny at all," repeated Chavo.  
  
"Shut up Chavo," me and Eddie said in union.  
  
Everyone was laughing. Poor Chavo closed his mouth and our conversation began  
  
again.  
  
"Listen Eddie. You and Chavo should've thought before hurting me, all because I'm Hardyz cousin," I said.  
  
"But we didn't know you that time," he said.  
  
"Because you're like that," I said. "I proved that I'm not scared and believe me I'm not. Not of you and not of anybody else. Our conversation is over. Sorry, but I have a match tonight."  
  
Then we went practice. Shane and I had matches that night and he was hurt, cause his leg was bandaged. We practiced the whole daylong and we were making fun of everything that happened. In the time when my match started, my music was playing:  
  
When you are with me  
  
I'm free... I'm careless... I believe  
  
Above all the others we'll fly  
  
This brings tears to my eyes  
  
My Sacrifice  
  
The announcer said that I came in and everything else. I took the mic and she gave it to me.  
  
"How good is this that I'm gonna beat the crap out of William Regal, because he wines like a baby. Comparing him to Brock is nuts. But I'm sick and tired after what ever I do to them they keep running to me and ask me why I'm so mean when the question is why they are mean," I said smiling.  
  
The match started and it was hard to win but in the end I won the match. My music  
  
When you are with me  
  
I'm free... I'm careless... I believe  
  
Above all the others we'll fly  
  
This brings tears to my eyes  
  
My Sacrifice  
  
My boyfriend won his match but he was really hurt. We went to the hospital and then went out for Christmas Evening. We hung out for the whole and the next week we had the time off. All we were doing is hanging out and then New Year came. We kissed and everything was great and all of us were happy. 


	4. THE CHANGES AFTER GETTING BACK TO WORK

The Change After Getting Back To Work.  
  
January 3rd, 2001. We had a perfect vacetion, but today is the day we go back to doing what we love and that is wrestling. Vince called all of us and said that he's making cuts. He wants to see all of us in his office later today. So after breakfast we went there.  
  
"Hello all," he said.  
  
"Hi," all of us said in union.  
  
"What's happening?" asked Jeff.  
  
"My son, Shane stole some of your files, and now demends that I send you to him," said Vince.  
  
"To WCW?" asked Jericho.  
  
"Yes, but it's only 4 people," said Vince.  
  
"And their names are?" asked Beniot.  
  
"It's Booker T, Rey Mysterio, Shane, and Shanon," he said.  
  
"No way. I'm not leaving my girlfriend," said Shane. "Tell your son, I'm not going to WCW."  
  
"Me neither," said Shannon.  
  
"I am," said Booker T.  
  
"Is this a fucking joke, or something?" asked Oscar.  
  
"Wonderful Booker. Guys it's not that bad," he said.  
  
"I don't want to be in the same room as "Wining baby" and Lance "Thunder" Storm. Espacially work with them," said Shane.  
  
"You know I'm your favorite, is there any chance you can let Shane and Shannon stay?" I asked him.  
  
"Sorry, I tried to do everything in my powers, but got nothing." said Vince.  
  
"Ok, let me get this straight, if Shane goes, what am I supposed to do, brake up with my boyfriend?" I asked.  
  
"No, just see each other without Shane or Steph knowing about it," he said.  
  
"Oh, sneaking around," said Shane.  
  
"Yes," he replied.  
  
"And I'm saying no way in living hell am I going there!" screamed Shane.  
  
"Baby, calm down, just do it, screw them," I said trying to make him feel better.  
  
"Fine," said Shane, Shannon, and Oscar in union.  
  
They packed their bags and I was crying. I won't be able to see Shane, nor speak to Shannon and Nikki, and Oscar. I'm mad and really pissed, and I'll be more pissed if my next match will be Shane vs me. They left and we felt so bad. The whole day I didn't know what to do.  
  
The next day January 4th, when I woke up, I got a matchs scadual and tonight my nightmare is gonna come true.  
  
"Vince, hi," I said.  
  
"Hello Ash," said Vince.  
  
"What the hell is this? I'm not having a match with my own boyfrend, who yesreday by the way gave me a promising ring," I said.  
  
"Wait, you vs Shane. Thanks God they don't know that you two are dating," he said.  
  
"I'm not having a match against him, no way, no how. Vince, you don't know him," I said.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked.  
  
"Fistable, he's gonna let me win. Secondable, he won't hurt me, and the last this he loves me," I said. "I want him back! That's all."  
  
"He been gone for one day only," he said.  
  
"I don't care, just get him back," I screamed.  
  
Then I had a call.  
  
"I'll take this outside, but I'm not done," I said leaving.  
  
"Ok," he replied.  
  
"Hi baby," I said.  
  
"Hey sweetie," said Shane. "Did you hear, we have a handy cap match?"  
  
"Rules changed again. What the hell," I said. "So, exept you, who's the other one?"  
  
"Rob," said Shane.  
  
"RVD? No wonder I didn't see him in WWE," I said.  
  
"Me and Rob will give you a chance to win," said Shane. "But I don't wanna fight you. I'm not fighting my boyfriend," I said.  
  
"I don't wanna fight you either, and RVD feels the same way," he said. "What hotel you're staying in?" I asked.  
  
"In the same as you," he said.  
  
"I'll come to the room," I said.  
  
"Sure, but be careful they don't want anybody from WWE to be on the floor of WCW and ECW Alliances," he said.  
  
"Interesting. So what room is yours?" I asked him.  
  
"2050, it's a double room," he said.  
  
"Who else will be in the room?" I asked.  
  
"RVD," he replied. "Ther will be security, so just be carefull."  
  
"Ok, I'll be there," I said.  
  
"What are you gonna wear?" he asked.  
  
"I'l be wearing dark clothe and a hat, and will say that there's an emergency letter I got for you," I replied.  
  
"What if he askes you from whom?" he asked.  
  
"I will say from your friend back home," I replied.  
  
"Great plan, hope it works," he said.  
  
"Are you going to tell Rob?" I asked.  
  
"No," he said.  
  
"Ok, well I gotta go get ready, but I still don't feel right about this," I said.  
  
"Me neither," he replied.  
  
I went back to Vince.  
  
"Is there anything you can do to prevent this match from happening?" I asked.  
  
"I don't think I can. But for you and Shane I'll try. I'll get back to you on it in 3 to 4 hours," he said.  
  
"Thanks you very much," I said walking out of the room.  
  
"So what did he say?" asked Jericho.  
  
"He said he'll try," I replied.  
  
"What if he can't?" asked Jeff.  
  
"Then I got a plan," I said.  
  
"What kinda plan?" asked Matt.  
  
"We'll go to Vince and tell him that we want a war against the Alliances. By the end of the year whoever looses will loose their jobs. If it's them then Shane and the others are going to work with us," I said.  
  
"Great plan, but all of us will be out of business," said Matt.  
  
"Not nessasary," I said.  
  
"But what about us?" asked Jericho.  
  
"We're better then the Alliance. we won't have any problems defeating them," I said.  
  
I went and told Test, Christian, Edge, Chris Beniot, Kurt Angle, and the others about the plan. Three hours have passed and I went back to Vince.  
  
"Hi anything?" I asked.  
  
"Hi, no," he replied. "There's nothing we can do."  
  
"There is something on my mind that can help us," I said.  
  
"And that is?" he asked.  
  
"I got a plan, we should destroy them," i said.  
  
"How?" he asked.  
  
"We all want a war against them, and the loosers will be out of business, and you take some of them back," I said.  
  
"And if we loose?" he asked.  
  
"Don't think we will," I said.  
  
"How can you be so sure?" he asked.  
  
"Haven't you made then loose before? We can do the same thing again and this time for real," I said.  
  
"Good Idea, Ash," he said.  
  
"Thanks. I'll go tell the others and my boyfriend," I said.  
  
"Bye Ash," he said.  
  
"Bye," I called back walking out of the room.  
  
I called my boyfriend and told him about the plan and he liked it. Then I called everyone for a meeting.  
  
"Hi guys," I said when Jericho, Christian, Edge, Test, Hardyz, Lita, The Dudleys, Triple H, Shawn Michaels, and others.  
  
"Hi," all said.  
  
"Listen guys. I spoke to Vince and we decided to have a war against the Alliance," I said.  
  
"How is it possible?" asked Matt.  
  
"We'll make an agreement to all of us here, they know about it already. So this war is about the survival of the strongest company. We need to put all of our power to screw them. The way we'll do it is by only having matches against them, and we should get more wins and then when the final day comes, the last for the matches we'll win and they'll be out of the jobs. Don't worry Shane, Rey Mysterio, RVD, and others will come back. Any questions?" I asked them after I was done.  
  
"Yeah, you mean you told Vince and he said he'll do that?" asked Jericho.  
  
"Sure Chris," I said.  
  
"But what if?" asked Kurt.  
  
"Guys there's no buts. You desroid the companies before, you can do it again," I said. "What do you guys think?"  
  
"We love it, sure," all said.  
  
"The best idea, and let's do it," said Hunter. "These animals I can hunt and kill them."  
  
"Funny, because the way I remember you can't hunt what you can't kill. Plus aren't you and Steph married?" asked Shawn.  
  
"So what? It's not like I'm in the WCW," said Triple H.  
  
"Yeah, but your wife and your brother in law are," said Shawn.  
  
"I don't care," he said. "They can do whatever they want."  
  
"Guys stop fighting," I said. "We need to figure out the way to screw them over."  
  
"How?" asked Hunter.  
  
"By winning, plus we have few people that didn't want to be there, so they will help us. Plus I heard that after we screw them, NWO will be back and we gotta screw them too. Alright guys, all of us have matches tonight starting with me," I said.  
  
"Who are your opponents?" asked Undertaker.  
  
"RVD and Hurricane," I said.  
  
"Aren't you dating Shane?" asked Shawn.  
  
"Yeah," I said.  
  
"So why fighting him?" asked Hunter.  
  
"Because your wife stole him from our team and from me. Which reminds me, but Shane doesn't like the Alliance and wants to screw them over," I said.  
  
"Guys, we need to win or we're out," said Jericho.  
  
"Guys who are your opponents?" I asked everyone.  
  
"Me and Matt have Storm and Regal," said Jeff.  
  
"I have Shannon," said Jericho.  
  
"Beniot and I have Guerreros," said Kurt.  
  
"Undertaker and I have Lesnar and Kane," said Hunter.  
  
"Ok, guys who else has matches. We need to win every match no matter if it's with or with out the titles, still counts," I said. "Shawn you have Rey Mysterio, right?"  
  
"Yeah," he said.  
  
"Don't go that hard on him, but be careful with 619 move," I said.  
  
We all went to practice.  
  
"I don't get it," I said.  
  
"Get what?" asked Jericho.  
  
"Why do I have to fight Shane. It's crazy. I know he won't hurt me, because I'm a girl and his girl. Steph makes it harder for me. Whatever him and I are or were is over," I said.  
  
"You don't mean that," said Jericho.  
  
"Even if I don't how am I gonna see him after tonight, I hurt him and it's defenatly over," I said.  
  
"Hun, you love him, he loves you back. Eventually he'll forgive you. He doesn't want to be in this stupid Alliances, and you don't want him to be there too, so you'll work things out," said Chris.  
  
"But he has to play by their rules," I said.  
  
"So what?" asked Chris.  
  
"If she tells him to use everything he got, I don't even stand a chance. Plus, not only do I have to fight the VereBreaker, but I gotta fight the Frog Splash. I defenatly don't have a chance," I said in tears. "I just don't wanna fight my man." I ran to the locker room.  
  
"Shana, Cassandra, and Lita. Could you girl go and check on her?" asked Jeff.  
  
"Sure," they replied.  
  
They ran in saw me in tears.  
  
"Hun, we'll get him back," said Lita.  
  
"Well, what got we here," said Trish.  
  
"Trish drop it," said Shana.  
  
"I just wanna say that I'm dating Tommy, and that if there's anything we can do, we'll do it," she said.  
  
"Thanks Trish," I said.  
  
"What's wrong? Is it because of Shane?" she asked.  
  
"Being with out him is a total downfall, and now I have a match against him and RVD," I said. "Girls, I'm fine."  
  
::The evening::  
  
My music is playing  
  
I remember  
  
When you are with me  
  
I'm free... I'm careless... I believe  
  
Above all the others we'll fly  
  
This brings tears to my eyes  
  
My sacrifice  
  
The anouncer," Coming this way waighting in 120lbs, from Brooklyn NY. ASH." Then there was "Stand Back There's a Hurricane Comming Through'. "Her first apponnent waighting in 215 lbs, from NC The Hurricane." And then it was RVDs music. "And his partner waighting in 235lbs from MI, Rob Van Dam."  
  
The match started and I used everything I knew on Shane and then won.  
  
Anouncer," And the winer is Ash."  
  
My music is playing again  
  
I remember  
  
When you are with me  
  
I'm free... I'm careless... I believe  
  
Above all the others we'll fly  
  
This brings tears to my eyes  
  
My sacrifice  
  
Later on the matches were win by WWE.  
  
I went to see Shane.  
  
"Miss, can I help you?" asked the security guard.  
  
"Yeah, I got an important letter for Shane Helms," I said.  
  
"What is it about?" he asked.  
  
"His best friend got into a car accident and She wants him to know about it," I lied.  
  
"Sure, go ahead," he said.  
  
"Thanks," I said. "Hi guys."  
  
"Hey baby," said Shane kissing me.  
  
"Hi Ash," said Rob.  
  
"I'm so sorry," I said crying.  
  
"Shh, baby. You did what you were supposed to do. Baby, look at me," said Shane moving my head so I would look at him. "No matter what I still love you."  
  
"I hate this, it's like we're not together anymore, because of the Alliances," I said. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too," he said.  
  
"So, how are we gonna screw the Alliances if we gotta play by the rules?" asked Rob.  
  
"Guys make a scene that you follow the rules," I said really low. "Someone's comming, save me."  
  
I was in the bethroom when someone knocked on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" asked Rob.  
  
"Guys open the door, it's Stephanie," she said.  
  
"Ok, I'm comming," said Shane.  
  
"Hi guys," she said.  
  
"Hi," both said.  
  
"What was that all about?" she asked.  
  
"What that?" asked Rob.  
  
"In the ring," she said.  
  
"Oh, but you know that girl is strong," said Rob.  
  
"Yeah, whatever. You'll have a match with her again. That bitch is gonna pay," she said.  
  
"Yeah, whatever you want Steph," said Shane.  
  
I heard her leave and left through the window in tears. I came to my and Lita's room. Everyone was there. Shana, Matt, Jeff, Cassandra, Chris Jericho, Jay, Adam, Chris Beniot, and Kurt Angle. We talked about us winning today.  
  
"So Ash. How did you get passed security?" asked Matt.  
  
"Easy, lied about having a letter from his friend back home which got into a car accident," I said.  
  
"That rules!" said Jeff.  
  
"How was it?" asked Cassandra.  
  
"Everything was good exapt Steph showed up and I left by climbing out of a window," I said.  
  
I lied because I didn't want to tell them that she called me a bitch and that Shane didn't even say anything. I went to sleep crying and was waking up the whole night having the same dream of that.  
  
Next morning Jan 5th, I went to take a shower, and when I got out.  
  
"Hey Lita," I said.  
  
"Hi. Shane just called and he wanted to talk to you," she said.  
  
"Oh, why?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know, he called everyone on their cells, but didn't say why," she replied.  
  
We went downstairs to eat and I wasn't hungry. I saw Shane.  
  
"Guys, I'm not feeling good, I'm going back to the room," I said.  
  
"Sure," they said.  
  
"Hope you feel better," said Shana.  
  
"Thanks, bye," I siad.  
  
"Something's not right, I'll go talk to her," said Chris Jericho.  
  
He left.  
  
"Ash, hun! Wait up," he said.  
  
"What is it Chris?" I asked.  
  
"Look at me, I know something's wrong and I won't leave you if you don't talk. So please hun tell me what's going on," he replied.  
  
"Why everyone wants to ask me, why not go and ask Shane," I said crying.  
  
"Did he hurt you?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," I replied.  
  
"How?" he asked.  
  
"Remember I said that Steph came into the room?" I asked him.  
  
"Yeah, and?" he asked.  
  
"Well she told them that they'll fight me again and she said that I was going to pay," I said.  
  
"Tell me how she said that," he said.  
  
"That bitch is gonna pay, and Shane said 'yeah whatever you say Steph', with the tone of voice that makes me think that he doesn't even care," I replied.  
  
"I'm so sorry Ash, do you want me to talk to him?" he asked.  
  
"Do what you want Chris, I don't care," I said.  
  
He left the room and I fell asleep. Meanwhile Jericho went to find Shane.  
  
"Hey junior, can I have a word with you?" he asked Shane.  
  
"Hi. Yeah, sure Chris," he replied.  
  
"In private," he said.  
  
"Ok, Chris. Let's go," he said.  
  
They went outside.  
  
"What's going on with you junior?" asked Chris.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Shane.  
  
"Ash told me about last night," he said.  
  
"How is she Chris?" asked Shane.  
  
"Like hell, she cries all the time. Shane why didn't you say something like 'Steph she's not a bitch', that's what I would do. Unless you love being in the Alliances, and rather be one of them then with her. God Shane, anyone would kill to go out with her. She's so sweet even after going through hell in the last couple of years," he said.  
  
"I wanted Chris, I couldn't blow the covers. I need her, she's my life. She hates me, doesn't she?" he asked in tears.  
  
"No man, she doesn't hate you, she's just pissed. Give her time to cool off and try not to blow the covers, and don't let anyone call her a bitch," said Chris.  
  
"Steph called her that and I said yeah whatever, Steph," he said.  
  
"Shane, just talk to her. She's in the hotel room," said Chris.  
  
"Thanks for the advice," said Shane.  
  
"No problem, junior," said Chris.  
  
"Bye," said Shane.  
  
"Bye," said Chris.  
  
He knew I didn't eat in the morning, so he brought food for me to the room.  
  
"Hey baby, sorry about last night," he said.  
  
"Hi, that's ok," I said with a half smile.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"I hate this whole thing that kills me," I said crying.  
  
"Hun, don't worry, we'll make through it," he said smiling. I brought you food, so eat it," he said.  
  
"Thanks," I said.  
  
He brought me too much food and i couldn't eat it anymore.  
  
"I can't. If I eat more I'll get fat. Honestly I lost 10lbs already," I said smiling.  
  
"Shane, who told you were I'm gonna be?" I asked.  
  
"Chris Jericho," he replied.  
  
"I heard a rumor that Steph is making a rematch for us, it is true?" I asked laughing.  
  
"Yeah, but why are you laughing?" he asked.  
  
"Because, doesn't she get that you're there to destroy her not Vince, that guy is trouble," he said.  
  
"Why?" I asked. "I mean he told me that when this thing over, he'll take the best back."  
  
"He really must like you," he said teasing.  
  
"You're gonna pay for this," I said jumping on him.  
  
His eyes locked with mine, he took my palms into his, and he pressed his lips with mine. My heart started pounding, and we didn't breake the kiss until someone was comming in to the room.  
  
"Hey, sorry guys. Me and you gotta go, Steph wants to talk to us," RVD said.  
  
"Ok, sorry babe. But it's time for Hurricane to save the world," he said.  
  
"Yeah, right. Better yet to destroy it, because Steph is evil. Come into the room and say,' Stand Back, There's A Hurricane Commin' Through'," I said teasing him.  
  
"Stop teasing eachother. Let's get moving, before Justin Credible, William Regal, and Lance 'Thunder' Storm see us, we defenatly will be dead," said RVD.  
  
Shane kissed me last time before he left and left. I felt so alone without him, that I couldn't keep from crying. God, I hate that Steph stole the files, now I don't get to see him at all.  
  
"Hey gal, can I come in?" asked Chris Jericho.  
  
"Hey," I said with a half smile.  
  
"So, you and Shane are back in action?" he asked laughing.  
  
"Yeah, but what's the laugh all about?" I asked.  
  
"Not much, just those assclowns don't know who they're messing with," he said.  
  
"They don't know but they will find out," I said laughing. "Hey Chris, you wanna spy with me, so we'll know what they are up to, because I don't want Shane, Rob, and the others to get into big trouble."  
  
"Let's call the others and go," he said.  
  
I went to girls locker-room and Chris went to guys locker-room. In few minutes we were near the room of the Alliances.  
  
"Shane and Rob, you guys destroy Ash. I can't stand her nasty attitude. Others take out everyone you have matches with," said Steph.  
  
"Who are we all fighting?" asked Justin Credible.  
  
"Lance and William Regal vs Matt and Jeff," she said.  
  
"Justin, you're an idiot," I said behind the door but they didn't here.  
  
"Justin vs Chris Jericho," she said.  
  
"Ewwwww! That assclown should fight someone else," said Chris.  
  
"Why?" I asked.  
  
"He's a wecko. He only fights on persons weaknesses if a person has them, but I'm Y2J. I don't have any weaknesses compaired to that assclown," said Chris.  
  
"Shannon and Rey Mysterio vs Edge and Christian," she said.  
  
"Guys go easy on them, because they're destroying the Alliances, but be carefull of Rey's 619 move," I said.  
  
"Yeah, we know," Edge and Christian replied.  
  
"I didn't decide for the others, but we'll see," she said.  
  
"You guys, lets go before they'll figure out that we're spying," I wispered.  
  
We all left.  
  
"Now guys go, I need to decide other matches," said Steph.  
  
"Rob, I hate the way that bitch talks about my girl," said Shane.  
  
"Shh man, someone can hear us. Anyway how are we gonna fight her? What I mean is if we loose again Steph might figure out that something is going on," said Rob.  
  
The phone rang.  
  
"Hey Shane," I said.  
  
"Hi, you heard everything?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, I know. But we have a small problem," I said.  
  
"What kinda problem?" he asked.  
  
"Ok, if we have the match and both of you don't tag in eachother, she'll figure out that something's up. So you guys have to do that," I said.  
  
"Yeah, that's what I thought. Anyway I gotta go, talk to you later," he said.  
  
"Sure, bye baby," I said.  
  
"Bye girly," he said.  
  
"So, what you guys wanna do?" I asked.  
  
"No idea," they replied.  
  
"Guys, lets think of a plan on how we can screw them faster," said Jericho.  
  
"Only if we talk in codes," I said.  
  
"What do you mean in codes?" asked Adam.  
  
"Adam, I mean secretly. Like if we're talking about defeating the Alliances, we need to think of a secret codes for us and talking about the defeat," I said. "The only thing I know is in last month of the year, we have a PPV event. Vince doesn't know how to call it and they doen't know yet either."  
  
"I got a question," said Christian. "You saying this whole thing, but what about Shane, Shannon, Rob, and others. How they will know about the PPV event and other stuff like codes?"  
  
"Don't worry Jay, they'll know," I said.  
  
"What can our code names be?" asked Beniot.  
  
"Make a list of your names and lastnames and we'll use one of the letters," I said. "Like mine is Ashley, my code would be A."  
  
"Mine is CJ,' said Jericho.  
  
"Mine is B," said Beniot.  
  
"M," said Matt.  
  
"N," said Jeff.  
  
"AJ," said Andrew.  
  
"JC," said Christian.  
  
"AC," said Adam.  
  
"SM," said Shawn. "Better yet Tiny."  
  
Everyone looked at him and asked, "What the heck is that?!"  
  
"Look, it's better than SM," Shawn answered.  
  
"PJ," said Triple H.  
  
"AK" said Kurt.  
  
The others were still thinking.  
  
"Guys, word screw or destroy will be d," I said.  
  
"Everything will have codes, but Triple H for you PJ is funny, name because it's like pijamas," said Jericho.  
  
"I know, but they won't figure out, espacially my wife," Hunter replied.  
  
Then we we went to work out in the gym.  
  
::Gym::  
  
"Hey baby," said Shane.  
  
"Hey, what's all that?" I said trying not to laugh.  
  
"Just didn't want anyone to know who I am," he said.  
  
"Very funny reporter, but let's get right into business. We made codes for words and our names," I told him.  
  
I told him all of them and he understood.  
  
"Now hun for another business," I said.  
  
He kissed me passionatly.  
  
"Hey, two love birds, get a damn room," said Triple H.  
  
"Hunter stop," said Jericho.  
  
"He's one of them," he said.  
  
"He is, but he's on our side, so stop it, or you'll be out," said Vince.  
  
"Hi," all of us said.  
  
"Hi," he replied.  
  
"Vince, we listened to everything Steph said. She wants me to have a match against Shane and RVD," I said.  
  
"She's an idiot," he said.  
  
We all started laughing.  
  
"Well guys have fun on winning the matches," said Vince before he left.  
  
Shane left and the time ran fast. It was night time when when we finished talking about matches and how to win them.  
  
On Jan 6th, we practiced the whole time and nothing else to do.  
  
"Matt, I need a brake," I said after being beaten by him mostly the whole 3 hours of practice.  
  
"What's with you, try, do it," he said.  
  
"I can't, I won't, and I don't want to. It's getting rediculous, I love Shane, but can't see him because of Rob," I said in tears.  
  
"Shh, baby. There's Shane," he said.  
  
"Hey Matt, baby," he said.  
  
"Hi," we both said.  
  
"I love you Ash," he said kissing me.  
  
"Love you back," I said with more tears.  
  
"Hun, what's wrong? You cry and never slime," he said picking up my head so we both look at eachothers eyes.  
  
"I hate Steph and I hate this," I said without blinking.  
  
"You hate what?" he asked with a consern.  
  
"I hate that your filles got stolen and I hate that I can't see you anymore," I said.  
  
Shane looks at me with a confused look on his face.  
  
"Look baby, my life wasn't stolen and somehow we'll find a way to see eachother with out suspition. It won't be sneakying around, but it'll be more personal," a smile crossed my face as he said that and kissed me.  
  
"How are we gonna pull that off, without one of the morons from alliance finding out?" I asked.  
  
"Don't worry. I know someone and if he finds out and tells Steph, he would be divorced in a second," he said with an evil grin.  
  
"What are you talking about hun?" I asked smiling.  
  
"I got my eyes on Regal and Storm. They're cheating on their wives," he said.  
  
"You don't mean?" I said but Shane slowly nodded his head and Jericho was standing near the door. "Holly Shit!" I screamed. "Poor wives they got."  
  
"I know, I have a tape of that saved somewhere," he said.  
  
Chris Jericho came in.  
  
"Hey guys. What the hell?!" he screamed.  
  
"Shh Chris," I said.  
  
"Shane, are you serious?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," Shane answered.  
  
"Ash we gotta go. Shane destroy," said Chris.  
  
I kissed Shane and left. We went one way and Shane went the other.  
  
We practiced more until it was time for our matches.  
  
My music was playing and the anouncer said what she was supposed to say. Then Shane came out and after him was Rob. Our match was DQ, because of interference of William Regal and Lance 'Thunder' Storm running in with bass knucles. They didn't hit RVD or Hurricane, but Regal hit me with the knucles. No wins because of that.  
  
Matt and Jeff took me to the trainer room.  
  
"Chris, we need your help. My cousin is not moving. That bitch Regal hit her with his knucles," said Jeff.  
  
Chris checked me out.  
  
"Guys she has a concusion and maybe a sore neck. We'll take her to the hospital," said Chris.  
  
"I'm going with her," said someone. Everyone rurned around and it was Shane dressed as a reporter.  
  
"Ok. Shane you'll call us and tell us which hospital," said Matt.  
  
"Sure," he replied.  
  
"No one is taking me to the hospital," I cried. "Shit, my head hurts. I hate those two, espacially Regal."  
  
Matt and Jeff left. I was crying the whole way to the hospital and didn't want to talk to Shane.  
  
"Come on baby, I'm sorry," said Shane.  
  
"How come you let them do this to me?" I asked not looking at him.  
  
"I didn't know they would," said Shane. "They'll pay, I promise you."  
  
We didn't speak until we got to the room.  
  
"We need to do the X-Rays," the nurse said.  
  
"For my head and neck?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah," she said.  
  
She took me in and the Shane called the guys. In 30 minutes they came. I was asleep by that time and the doctor went to talk to them.  
  
"Guys, she has a concusion and a sore neck. We'll keep her for few days, and when we let her go, she can't wrestle until she'll be 100% in form,"said Doctor.  
  
"God Shane," said Jeff. "Look she's not herself anymore."  
  
"Guys, I didn't know about them, but I promise you, they'll pay," said Shane.  
  
Jeff started crying and Lita came up to him.  
  
"Jeff baby. She'll be fine," said Lita.  
  
"Lita, she's my little cousin," said Jeff.  
  
"Jeff, I'm sorry," said Shane.  
  
"Doctor can we see her?" asked Matt.  
  
"Yeah sure guys," he replied.  
  
Shane got a phone call.  
  
"Guys, I'll be in later," said Shane.  
  
"Ok," said Lita.  
  
"Hi Chris," said Shane.  
  
"Hey. How's she?" asked Chris.  
  
"I don't know. All I know is that she has a concusion and a sore neck," said Shane.  
  
"Tell us in which hospital you're in and we'll be there," said Chris.  
  
"Wrestling hospital," said Shane. "So who won?"  
  
"WWE, all the matches," said Chris.  
  
"That's great," said Shane. "Just come."  
  
"We'll see ya later," said Chris.  
  
"Bye," Shane replied putting down the phone.  
  
Lita, Matt, and Jeff came out from the room.  
  
"Guys any news? She's ok right?" he asked with tears.  
  
"She's sleeping but she's fine. Go into the room," said Lita.  
  
"Ok," said Shane.  
  
"We are out. We'll see you and her tomorrow," said Matt.  
  
"Bye," said Shane.  
  
"Bye," they replied.  
  
Shane came into the room but couldn't go near. He was really scared.  
  
"You can go in, you know that,' a young nurse said. "But don't wake her up, and if you hear her talk just call me."  
  
"Ok Marie," said Shane lookinh at her tag.  
  
"You're Hurricane right?" she asked not knowing his real name.  
  
"Gregory Shane Helms," said Shane.  
  
"Marie Jennie Wallsh," she said. "It's nice to meet you. Go in don't worry."  
  
"Same here," he said.  
  
He came near her and said down on the chair.  
  
"Baby, I love you, and promise you they'll pay for this," he said. "You are my everything."  
  
At that moment I didn't wake up, but I started talking and moving. Shane was listening to this.  
  
::In my dream::  
  
"Shane don't leave me. They are gonna try to hurt me. Why are you leaving me, no, don't!?" I screamed in tears.  
  
::The end of the dream::  
  
"Nurse," called Shane. "Baby, I'm here don't worry."  
  
"Shane, what's going on?" asked Marie.  
  
"She's talking in her sleep. I can't wake her up," he replied.  
  
"Shane, she'll wake up evantually. She has a nightmare of the match. It's normal, but scary," she said.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked.  
  
"She's having a nervouse brake down, but it's not serious. The dreams that people have when they're like this are normal for the person who got hurt," she said.  
  
I open my eyes.  
  
"Shane," I said.  
  
The nurse leaves and he comes up to me.  
  
"Yeah baby," he said. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I had a bad dream," I said crying.  
  
"It's because of me hun," he said.  
  
"No Shane, it's not your fault. They know about us, don't they?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, they do baby. They'll pay," he said.  
  
"Where are Matt, Lita, and Jeff?" I asked. "I heard them talk but don't know for sure."  
  
"They were here and they'll come back tomorrow," he said. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Exept of the pain in my head and neck, I'm feeling ok," I said.  
  
We kissed and heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Hey guys," I said greating Nikki, Shannon, Shana, Chris Jericho, Jessi (shes Chris' real life wife.), Cassandra, Jay, Adam, Andrew, Rob, and Oscar.  
  
"Hey guys," said Shane.  
  
"Hey," all replied.  
  
"How are you feeling?" asked Nikki.  
  
"I'm ok," I replied. "Thanks for asking."  
  
"No problem," she said.  
  
"We really feel bad for what happend," said Chris. "They'll pay."  
  
"I feel better, but I need a vecation," I said.  
  
"Guys they will and you can thank Shane," I said smiling.  
  
They all looked at him.  
  
"Ok, ok. I got a black mail. I have pictured, video tape, and tape recorder of them," he said.  
  
"Ewwwww!" I screamed. "I thought you only had a video tape."  
  
"Funny," said Shannon.  
  
"Guys it's no joke. Look at this," said Shane.  
  
"Holly shit!" screamed Jericho. "This got to be bad."  
  
"It's pay back time," I said.  
  
"Ash, where do you want to go on your vecation?" asked Chris.  
  
"To Ukraine," I said.  
  
"Why?" asked Shannon.  
  
"Because I wanna see my friends. Shane, if you want, you can come with me, just for 4 days?" I asked Shane.  
  
"I don't know baby," he replied.  
  
"Shane go with her. Tell Steph that your friends is in the hospital and you wanna see her," said Nikki.  
  
"Sorry guys to interupt but the visiting hourse are over. She needs her rest," said Marie.  
  
"Bye Ash," everyone said.  
  
"Bye guys," I said.  
  
"Marie, can I sleep in the hospital, in her room?" asked Shane while everyone gave me a hug.  
  
"Yeah, sure Shane," she said smiling.  
  
"Thanks," he said.  
  
"No problem," she said. "Well I better give her the medicine."  
  
"Ok," he said.  
  
"Take care Shane," everyone said.  
  
"Bye, thanks for comming," he said.  
  
"That's what friends are for," said Adam.  
  
By that time Marie left the room. She went to her room where she changed and turned on the 3 Count. She started singing while listening to it.  
  
"Can't get you outta my heart  
  
I knew we were in trouble right from the start  
  
We should've played it smart  
  
Now I can't get you otta my heart."  
  
At that moment she realized that she might have feelings for him, but she pushed that thought away, not really wanting to think about it.  
  
"Shane, you're trouble maker," I said laughing.  
  
"Yeah, I am. Especially when it comes to someone hurting you baby," he said kissing me.  
  
"Shane," I said moving away.  
  
"Yeah baby?" he asked looking into my eyes.  
  
"Do you think Marie has a crush on you?" I asked him.  
  
"I was thinking, but I don't know, you think she does?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, the way she looks at you. Don't worry baby, I'm not jealous," I said.  
  
"I know you're not. Baby, lets go to sleep together," he said.  
  
"Goodnight baby," I said kissing him.  
  
"Goodnight," he said.  
  
We were sleeping and at night I woke up feeling worser then before, my neck was killing me and my head was hurting me badly. I felt really bad about this whole sick thing and didn't want to wake Shane up. I waited 30 minutes thinking that this pain will go away, but it didn't. I called up the nurse and at that time Shane woke up. The time now was 4am, Jan 7th.  
  
"Baby, what's going on?" he asked with conecrn written all over his face.  
  
"I don't know, but the pain in my lower back kept me up for 30 minutes," I said trying not to cry.  
  
"Baby, is there something you're not telling me?" he asked.  
  
"The only thing is that when Regal hit me with the knucles, he hit my lower back with his leg," I said.  
  
"Son of a bitch!" cried Shane.  
  
The nurse came in and gave me some pain killers.  
  
"Ash, this could help ease the pain, but in the morning the doctor will check you out, ok?" she asked with a smile.  
  
"Thanks Marie," I said.  
  
She left.  
  
"So, how about the vecation Shane?" I asked him.  
  
"I don't know, but I'll try to get it," he said smiling.  
  
"Just do what I did, when I came to see you. Tell her that your friend is in the hospital in NC," I said.  
  
"Yeah, I will baby," he said.  
  
We went back to sleep. We woke up really late, even after the doctor checked me out, and saw Matt, Lita, and Jeff.  
  
"They look so cute together when they sleep," said Lita smiling.  
  
"Hi guys," said Shane and I.  
  
"Hey," said Lita, Matt, and Jeff.  
  
"How you feeling baby?" asked Jeff.  
  
"Abit better, thanks for asking. My lower back kept me awake for some time," I said.  
  
"Why?" asked Matt.  
  
"Because Regal hit me there," I said.  
  
"So guys when is our regenge?" asked Lita.  
  
"Before we go to vecation," said Shane.  
  
"What vecation?" asked Matt.  
  
"I wanna go and see my friends," I said.  
  
"I wanna go with her," said Shane. "And we're going to Ukraine."  
  
"Oh, that's cool Ash," said Matt.  
  
"Baby, before I forget, I'm gonna call Steph and tell her that I wanna go to NC hospital to see my friend," he said.  
  
"Liar," said Matt.  
  
"Yeah, I know," replied Shane.  
  
"Call her," said Jeff.  
  
"Be right back," he said walking out.  
  
He walked out and dialed Steph's number.  
  
"Hi Steph," he said.  
  
"Hi Shane. What's going on?" she asked.  
  
"My friend got hurt really badly, she's in the hospital, and I wanna go see her," he said.  
  
"How many days you wanna be out?" she asked.  
  
"Four days to a week," he said.  
  
"Sure, I'll give you a week, because you deserve it. You beat Ash," she said.  
  
"Ok, thanks Steph, bye," he said.  
  
He didn't go back into the room, he started thinking, "how can I make it up to her? Steph is right I beat Ash. The girl of my dreams. The girl I would die for. The girl that loves me more then anything in the world, and I love her that way. I don't deserve her especially after what I did." At that moment he got a call.  
  
"Hello," he said.  
  
"Shane, it's Steph. When are you leaving?" she asked.  
  
"Tomorrow, after the show," he replied.  
  
"Ok," she said.  
  
"Bye Steph," he said.  
  
"Bye," she replied.  
  
"Shane, what's wrong?" asked Lita.  
  
"Amy, I don't know what to do," he said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" she asked.  
  
"I hate the way Steph calls her, and and I hate myself for not saying anything," he said.  
  
"Shane, it's not your fault, you can't brake the code, but now we need protection from you," said Amy.  
  
"Protection from what?" he asked.  
  
"Protection from you, Rob, Shannon, and Oscar, because we don't want Lance Storm or William Regal to tell the truth or to hit Ash again," said Amy.  
  
"I promised that I will do everything to keep my promise," said Shane looking up and saw me, Matt, and Jeff standing there.  
  
"Shane, it's not your fault, but we need to go back pack our bags because tomorrow after the show we're leaving," I said.  
  
"I know," he said. "So guys, any news on the WCW and ECW Alliances."  
  
"Yup, Kane and Shane McMachon had a fight and he went to WWE," said Jeff.  
  
"Come on guys, lets get out of here and go eat," said Matt.  
  
"Good idea Matt," I said laughing. "I'm starving."  
  
We went to get food and got back.  
  
"Guys, I'll need help to get 'Thunder' and Regal into one of your locker rooms with all the good guys and show the tape," he said.  
  
"Shane, we'll go tell the guys and you tell them that you got some thing you wanna show them, but call Nikki and Shannon to come," said Matt.  
  
I dialed Adams number and Cassandra picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello," she said. "Hey, tell Adam, Jay, Chris Jericho, Chris Beniot, Andrew, Kurt Angle, and Kane to come to the big room, Matt went to get others, and Shane went to get Storm and Regal," I said.  
  
"Ok, sure. We'll be there," she said.  
  
Matt and the others came to the room, so did Shannon and Nikki, and now all we need is for Shane to get those two.  
  
"Lance, William," shouted Shane. "Come with me, I gotta show you something."  
  
"Ok," they said in union.  
  
Shane brought them here.  
  
"What is this?" asked Regal.  
  
Shane put the tape into VCR in which Regal and Storm were doing nasty things, the things that they usually did with their wives, but turned it off. He turned on the tape recorder and showed the pictures.  
  
"This is what the whole world including your wives will find out, if you don't keep your mouths shut," said Shane. "You got me."  
  
"How did you get that?" asked Lance.  
  
"Secret, because you know that Shane and I are dating. So we don't know how you figured out, but if you say something about us, the whole world are gonna see that," I said.  
  
"You bitch!" screamed Lance.  
  
"I wouldn't be a bitch, if you junior with that whining baby wouldn't hit me with the knucles," I said. "Assholes."  
  
"You got us, sick bastards," Jericho said.  
  
Everyone was laughing, and Starm and Regal left.  
  
"You go girl," said Adam cracking up.  
  
"This is why I love you so much," said Chris Jericho.  
  
"Because I make you guys laugh," I said laughing.  
  
"Yep," everyone said.  
  
"You know with out you Ash, we wouldn't be laughing so many times," said Adam.  
  
"Guys, because you're my friends thats the reason why you laugh at everything I do. But did you see the looks on those two when we showed the tape?" I asked laughing.  
  
"Yep," everyone said.  
  
"The only this is that I feel bad for rheir wives," I said.  
  
"True," the replied.  
  
"Baby, at least they will keep quiet for a while," said Shane.  
  
We talked some more about that, and later on we all went to celebrate. We talked more again about what happend, and has lots of fun. When we came back we all went to sleep.  
  
Next morning, Jan 8th, we ate breakfast and I saw Lance Storm and William Regal.  
  
"Hey whining babies," I said laughing.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Lance coldly.  
  
"Yo chill. All I want from you is to let Lita and I to win," I said. "If you don't we'll show the tape."  
  
"Fine," they both said.  
  
"So, then it's sattelled. I'll see you in the ring," I said walking away.  
  
"So, what happend?" asked Chris.  
  
"I just told them to loose or they'll see their own tape on National TV," I said.  
  
Everyone started laughing.  
  
"What would we do with out you?" asked Adam.  
  
"I don't know, probably be bored," I said.  
  
"True," replied Jericho.  
  
"I'm going to pack my bags," I said.  
  
Shane told his friends that he'll do the same thing. I packed alot of things nd helped Shane doing the same thing. It took us mostly the whole day, and when we were done he left, and it was time to begin. I got a knocked on the door.  
  
"Come on in," I said.  
  
"Hey," said Lita.  
  
"Hi Amy," I said.  
  
"It's time to go, because our match is the first one," she said.  
  
"Ok," I said.  
  
We ran backstage , Regal and Storm were already in the ring.  
  
"Wait, they wonna say something," I said.  
  
"We have some news about some info that we found out," said Lance.  
  
"Lita, lets go," I said.  
  
"I just wanna say," said Regal getting cut off.  
  
"And their apponents are Lita and Ash," said the announcer.  
  
We went into the ring.  
  
"Listen Storm and Regal, no one likes your chats, just shut up," I said pissed.  
  
People were chearing for me and Lita. Thematch started with me vs Lance Storm.  
  
"Lance sucks! Lance sucks!" they started to scream. Then they started, "let's go Ash! Let's go Ash!"  
  
I taped Lita and Lita finished the job on Lance.  
  
"Don't you ever dare tell the truth or we show them that thing you guys have with eachother," said Lita coldly.  
  
"And the winners are Lita and Ash," said the announcer.  
  
We got backstage and I saw Chris.  
  
"Hey," I said.  
  
"Hey Ash," replied Jericho. "I got a question for you."  
  
"Ask away," I said.  
  
"We know eachother for 4 month now, and I still don't know your lastname," he said.  
  
"My full name is Ashley Angel," I said smiling. "You could've asked me earlier, or ask Shane, Jeff, or Matt,"  
  
"I know, but I never had that much time," he said.  
  
"Chris when is your wedding?" I asked.  
  
"After you and Shane get back," he replied.  
  
Chris and I went to others. Shane and I said my byes to everyone and then Shane and I left. We went to Ukraine. The plane ride was 1 hours and we slept almost the whole time.  
  
Jan 9th (by Ukranian time, by American time it would be 7 hours earlier. Let's say they got there by 9 am in ukranian time, it would be only 2 am in american time)  
  
"Shane, we're here, change the watch on 7 hours forward," I told him.  
  
Wow the city was beautiful and it was the best thing that have ever happend to me. After so many years the city looks more beatiful then it did before. We came to my friends house and they gave us one of their rooms. My God father was so nice to Shane even knowing that he was 26. His wife was greta and my best guy friend didn't change abit exept he got taller.  
  
"So, Shane what do you wanna do?" I asked.  
  
"I'm starving, can we go to McDonald's?" he asked.  
  
"Eugene, where's McDonald's?" I asked my friend in russian.  
  
"Not far from here, we can walk there," he replied in russian.  
  
"Ok, let's go" I said.  
  
We went To McDonald's and people who watch wrestling knew who we were.  
  
"What would you like to order?" a 20 year old girl asked all of us.  
  
"Big Macs," replied Shane.  
  
"Aren't you both wrestlers?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm in WCW/ECW Alliances, and that's my girlfriend who's in WWE," said Shane.  
  
"Do you want something to drink with that?"  
  
"Sure, how about sprite," I said.  
  
"Do you want ketchup for fries?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah," said Shane.  
  
"That's 60 griven," she said.  
  
"What did she say?" asked Shane.  
  
"15 bucks," I said laughing.  
  
We spend showing Shane around, he loved it here. Later on we went to the gym. People asked for our authographs and he realized that people are nice.  
  
"Baby, people are really nice here," he said.  
  
"I know, but don't be charmed. They'll get the rumors started faster then in the US," I said laughing.  
  
The whole week passed so quickly, because all we were doing is being at the gym and hung out with my friends. We got back to the US on Jan 16th in the morning. I took out my phone and called Matt. Lita picked up.  
  
"Hi," she said.  
  
"Hey Lita, we're back," I said.  
  
"I can see that. How was it?" she asked.  
  
"Cold, snowing, beautiful, and we been working out alot," I said.  
  
"That's great," she said.  
  
"So Lita, who won this week?" I asked.  
  
"We did, we got almost all of WCW and ECW titles. It's so great," she said.  
  
"What titles do we need to get?" I asked.  
  
"Championship, Continental, and ECW tag team championship," she replied.  
  
"Wow!" I said. "Lita, we'll be in the locker room in a while. I'll talk to you then."  
  
"Ok, bye," she replied.  
  
"Bye," I said.  
  
Shane and I got into the car, and in 20 minutes we were in our own locker rooms.  
  
I got a call.  
  
"Baby, I miss you already," he said feeling sad.  
  
"I miss you too, Rob's there?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah," he replied. "Why?"  
  
"Just wanna know if those whining babies kept their mouths shut," I said laughing.  
  
I heard that Shane was asking Rob.  
  
"Yo, Rob," he said.  
  
"Yeah," replied Rob.  
  
"Did Storm and Regal were keeping their mouths shut this week?" asked Shane.  
  
"Yeah, thet did," replied Rob.  
  
"Thanks," he said.  
  
"No problem," replied Rob.  
  
"No baby, they been good," he said.  
  
"Ok, I love you. Later on try to come," I said.  
  
"Ok, I love you too," he said. "Ok, Steph is at the door. I got to go."  
  
"Ok, bye," I said.  
  
"Bye baby," he said.  
  
"What is she always talking about?" I asked.  
  
"Hi, " said Chris Beniot.  
  
"Hi. How's your wife doing?" I asked him.  
  
"Good, thanks for asking," he said. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Not much, just Steph bugs my boyfriend all the time," I said.  
  
"Don't worry, I know Shane. He's a good guy," said Chris.  
  
"I'm not worrying about Shane. I'm sick of her. Look, the next match shane is gonna have will be against me in a handy cap match," I said.  
  
"Ok, let's see. You had that twice. You won one time and second time you got hurt. If you have that match, threaten Storm and Regal that if they come out and do something, you'll show the tape," he said.  
  
"Great idea. Thanks Chris," I said.  
  
"No problem!" he replied.  
  
In 10 minutes the phone rang.  
  
"Hi baby," I said.  
  
"Hey Ash," he replied.  
  
"So any news from Stephanie?" I asked looking at Chris.  
  
"Yeah, another handy cap match," he said.  
  
"I knew it," I said.  
  
"How?" he asked.  
  
"Because, that's what she gave us twice already. Unfair, I'm fucking tired to have matches with you and Rob," I said.  
  
"Damn," swored Chris.  
  
"Is that Beniot?" asked Shane.  
  
"Yeah," I replied. "Listen Shane, go tell Storm and Regal not to get their asse into the ring, like they did last time. Or this time I'll show the tape for real, and wouldn't gve a damn about what could happen."  
  
"Sure sweet thing," he said laughing.  
  
"I got to go, someones at the door," I said.  
  
"Bye baby," he said.  
  
"Bye," I said.  
  
I opened the door and my match was the last one of the night. Chris Beniot and Kurt Angle had a match against Lance Storm and William Regal.  
  
"Damn," I swored. "Here Chris, you and Angle have a match against Regal and Storm."  
  
"Those morons don't know qhat they got theirselves into," he said laughing. "Anyway I'm gonna go practice."  
  
"Ok, I'll be down shortly," I said.  
  
He left and I started reading the sheet with all thematches, then went to practice.  
  
::The evening::  
  
Match 1: Kurt Angle and Chris Beniot vs Lance Storm and William Regal. No one knew who was the legal men over there, but Beniot put Storm into the cross face and Angle put Regal into the angle lock. They both tapped.  
  
Match 2: Triple H and Shawn Michaels (HBK) vs Rhyno and Billy Kidman. Kidman just got back after being out for a long time because he was injured. They won because of Rhyno and his gore.  
  
Match 3: Chris Jericho vs Shannon Moore. Chris won the match, he made Shannon tap when he put him into the Walls of Jericho.  
  
Match 4: Edge and Christian vs Rey Mysterio and Steven Richards. Edge and Christian won.  
  
Match 5: Lita and Trish Stratus vs Stacy Kiebler and Torrie Willson. Lita and Trish won.  
  
Match 6: Jeff and Matt Hardy vs Bubba Ray and Spike Dudley. Jeff and Matt won.  
  
Before my match. In backstage Christian and Edge had a fight. Christian hit Edge and Edge was out cold.  
  
"Your mother made a mistake giving you birth 27 years ago!" Christian screamed.  
  
Match 7: Ash vs Hurricane and RVD. I won.  
  
::After the matches::  
  
"Adam, you're alright?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah," he replied. "How was that?"  
  
"Good, convinsing," I replied. "Where's Jay?"  
  
"I'm here Ash. Sorry Adam," he said.  
  
"That's ok," replied Adam.  
  
"Ash, where are you?" asked a voice.  
  
"Over here, talking to Adam and Jay," I said.  
  
"Who was that in the funny NC accent?" asked Adam.  
  
"Thats Shane," I replied, turning around and he was there.  
  
"Hey guys, babe," he said kissing me.  
  
"Hey," both replied.  
  
"Great job," said Shane to all of us.  
  
"Thanks," we all replied.  
  
"How you feeling baby taking that frog splash from Rob?" he asked.  
  
"My stomach hurts, but I'll live. Just tell him not to do that again," I said.  
  
"Sure baby," he said. "I got to go, Stephanie wants to talk to us and Billy."  
  
"Billy Kidman?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, he's a great guy," Shane replied.  
  
"I wanna have a match against him," I said.  
  
"No way baby, hes tough," he said.  
  
"Not tougher then Rob. Come on Peter is a great guy, I gruw up watching him and all the other guys," I said kissing Shane.  
  
"Sure, but I really need to go," he said. "See you guys later."  
  
"Bye," all of us replied.  
  
"Adam, how you feeling?" asked Cassandra walking in.  
  
"I'm doing good," he relied.  
  
"If I didn't know better, Jay would be hurt right now," she said.  
  
We started laughing and Jay was confused.  
  
"Jay, she ment that she would beat you up if what you said was real," I said.  
  
"Oh, but I'm really sorry," he said.  
  
"It's ok, really man. It's no big deal," said Adam.  
  
"Hey guys," said Shana.  
  
"Hey," we all replied.  
  
"Oh shoot," I said.  
  
"What?" asked Adam.  
  
"Guys we need to go buy presents for tomorrow and we need to get our dresses from that store," I said.  
  
"Then lets go," said Jay.  
  
I called Matt.  
  
"Hey Matt, It's Ash," I said.  
  
"Hey baby, what's up?" he asked.  
  
"We're going to get presents and our dresses for the wedding," I said.  
  
"Yeah, we're already here. Want us to wait for you?" he asked.  
  
"Sure. Who's there with you?" I asked.  
  
"Jeff, Lita, Nikki, Shannon, and Shane," he replied.  
  
"Ok, we're out. We'll be there in a couple," I said.  
  
"Sure," he replied.  
  
In 10 minutes we were in the store.  
  
"Hey baby," I said kissing Shane.  
  
"Hey hun," he said. "Your wish is gonna come true next week on Raw. You'll be facing Peter in a match."  
  
"That's great, but is there any catch to it," I asked.  
  
"You mean like Rob, me, and Peter?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," I replied.  
  
"No, you against him. Rob and I are taking on Matt and Jeff.  
  
"Ooooooooh," I said laughing.  
  
Our dresses were beautiful, guys looked hot. We paid for the dresses and went to buy gifts, we thought it would be nice on buying them something and giving them money. We went back to the hotels and went to sleep.  
  
::At Jessicas house::  
  
"Baby, can't believe our day is tomorrow when we say our 'I do'," said Chris.  
  
"Can't wait either," said Jessica kissing him.  
  
"I love you," said Chris.  
  
"I love you too," said Jessi.  
  
"It's almost time baby, I'm gonna go," said Chris kissing her.  
  
"Ok," she said.  
  
He kissed her goodbye and left. He now couldn't see her until she walks down the isle in the wedding dress. He came to the hotel room and went to sleep. Jessi fell asleep thinking bout their wedding. All of us fell asleep too because we got to wake up early in the morning.  
  
Jan 17.  
  
I woke up at 6am because I needed time to get ready, everyone else woke up at 6:20 am. At 8am we went to the salon to get our hair, make up, and nails done, guys went just to get their hair done. At 11 we got back all looking good and got dressed. Guys left and got to the church, us girls went to get Jessi from her house. She looked so beautiful in the wedding dress.  
  
"Jessi, you look so beautiful," I said.  
  
"Thanks," she replied.  
  
The guy were already staying and wating for all of us to come down the isle. First it was all of us and then Jessi started walking holding hands with her father. She walked down and Chris took her hand.  
  
"We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of these 2 people. If there is anyone here today think these 2 should not get married speak now or forever hold their peace," said the priest.  
  
No one said anything.  
  
"Christopher Kieth Irvine, do you take Jessica Williams to be your lawfuly wedded wife, to cherish and to love her in sickness and in helth, till death do you part?" he asked Chris.  
  
"I do baby," replied Chris putting a ring onto her finger.  
  
"Jessica Williams, do you take Christopher Kieth Irvine to be your lawfuly wedded husband, to cherish and to love him in sickness and in helth, till death do you part?" he asked Jessi.  
  
"I do my love," she replied putting a ring onto his finger.  
  
"By the power invested in me, in this church, and in God, now I pronounce you husband and wife. Now you may kiss the bride," he said.  
  
Chris kissed Jessi. We all congradulated them, and went to the restuarent. We all gave them our presents and money. The music was great, some of the songs were 'Visualize', 'Breaking All The Rules' by 2GETHER, 'I Just Wanna Be With You', 'I Need Love', and 'Falling' by NSYNC, 'Only Hope' and 'It's Gonna Be Love' by Mandy Moore, 'Irresistible', 'Forever In Your Eyes', 'There You Were', and 'For Your Love' by Jessica Simpson, 'All For Love' and 'Baby I Would' by OTOWN, and others.  
  
When I woke up the next morning, Jan 18th, I woke up with Shane. It sounds funny because I always thought I'm gonna wait till our first night being married. Today is Sunday and I'm happy because to morrow I have a match with someone one diffrent then Shane and Rob.  
  
"Goodmorning baby," said Shane opening his eyes.  
  
"Goodmorning Sugar Shane," I said kissing him.  
  
"What time is it?" he asked.  
  
"10 am, why?" I asked.  
  
"Oh shoot, we gotta get ready," he said.  
  
"Hun, we don't have matches, tonight. Only Hardyz vs Dudleyz, and Sean Morley vs Steven Richards. We could show up, but first we gotta do shoping," I said.  
  
"Why shopping, why not the gym?" he asked.  
  
"Because I need something new, something hot for the match with Billy," I said laughing. "Seriously I need new clothe that's all. Come on Sugar get up!"  
  
"I love when you call me Sugar, Honey!" he said going to take a shower.  
  
I took the shower before him, but I would never take it that long, 20 minutes. After he finished he came out wearing green jeans, but no shirt. After breakfast he still had no idea what shirt to wear.  
  
"Baby, which one should I wear, the dark green one which says 'Sugar on top', or this green which says 'Whassup with dat?!'" he asked.  
  
"I prefer 'Sugar on top'. It's actually more you," I said.  
  
"Then it's satteled, I'm wearing the sugar on top," he said smiling.  
  
"Come on Sugar, let's move. Your honey needs to get clothe," I said laughing. I kissed him and we went to the mall.  
  
::In the mall::  
  
I got baby blue jeans which said Angel on them and I got a blue shirt which said Sugar. When I put that on to show it to Shane, shane loved it.  
  
"Shae, what you think about this?" I asked.  
  
"Everything would look hot on you baby," he said kissin me.  
  
I paid for it and then we went to another store. In this store one was 7 and the other one was 5 years old boys came up to us.  
  
"You must be Hurricane?" asked one of them.  
  
"Yes, young citizens of this fine country," replied Shane with his NC accent and I was laughing.  
  
"Can we get your authographs?" the other one asked.  
  
"Sure, what are your names?" he asked.  
  
"Mine is Angel, and my brother Gregory," replied Angel with a smile.  
  
"Here you go guys," said Shane.  
  
"Thank you,' both of the kids said in union.  
  
"You're welcome," replied Shane.  
  
"You must be Ash?" Gregory asked.  
  
"Yeah," I replied. "You want my authograph too?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks," they said in union.  
  
"You're welcome," I said giving them my authograph.  
  
We went to another store and i bought shoes, before we left, there was a 15 year old girl.  
  
"Oh My God! Shane, I fantasize about you all the time. I'm in love with you! Marry me Shane!" she was screaming.  
  
We got out from the store and got back to the hotel room. We started laughing.  
  
"That's so crazy. What's with teenage girl?" he asked laughing.  
  
"You're hot baby, you're a celebrity, and you have money. That's all teens want," I said.  
  
"You're a teen and you don't act like that girl did," he said.  
  
"Hun, because I know how it feels to be known by people. They love us, it's like that, but it's wrong the way they show it. I love you for who you are as a person, not as a celebrity. They see you and others only as celebrity," I said kissing him.  
  
"How is that possible?" he asked. "I mean Jeff and Matt were since 1993, but you only became celebrity when you beat Angle."  
  
"That's why I know how you feel," I said. "Damn, I saw a hot tank top bu because of that girl I couldn't get it. Can we go back?"  
  
"Sure anything you want," he said.  
  
We went back, I went to check that tank top, and when I tried to get back to Shane, he was talking to someone.  
  
"Hey Shane," that guy said.  
  
"Hey Jeff," said Shane.  
  
"Oh My God, that's Jeff Jarnett," I said wisperring.  
  
"So, how's life?" asked Jeff.  
  
"Good, how's yours?" asked Shane.  
  
"Everything's great," replied Jeff.  
  
"When did you get back from Europe?" asked Shane.  
  
"Yesterday," he replied. "Introduce me to your girl."  
  
"Ash come here," said Shane.  
  
"What's up?" I asked trying not to look at WCW Jeff Jarnet.  
  
"I want you to meet Jeff Jarnett. Jeff this is my girlfriend Ashley Angel," he said.  
  
"It's nice to meet you Ash," said Jeff.  
  
"Same here Jeff," I said smiling. "Jeff, I got to go. so I'll talk to you later," said Shane.  
  
"Bye guys," he said.  
  
"Bye," we replied.  
  
We got to our hotel.  
  
"Shane, he knows I'm in WWE and you're in WCW. He could tell on us," I said sadly.  
  
"He won't say anything, but why you are so sad?" he asked.  
  
"Because he's a good looking guy, and I used to have a huge crush on him when I saw him wrestle,' I said.  
  
"Oh you really know how to make a guy feel bad," he said in his NC accent.  
  
I kissed him and we were watchin the matches. Hardys won, and Sean Morley won his match. Then there was a call.  
  
"Hello," I said.  
  
"Hey Ash," a guy said on the other line.  
  
"Hey Evan, we miss you," I said.  
  
"I miss you guys too," he said. "How's life with you and Shane?"  
  
"Everything's good. He's dying to talk to you, but I know you rather talk to me then him," I said laughing.  
  
"Yeah, that's true, because after he trough me out of the group, I'm pissed at him," he said laughing.  
  
"Here, Evan wants to chat with you," I said giving the phone to Shane.  
  
"Hey man," said Shane.  
  
"Hey," said Evan. "Listen, I'm only staying as a wrestler until the end of the year."  
  
"Why?" asked Shane.  
  
"I got a new acting job, and it's great," he said.  
  
"Evan, you're kidding right?" he asked.  
  
"No, I'm serious," he replied.  
  
"But how about all of your friends?" asked Shane.  
  
"You still guys will get to hang out with me, because I'm not leaving my friends," he said.  
  
"Evan, I'm really am gonna miss you, but you are gonna be with me and Shane when we get married?" I asked.  
  
"Sure sweetie, well guys I got to go. So I'll see you tomorrow," he said.  
  
"Bye," we both replied.  
  
We talked abit more about Jeff Jarnett and Evan Kavagias, and then we went to sleep.  
  
The next morning Jan 19, I woke up feeling extra happy because of my match later at night. I decided to hang out at the gym, the whole day before the show. After breakfast I, Matt, Jeff, Chris Jericho, Shane, Shannon, Trish, Shana, Cassandra, Christian, Test, Nikki, Jeff Jarret, Edge, Rey, and Evan Kavagias went to the gym.  
  
::Gym::  
  
At the gym I saw Billy Kidman practicing.  
  
"Hey Billy," called Shane.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" asked Billy.  
  
"Billy, me and you are having a match," I said.  
  
"I hate this Ash," he said.  
  
"Ash, long time no see," said someone else.  
  
"What is wrong with you?" I asked.  
  
"Nothing," he replied.  
  
"What's with the Red outfit Johnathen?" I asked.  
  
"My ring name is Amazing Red," he said smiling.  
  
"Hey guys, I want you to meet Johnathen, my ex," I said. "Johnathen, you know all of them."  
  
"Hey Ash. I haven't seen you in ages," said Joel.  
  
"Hey Joel, Jose, these are everyone. What do you call yourselves?" I asked.  
  
"SAT," both replied.  
  
"How do you know them?" asked Evan.  
  
"I and Joel went to school together," I said smiling.  
  
"Christian York is coming and Joey Marrhews," said Johnathen.  
  
"I know you guys wanted this badly, but why you Johnathen?" I asked not even wanting his reply.  
  
"Because I wanted this as bad as they," he replied.  
  
"Shane can we go practice please," I said not wanting to talk to Johnathen.  
  
"Sure babe," he said pting a protactive hand around me.  
  
"Billy, we need you too," I said.  
  
We got into the ring and we started practicing. It was so much fun. Then Christian York and Joey Matthews came and I introduced them to my friends.  
  
::The Show::  
  
Match 1: Hurricane and Evan Kavagias vs Hardy boys. My cousins won.  
  
Match 2: Trish and Lita vs Jaqueline and Molly Holly. Trish and Lita won.  
  
Match 3: Christian and Edge vs Lance Storm and William Regal. Christian and Edge won.  
  
Match 4: Jeff Jarrett and Steven Richards vs Test and Val Vinus. Test and Val Vinus won.  
  
Match 6: HBK and Triple H vs Rey Mysterio and Shannon Moore. HBK and Triple H won.  
  
Match 7: SAT and the Amazing Red vs Bull (now he goes by the name of B2), Kane, and Undertaker. Bull, Kane, and Undertaker won.  
  
Match 8: Christian York and Joey Matthews vs Bradshaw and Big Boss Man. Bradshaw and Big Boss Man won.  
  
Match 9: Dean Malenko vs Chris Jericho. Chris Jericho won with the help of Chris Beniot.  
  
Match 10: Ash vs Billy Kidman. This match was unbelievable. I won but it was so hard to beat someone you have a crush since he came into the business and someonewho is capeble to destroy anyone with his move 'The Shooting Star'.  
  
::After the show::  
  
"Hey sexy," said Jonathen.  
  
"Don't sexy me," I said ignoring him.  
  
"Why not? I know you love it," he said smiling.  
  
"Well I don't love it nor you. Listen there are rules. I can't be seen talking to WCW or ECW member," I said walking off.  
  
"Well then, I'll see you later," he screamed and i heard.  
  
I started walking and walked onto someone.  
  
"Oh sorry, didn't see you there," said Chris.  
  
"Hey Chris," I said.  
  
"Hey hun," he said. "I know why you're sad, but don't worry. Everything is gonna be ok."  
  
"I hate him, why did he have to fallow me here?" I asked him.  
  
"Ash, you're funny, sweet, and nice girl. That jackass probably misses that about you," said Chris.  
  
"You do have a way on making people happy, don't you Chris? I asked in a really sweet way.  
  
"I'm only like that when it comes to my friends," he replied smiling.  
  
"I love you," I said huging him.  
  
"I love you too," he said.  
  
"Well, well, well. you know you always gonna be a slut like you always have been," said Jonathen (Amazing Red).  
  
"Don't you dare assshole calling me that," I replied becoming pissed. "Tell me this, why the hell are you fallowing me everywhere I go?"  
  
"Because you been and always will be my bitch," he said.  
  
"Don't you dare," I yelled slapping him. "Get the hell out of the room before he trows you out, basterd."  
  
"Don't tell me what to do, tramp," he said.  
  
"That's enough. Get out!" yelled Chris kicking him out.  
  
I started beating the bag so I wouldn't kick something or someone. I needed to take my agrression on something.  
  
"Ash, don't listen to him," said Chris. "You ok?"  
  
"Yeah," I said. "Sure I am. How much hate I have for that asshole."  
  
"Come here," said Chris. "Don't worry Shane will keep an eye on him. Girl stop crying."  
  
Chris Jericho huged me and I cried on his sholder. He's such a great guy. It's so good that Jeff or Matt weren't at that time or Amazing Red would be a dead man. I cannot stand some of them. I really want him out. My friends came and it's so great to see Joel and Jose Maximo (SAT), Joey Matthews, and Christian York. I used to go to school with Joel, he's a great guy.  
  
"You ok kiddo?" asked Chris.  
  
"Yeah I feel better," I said.  
  
After 10 minutes I fell asleep  
  
"What happend?" asked Jeff. "We heard that Johnathen did something but we don't know what."  
  
"Amazing Ass Red called her his bitch and a slut," said Chris Jericho while looking if I woke up or not.  
  
"He's gonna pay," said Matt.  
  
"I got to go, it's late already," said Chris.  
  
"Bye, thanks for taking care of her," said Jeff.  
  
"Bye guys," said Chris.  
  
"Jeff stay with her for the night," said Matt.  
  
"Ok, sure," replied Jeff.  
  
Matt left and Jeff stayed with me for the night.  
  
Next day Jan 20th, we all went to the gym for the whole day.  
  
::Gym::  
  
Yo sexy," said Johnathen .  
  
"Go to hell," I replied.  
  
"You can send me anywhere but you'll go with me because you're my bitch," said Johnathen.  
  
I smacked Johnathen on the face and he pushed me. I hit my head onto the metal poll.  
  
"You asshole!" screamed Chris Jericho and starting a fight with Johnathen.  
  
"Chris, he's not worth it," I said.  
  
All of the guys went to where Chris was. Some tried to stop the fight and others just wanted to finish Johnathen off.  
  
"Yo son of a bitch. you'll touch my girl again and you'll be dead," said Shane.  
  
When they finished with Jonathen, he was uncounchence. Shane and i went to trainer room.  
  
"Chris, you got some ice?" asked Shane.  
  
"Yeah," he replied. "But what happened?"  
  
"Johnathen pushed her into the matel poll," he said.  
  
"Amazing Red?" asked Chris.  
  
"Yes," replied Shane. "Can you check her out?"  
  
"Sure," he said brining ice.  
  
After he checked me out he said that i have a minor concusion and that I should better stay in the room. Later that night, the guys came to see how I was feeling and we talked about other stuff that happend.  
  
Next morning Jan 21, after breakfast we all went to the gym.  
  
::Gym::  
  
"Hey Sugar," I said kissing Shane.  
  
"Hey baby," he replied.  
  
"Look who came," said Matt.  
  
"Who," asked Jeff looking around. "Oh."  
  
"Johnathen deserved it," said Adam.  
  
"Yep," others replied.  
  
He came up to me and almost kissed me.  
  
"Get your hands of my girlfriend," said Shane. "Or we'll finish what we started yesterday."  
  
"You lying," said Jonathen.  
  
"Try me," said Shane. "Because I'm not."  
  
"Johnathen I'm sick of you, and I'm challanging you out for match on Raw, be ready," I said.  
  
"Why not one on one right here right now?" he asked.  
  
"Because I still have a concusion from hitting my head when you pushed me," I replied.  
  
"You're just scared to fight me," he said.  
  
"Yeah, whatever," I said. "I'm not scared of you and I don't fight at the gym, Velocity or Heat. I fought Shane and Rob in a handycap match, so don't tell me that I'm scared."  
  
I walked away and saw Billy Kidman.  
  
"Hey Billy," I said.  
  
"Hey Ash, congradulations," said Billy.  
  
"Thanks, but even knowing that I beat you, you won too," I said.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked.  
  
"Look, that match without you wouldn't be the same if we didn't show that much action," I replied.  
  
"Hey Ash," said Joel.  
  
"Thanks," said Billy.  
  
"No problems. I'll talk to you later." I said to Billy. "Hey Joel."  
  
I walked away.  
  
"How are you feeling?" he asked.  
  
"I'm feeling good," I said. "And you?"  
  
"Good," he replied. "Ash, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure," I replied.  
  
"Was my brother your first boyfriend?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," I replied. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Just wondering why you guys broke up," he said.  
  
"Oh, he never told you?" I asked.  
  
"Never," he replied.  
  
"He cheated on me with another girl," I said.  
  
"Oh, now after all this time you didn't talk to him, are you still mad at him?" he asked.  
  
"No. I knew we we were ment to be friends, so I wasn't that mad, and we are friends," I replied. "Right Jose?" I asked.  
  
"Right what?" he asked.  
  
"Even knowing that you cheated on me, we still friends, right?" I asked.  
  
"Yep, we are," he replied.  
  
"Then why are you acting diffrently to Jonathen?" asked Joel.  
  
"Joel, Jonathen is another story. He calles me bad names and he only went out with me because of Matt and Jeff," I replied. "Jose on the other hand never called me names."  
  
"That's because I always loved you," he said.  
  
"Jose, you know I love you too," I said.  
  
"No, you don't understand," said Jose.  
  
"Don't understand what?" I asked.  
  
"That I still have feelings for you," he replied.  
  
"Jose, you know we can only be friends. I'm dating Shane and we both are in love. I will always love you but only as a friend. It's your decision, but no matter what you'll decide, you and Joel will always be in my heart," I said. "How touching!" said Jonathen.  
  
"At least he's a good guy, not like you," I said.  
  
"How come?" asked Jonathen.  
  
"Jose has never called me a bitch or other things you call me," I said.  
  
"Listen Johnathen, go away," said Joel.  
  
"You son of a bitch. I'm supposed to be your best friend," said Johnathen.  
  
"Don't talk to him like that," I said.  
  
"Don't tell me what to do, tramp," he said hitting me.  
  
Shane ran in and beat him up. Everyone tried to stop the fighting but they couldn't. it took alot of guys and and almost the whole day to get those two off eachother. Shane was hurt a little bit, bt Johnathen was really hurt. I felt bad for both of them. Later on more acts arrived. I introduced my friends to Jason Cross, AJ Styles, Jerry Lynn, and Mike Sanders.  
  
"How do you know all of them?" asked Shane.  
  
"When I was in wrestling school all of them learned with me, exapt for Jerry Lynn, because he was our teacher,: I said huging all the guys.  
  
"Is that Johnathen "The Moron"?" asked AJ.  
  
We all started cracking up.  
  
"AJ, don't call me that," said Shawn.  
  
"Good job AJ," I said. "Now you know what it feels like to be called something that you're not."  
  
Everyone was still cracking up. When most of them stoped laughing we needed to go to sleep.  
  
The next morning Jan 22 after breakfast I went to the gym.  
  
::Gym::  
  
"Hey, look what your boyfriend did to me," said Johnathen.  
  
"You decirved it," I said. "Don't you dare doing anything to any of my friends."  
  
"I don't need to," he said. "Your friends are not here."  
  
"Get a life," I said walking away.  
  
He ran after me, roughly pulled my arm, so I would look at him.  
  
"Don't you dare run away from me, tramp," he said.  
  
I pushed him off me and ran away. I stoped running when I realized where I was.  
  
"Vince McMahon was expecting you," his secretary told me.  
  
"Is he still here?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, Ash," she replied.  
  
"Thanks," I said.  
  
"No problem," she said.  
  
"Hi Mr. McMahon," I said.  
  
"Hi Ash. You know you can call me Vince," he said.  
  
"Yeah. Listen, I got a problem," I said.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"You know that new guy Amazing Red?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah," he replied.  
  
"He is my ex, but he calls me nasty names. I want a match on Smackdown with him," I said.  
  
"You're one of my favorite girls. Sure you'll have the match that you want tonight," he said.  
  
"Thanks," I said. "Did you wanted to see me?"  
  
"Yeah. I was thinking about what you said not along time ago, and I want to use everything we got to screw the Alliance," he said.  
  
"Great," I said. "But you are giving them the job back?"  
  
"Sure don't worry. Your boyfriend and others will be back," he said.  
  
"Thanks Vince," I said huging him.  
  
"You're welcome," he said.  
  
I left the office and went to my room.  
  
"So, what did Vince want?" asked Jericho.  
  
"I got a match with Amazing Red, and he remind me of my idea on screwing the Alliance," I said.  
  
"That's great," said Chris.  
  
"Does Vince care about us or is he only nice to hos favorites?" I asked not knowing the answer.  
  
"He cares about everyone," replied Chris. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Because when I just came, he was mean and now that I'm one of the best Divas or Wrestlers as you guys say, I just don't know what to think. He started liking me after I gave him the idea to screw the Alliances," i said.  
  
"Hun, that's how he is. He does care about his wrestlers from the begining, but he only tells us that after we do something for him," said Chris.  
  
"Hey baby," said Jeff walking into the room.  
  
"Hey cousin," I said.  
  
"Hey Chris," he said.  
  
"Hey man," said Chris.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" asked Jeff me.  
  
"What do you mean what am I doing?" I reasked him.  
  
"Ashley, you know what I mean. You still have the concusion and you' want to have a match," he said.  
  
"Jeff, don't worry about me. I know what I'm doing," I said.  
  
"Come with me to the trainer room," said Jeff.  
  
"Sure, I'll see you Chris later," I said.  
  
"Bye guys," he said.  
  
"Bye," we both said.  
  
We went to the trainer room.  
  
"Hey Chris. Can you check her out?" asked Jeff.  
  
"Sure," he replied. "What's the problem?"  
  
"She wants to have a match, and we don't want her to fight," said Jeff.  
  
He checked me out.  
  
"Jeff, she's still has a concusion, but it's not that bad. She could have a match if she wants to," said Chris.  
  
::The Show::  
  
Match 1: Edge vs Rey Mysterio. Edge won.  
  
Match 2: Joel and Jose Maximo vs Jeff and Matt Hardy. Hardys won.  
  
Match 3: Christian and Chris Jericho vs AJ Styles and Mike Sanders. Christian and Chris Jericho won.  
  
Match 4: Kane and HBK vs RVD and Hurricane. Kane and HBK won.  
  
Match 5: Jerry Lynn vs Jeff Jarret. Jerry Lynn won.  
  
Match 6: Jason Cross vs Shannon Moore. Jason Cross won.  
  
Match 7: Stephanie and Ivory vs Lita in the handycap match. Lita won.  
  
Match 8: Shane O-Mac and Rhyno vs Triple H and Val Vinus. Triple H and Val Vinus won.  
  
Match 9: Joey Matthews and Billy Kidman vs Christian York and Test. Christian York and Test won.  
  
Match 10: Ash vs Amazing Red. I won.  
  
After the show we went out, and when we came back we went to sleep.  
  
The next morning Jan 23, when I woke up i felt someone laying next to me.  
  
"Hey baby," said Shane kissing me.  
  
"Hey Sugar," I said.  
  
"Was whatever happend with us a dream?" he asked.  
  
"I think so," I replied.  
  
I knew he was talking about Amazing Red and others.  
  
"I'm gonna go take a shower," he said.  
  
"I'm gonna watch some TV," I said.  
  
He went to take a shower and I was watching "Bad Boys", one of the funniest movies I have ever seen . When it just started I started taping it. he came out in 15 minutes and I went. When I came out, Shane was laughing histaricly.  
  
"Hun, have you ever seen the movie?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, but every time I watch it, I go nuts," he replied.  
  
"I love this movie," I said.  
  
"Are you taping it?" he asked.  
  
"Yep," I replied. "How many times did you see it?"  
  
"Probably 5 or 6," he replied. "You?"  
  
"Like 10 or 15," I said.  
  
"And you still love it?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, because every time I see it, it becomes funnier and funnier," I replied.  
  
We started making out, as someone knocks on our door.  
  
"One second," I said. "Who is this?"  
  
"It's Joel," replied Joel.  
  
"Hey," I said after opening the door. "Come in."  
  
"Hey guys," he said.  
  
"Hey," said Shane.  
  
"I was wondering if you'll be in the house show tonight," he said.  
  
"We don't know because we don't have and matches on friday," said Shane.  
  
Shane went to the bathroom.  
  
"Listen girl. I really came to tell you that Jose made a decision," he said.  
  
"Ok, tell me," I said.  
  
"He would rather be friends with you, then not to talk to you at all," he said.  
  
"That's great," I said. "Where is he?"  
  
"He's working out at the gym," he replied.  
  
"Tell him I'll be right there," I said.  
  
"Sure," he said.  
  
Joel left and then Shane and I watched TV.  
  
::Confidential::  
  
"Almost a year ago was the year of Owen Hart. Mostly all the superstarts remember him as the great friend, husband, and father," said the anounser.  
  
"He was my best friend," said Jeff Jarrett crying.  
  
"The way I remember him is by remembering how he used to make us laugh," said Adam.  
  
"He was one of my best friends I have ever had. He was great husband and the best father to his kids," said Paul crying and sitting next to Chyna. "I miss him."  
  
"I search for you and never found you," said Debra crying.  
  
"I like every other superstar will miss him dearly," said Mick Folly.  
  
I started crying.  
  
"Hun," said Shane. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I miss him too," I said.  
  
"How did you know him?" he asked.  
  
"My mom and him used to be friends," I said. "After he died, I went to see his wife. She gave me his picture and his ring. I promised her that when I have my first baby boy, I will name him Owen."  
  
"That's so sweet," he said. "And hun you will keep the promise."  
  
We went to the gym and I came up to Jose.  
  
"Hey guys," I said.  
  
"Hey girl," both said.  
  
"I want to be friends with you even knowing I want more," said Jose.  
  
"Great," I said. "Listen I need to call someone, so I'll be right back."  
  
"Ok," they said.  
  
I took out my phone and dialed the numbers.  
  
"Hello," answered a boy of the age of 8.  
  
"Hey Jake. It's Ashley," I said.  
  
"Hey, you wanna talk to my mom?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, thanks," I said.  
  
"No problems," he replied. "Hey ma, Ash wants to talk to you."  
  
"Hey," she said.  
  
"Hi. Listen I know it's kinda hard for you to talk to me," I said.  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"Because I always had a feeling about it," I replied.  
  
"Ok, you mean that," she said.  
  
"I found out the truth in '98, but I never knew him," I said.  
  
"Do you want to meet later on and talk about it?" she asked.  
  
"Sure, but you know they knew each other before he met you," I said.  
  
"Yeah I know," she said.  
  
I put down the phone and felt someone behind me.  
  
"Hey girly," said Jeff Jarrett.  
  
"Hey," I said.  
  
"You know we been friends for few weeks," he said. "What's wrong?"  
  
"You knew Owen Hart?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah," he replied.  
  
"Did you ever know that he had a child other then his kids?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah. He told me about her, but I never met her," he replied.  
  
"I'm her, and I only found that out a year before he died. That's why I never wanted to stay home with my mom and so called dad," I said in tears.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I been his friend since high school," he said.  
  
"Who knew that I was his daughter?" I asked.  
  
"Paul did," he replied.  
  
"You mean Triple H?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah," he replied.  
  
"Thanks," I said. "Tell Shane I went to talk to Hunter."  
  
"Ok," he replied.  
  
I knocked on the door with tears running on my face.  
  
"Hey," said Mike. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Hey, nothing much," I replied. "Where's Paul?"  
  
"Come in, he's over there," he replied.  
  
"Thanks," I said. "Can I talk to him in private?"  
  
"Sure," said Mike leaving the room.  
  
"How could you Paul?" I asked crying.  
  
"What are you talking about?" he asked.  
  
"Why haven't you told me that I'm his daughter?" I asked.  
  
"How did you find that out?" he asked confused.  
  
"I knew that for two years," I replied. "Why the hell haven't you told me that Owen was my biological father?"  
  
"Because your mom told me not to and Owen did the same thing," he said. "I'm really sorry. At the time when your mom got pregnant I was dating her."  
  
"Oh. First I found out that I'm a daughter of a wrestler, now I found out that my mom was a slut," I said. "No wonder, Amazing Red was right."  
  
"What did he say?" he asked.  
  
"That I'm a slut," I said. "And it's true isn't it?"  
  
"Don't say that," he said. "You're not a slut."  
  
"You just saying that to make me feel better,"I said crying. "I can't believe you."  
  
I hit Paul and he held me really close to him.  
  
"Baby calm down," said Shane running in.  
  
"How can I, when I just found out what Jonathen always told me," I said. "I hate you Paul."  
  
I ran out of the room and went to the gym. Chris Jericho came up to me and I almost hit him.  
  
"Chill girl," he said.  
  
"I'm sorry," I said still crying.  
  
"What happend?" he asked being concerned.  
  
"I hate my life," I said. "If it wasn't for you guys, I would live somewhere, where no one knows me."  
  
"Kiddo, what happend?" he asked again.  
  
"First I found out that my father is Owen Hart, now I found out that my mom is a tramp. Great family I have," I said.  
  
"I'm so sorry," said Chris.  
  
"I'm really, really sorry," said Paul.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure you are," I said. "My life is at stake here. I love my half brother and sister, but how the hell can i tell them something like that?"  
  
"I'm really sorry," he said. "I should've told you about that earlier."  
  
"I can't listen to this, I got to get out," I said running away.  
  
I ran to the restuarant and I saw Jodie inside.  
  
"Hey, sorry about being late," I said putting a half of a smile.  
  
"Hey Ash," she said. "Have you been crying?"  
  
"How can I not! I found out that your husband is my biological father and now I found that my mom is something that I never thought she could be," I said.  
  
"Paul told you that?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah," I replied. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"You don't have anything to be sorry about. It was a one night stand, but it wasn't your fault," she said.  
  
"You always have a way to make people feel better. You remember when you always got money for the kids aand yourself?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah," she replied.  
  
"Those money were from me," I said. "You know I love them and i always look up to to you. You're like my second mother," I said.  
  
"Girl, you know I love you too, and the kids are crazy about you. Speaking of them, I brought them with me because I want them to know the truth," she said.  
  
"I don't know," I said.  
  
"Come on girl. There they come now," she said.  
  
"Ash," screamed Jake and Amanda in union.  
  
"Hey sweeties," I said huging them and at the same time looking at Jodie. "Kids, you better sit down because I have something to tell you."  
  
"What is ot Ash? Tell us," they said.  
  
"Few years ago I found out that my biological father was one of the greatest wrestling superstars," I said. "But what I also found out was that he had two kids. Guys what I really am trying to say is that we have the same dad but diffrent mom."  
  
"So you're our sister," said Jake.  
  
We talked more. Then I went to the hotel, and went to sleep.  
  
Next morning Jan 24 after breakfast Shane and I went to the gym.  
  
::Gym::  
  
"Ash, are you still mad at me?" asked Paul.  
  
"Yes, because I had the right to know," I said. "but I'm sorry for hitting you."  
  
"Ash, I love you like a daughter. I wouldn't have any attention for hurting you," said Paul.  
  
"Paul, you been a friend of a family for a long time. I know you well to know that you would never hurt me," I said. "I hate knowing and not knowing the truth. Paul is there anything else I should know about?"  
  
"No kiddo," he replied.  
  
"Great," I said.  
  
"So how did it go yesterday?" he asked.  
  
"The kids said that me being their older sister is fantastic," I said.  
  
"That's great," he said. "How are they doing?"  
  
"Jodie and the kids are great. You should see them," I said.  
  
"I will, today," he said.  
  
Later on we all went to lunch. After lunch some started getting ready for their matches on Velocity, some went out. Paul went to see Jodie, and I went to the room. When I got to my room I opened the letter that Jodie gave me yesterday.  
  
::The letter::  
  
Dear Ashley!  
  
I know that I never had a chance to be your father and I'm sorry. I love you with all of my heart and soul. Your mom sent me your pictures and My God, you're so beautiful. You have my looks and you have a body to be anyone you want. I'm giving you this Canadian neckless which represents Love, Luck, Happiness, and other great things. Now you know your full name is Ashley Hart Angel.  
  
Mike came in to the room.  
  
"Hey," he said.  
  
"Hey," I said. "Look at this. My name is Ashley Hart Angel.  
  
"That's greta," he said.  
  
"Thanks," I said.  
  
"No problem," he replied.  
  
We went to the gym. The TV was on and they showed the winners of Tough Enough. The winners were Maven and Nidia. We'll see them soon on the show.  
  
::The Show::  
  
Match 1: Matt and Jeff Hardy vs Hurricane and Shannon Moore. Matt and Jeff won.  
  
Then they showed some matches from thursday night. The best thing they showed was that The Rock "The Amazing One" came back after filming a movie. Rock was talking for a long time but most importantly he's back.  
  
Match 2: Steven Richards vs Test. Test won.  
  
After that Matt invited Amy and me, and Jeff took Shana with him to the restuarant, and we would meet Cassandra, Adam, Jay, Chris Jericho, and Jessi. They had fun, but Jay and I felt like the weels in this.  
  
"Ash, would you like to dance?" he asked.  
  
"Sure," I said standing up.  
  
He took me to the dance floor and it was fun. I had fun, but it wasn't the same without Shane. Then we went back to our hotel rooms.  
  
::In my room::  
  
Shane was sleeping and I went to take a quick shower and went to bed. I kissed him and he moaned.  
  
The next morning Jan 25, I woke up when I heard Shane calling me. "Baby," he said. I started crying. "Baby, you ok?" he asked. "I had a nightmare," I said crying. "Do you remember what it was about?" he asked holding me in his arms. "Yeah," I replied. "It was about Owen saying that I am his daughter, but that I am a daughter of a tramp, and that I'm the same exact thing that she is." "Baby, it was a bad dream," he said kissing me, and I kissed him back. "I'm going to take a shower," I said kissing him again. I went and in about 10 minutes I was out not feeling good at all. "Hun, are you ok?" he asked. "I'm sick, my temperature is high," I said. "Come here baby," he said. We talked some more and then we went to breakfast. After breakfast I got a call from Vince McMahon. "Hello," I said. "Hi Ash. We need to talk," he said. "Ok, I'm comming," I said hanging the phone. "Hun, that was Vince. I need to go and see him." "Sure baby," he said. I came to the office and knocked on the door. "Come in Ash," Vince said. "Hi," I said. "What did I do this time?" "Nothing," he replied. "All I want you to do is tell the world that you're his daughter." "What?" I asked. It's personal, plus there are rumors about that already." "You have to, or the rumors will get insane," he said. "Fine, I'll tell them," I said. "But I only tell them if I find if you knew and how did you know about Owen and me, and other things." "I'll tell you what you want to know," he said. "Ok, I want it now," I said. "Ok, when your mom was sanding your pictures and tapes to Owen, he brought one tape where you really wrestle with Hardys," he said. "I remember that," I said smiling. "I won that match." "Yeah, then Matt and Jeff came to this business and they brought other tapes with you, I knew I needed you," he said. "Before your father died he told me to get you into this job." "Ok that makes sence but tell me this, did you give me the job just because of that?" I asked. "No, then Paul gave me one of your tapes in which you jumped from the ladder, all the things made me choose you," he said. "Ok, and?" I asked. "And what really made me take you in was your revange on Kurt Angle. Plus I never seen so much responce from the crowd when you asked how did he feel to loose to a girl. Ash, you're not a normal Diva, you're a wrestler like all the guys are," he said. "So can you tell them on Raw?" "You bet," I said. "We had a deal. You told me what I wanted, now I gotta do my thing." "Ok, I'm gonna have a meeting in few minutes," he said. "Ok, bye," I said huging him. "Bye sweetie," he said. I came to Pauls locker room and knocked on the door. Michael opened the door. "Hey girl," Michael said. "Hey," I said. "Is Paul here?" "Yeah, come on in," he said. "Thanks," I said. I came up to him and huged him. "What was that for?" asked Paul. "Thank you for giving Vince the tape of my ladder match," I said huging him again. "No problem baby," he said. "Paul, you know I love you. You been like a father to me since I was la kid," I said. "Thank you," he said. "You know I love you as you were my daughter." "Yeah," I replied. "Michael, you know I love you too." "Yeah, and I love you," he replied. "I'm happy that you're not mad at me, but how did you find out about the tapes?" asked Paul. "I made a deal with Vince," I said. "What kind of deal?" asked Michael. "That if he tells me the truth of how I got the job, then I'll do what he wants," I replied. "And that is?" asked Paul. "Tell the fans that I'm Owen Harts daughter, and I gotta do it tomorrow," I said. "Well that is gonna be fun for the fans," they both said. "Yeah, but guys I need to tell the others and see how Adam is doing," I said. "Bye girl," they said. "Bye," I said leaving the room. I went to the guys locker-room. "Hey Ash," everyone said. "Hey," I replied. "I'm going to tell the fans tomorrow. I hope you guys will be there for me." "Yeah we will," everyone said. At that time I saw that Adam just left. I went after him. "Adam wait!" I screamed. "I knew I saw something familier in you," he said through tears. "Adam, I know you were close friends with him, at least you knew him," I said. "He was one of my best friends. I miss his smile, and I miss his jokes," he said. "Adam, it's ok. I loved him too, and I still do, even knowing that I knew him for a year. My friends in school who used to watch wrestling always told me that I looked like him and now I know why," I said. "But haven't he ever told you about me?" "He did, but never showed your picture," he said. "I got some other news I wanna say is that Cassandra's pregnant and I wanna marry her." "Congradulations," I said. "Adam think about everything I said, if you wanna talk to me about my father give me a buzz. I'm never going to leave you, you're my close friend. Even if you have any problems and you wanna talk to me. I'm always here for you." "Thank you Ash," said Adam huging me. I went to find Cassandra and congradulate her. ::The Show:: Match 1: SAT and Amazing Red vs Triple H, HBK, and Chris Jericho. Chris Jericho, Triple H and HBK won. Match 2: Christian and Edge vs Rey Mysterio and Billy Kidman. Edge and Christian won. After the show Christian stopped me before I left. "Hey kiddo," he said. "Hey Jay," I said. "How does it feel to be a natural at this?" he asked. "Feels like a rush," I replied. "Seriously it feels great the worst thing is that I miss him." "It'll be alright," he said. "I got some good news." "What are they?" I asked. "Your uncle is comming back," he said. "Bret Hart?" I asked. "Yeah, but as a maneger, maybe he can manege you," he said. "Cool. I remember watching him wrestle," I said. "Have you ever met him?" he asked. "Yeah, I still talk to him," I said. "But he never told me anything about his come back." "So Adam told me that you are going to the fans," he said. "Yeah, I'm sacred of their reaction to the news but I know that thre are alot of rumors," I said. "Well I better go or Shane will think that I fell asleep or something." "Bye," he said. "Bye," I said. I went to the movies with Shane and then we went to sleep. Next morning Jan 26, I woke up, went to get ready, and tried to wake Shane up. "Sugar get up," I said. "No," he replied half asleep. I kissed him and he woke up. He got ready and we went to get breakfast. At breakfast all of us got our matches and mostly all of them were wacky. My match was against Mike Sanders, which was really funny. He was in WCW, but he was my friend. It's better then to have a match against my boyfriend. "Hey Adam," I said. "Hey," he said being sad. "Adam, what's wrong?" I asked. "I can't be here if you tell the truth, I'll be hurt," he said holding back the tears. "Adam, I'll need you. It's hard for me to even talk about it," I said. "Then why?" he asked. "Baby, because Vince wants people to know the truth," I said. "Please Adam." "Ok, anything for you," he said. "Thanks," I said huging him. "You're welcome," he said. Christian was walking by and saw us. "Hey guys," he said. "Hey," we both replied. "What's up?" he asked. "Not much," said Adam coldly. "I'm going to tell them the truth, so guys wish me luck and be there for me," I said. "I'm in," said Jay. "Me too," said Adam. "Thanks," I said leaving. I went to the locker-room and changed. ::The show:: My music started playing and I went inside of the ring holding the mic. People where chearing for me. "Guys, I gotta say something really important. Guys come on let me say it," I said while the crowd was screaming. Then they went silent. "Thanks," I said. "Guys as you all know that there are rumors about me, but one of them is inparticulary true. I am Owen Harts daughter." Then Mike Sanders came out holding the mic." Stop talking and let's get down to business," he said while walking to the ring. Match 1: Ash vs Mike Sanders. Ash won. Match 2: Lita, Jeff, and Matt vs Hurricane, Ivory, and Shannon Moore. Lita, Jeff, and Matt won.  
  
Match 3: SAT and Amazing Red vs Chris Jericho, HBK, and Triple H. Jericho,  
  
HBK, and Triple H won.  
  
Match 4: Shane-O-Mac and Stephanie McMahon vs Trish Stratus and Kane. Trish  
  
Stratus and Kane won.  
  
Match 5: RVD and Tommy Dreamer vs Kurt Angle and Chris Beniot. Kurt Angle and  
  
Chris Beniot won.  
  
Match 6: Undertaker vs Cold Stone Steve Austin. Undertaker won.  
  
Match 7: Dudley Boyz vs Los Guerreros and The Rock. Los Guerreros and The  
  
Rock won.  
  
Match 8: Dean Malenko and Perry Saturn vs Jerry Lynn and Jeff Jarrett. Dean  
  
Malenko and Perry Saturn won.  
  
Match 9: Evan Karagias vs Test. Test won.  
  
Match 10: Christian and Edge vs Billy Kidman and Rey Mysterio. Billy Kidman  
  
and Rey Mysterio won.  
  
After the match we still had 10 minutes left.  
  
"Damn you Edge. What the hell is your problem?" Christian assked pissed.  
  
"My problem is you my half brother," he replied.  
  
"Oh, come on Edge, I didn't mean it," he said.  
  
"I hate you Christian, this was the last time I'll be your partner," he said.  
  
"Go cry to your mommy," said Christian.  
  
"You asshole, don't you dare bring my mom into this," screamed Edge.  
  
"Cry baby," yelled Christian.  
  
"Fuck you," screamed Edge and started hitting Christian.  
  
::After the show::  
  
"Jay, you ok?" asked Adam.  
  
"Yeah man," he replied. "I hate the story line where I talk about your mom."  
  
"I'm sorry for hitting you," said Adam.  
  
"Hey guys," I said.  
  
"Hey Ash," both replied.  
  
"Come with me," I said.  
  
We went to the room and I got them 2 packs of ice.  
  
"Adam, this is for your hand," I siad giving him one ice pack. "And this one  
  
is for your mouth Jay."  
  
"Thanks," both said.  
  
"No probs," I said. "We all going out to talk about finishing them. It will  
  
be abit harder cause Stone Cold Steve Austin is back, but I know we can do  
  
it. We need to discuss our future ruining ability."  
  
"Sure," everyone repied.  
  
"We'll meet eachother in 20 minutes in the parking lot and then we'll go some  
  
place to discuss what we wanna do," I said.  
  
"Sure," everyone said.  
  
For our meeting all the WWE Superstars came, and came RVD, Shane Helms, Billy  
  
Kidman, Rey Mysterio, and Shannon Moore. Then we all went back to our rooms.  
  
When I woke up the next morning, Jan 27, I felt that I had a sore stomach after getting hit with a chair by Mike on our match. God Mike was hard on me and I didn't care, on Thursday I would have the most scariest match ever, But I didn't understand why do I have to fight in a stupid handy cap match against 2 guys. These guys are nuts. One of them runs around with this sticks, and the other one fights like Edge when itcomes to spear. I was the only one who knew about this. Vince gave me the paper on which I had to fights Tommy Dream (a.k.a. The sticks Man), and Rhyno (a.k.a. The Gore). I know what will happen to me. I'll be in the hospital because of them. I might even be in a coma or worse die. 'Geez, come on Ash don't think of the worst. Think of positive things, like with WCW/ECW Alliances will be over you and Shane will be dating without secracy. Exept how long will it WWE to screw them? That was the main question.' I thought in my mind. "Morning," said Shane kissin me. "Morning," I said not even looking at him. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Everything," I replied. "Ash, come on tell me," he said. "Can't tell, only show," I said. "What?!" he said looking at my match. "This is bad." "I know," I said. "This is the worst thing that have ever happend to me." "Who made that match baby?" he asked. "Shane-O-Shit and Stephanie the bitch," I replied. "Oh, can't help you, but someone can," he said. We went to get food and I went to Adams room. I knocked on the door. "Coming," said Adam opening the door. "Hey Ash." "Hey Adam," I said trying to keep my emotions inside. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Everything," I said. "When I thought my life can't get worser then this, it does." "What do you mean?" he asked. "Yesterday I got hit with a chair, and now I have 3 days before the match on Thursday," I said. "I'm confused," replied Adam. "Adam, I need your help," I said showing him my match. "Oh shit," he said. "I'll help you." He let me get in and went to take a shower. "Hey girl," said Cassandra. "Hey," I said. "How are you doing?" "Good, and you?" she asked. "Fine," I lied, I couldn't tell her the way I felt. "So, explain to me how did it happen." "It happend after Chris and Jessi got married. After the party he and I went to our hotel room, and tried to sleep, but we couldn't. So we decided to make love and then we got tired and went to sleep. Now I found out that I'm pregnant," she said. "You should be happy about it," I said. "I am, because I love him," she said. "I love you too," said Adam after the shower. "Thanks for being there for me yesterday," I said. "No problem," he replied. "So let's go do this." "Yeah," I said. "Cass, I only taking him for few hours." He made a sandwich for himself, and kissed Cass softly. We went to the gym. "Hey Chris," said Adam to Jericho. "Hey guys," said Chris walkin up. "Hey," I said becoming sick of the pain. "Chris, help me teach her how to block the spear," said Adam. "Ok," he replied. "But why?" "Because she has a match on Thursday against Tommy Dreamer and Rhyno," he replied. "Ouch," said Chris. They went inside of ring. "Ash, look how you should block the spear," said Adam. Adam ran to Chris with a spear and Chris blocked ot with moving out of the way. "Great job," I said. Now it was my turn but my stomach still bothered me. I went in side of the ring. Adam started running to me with a spear and before he could spear me, I faint. "Adam, she's not moving," screamed Chris. "Oh shit," he said. They took me to trainer room. "Chris, we need your help," said Adam. "What happend?" he asked running to them. "I was showing her how to block the spear with Jericho, and then I showed on her but before I could do anything she fainted," said Adam. "Do you know if she ate anything in the morning?" asked Chris both of them. "No," they replied. "Well, I'm gonna do the X-Rays on her," said Chris. "And you guys tell her cousins and her boyfriend." "Ok," both replied. Adam went to find Shane and Chris went to find Matt and Jeff. Chris was finishing the X-Rays by the time they all arrived. After he was done I woke up. "Guys," said Chris. "Bad or good news first?" "Bad," all relpied. "Ok," said Chris. "She has a ripped ribcage." "And the good news?" asked Shane. "She can have matches," he replied. "But if she has a match, she has to be extra carefull. If she doesn't she'll be as good as new in about a month." I tried to get up but the pain was way too crazy. Chris gave me the pain killers and I felt abit better. I got help from the guys and saw Mike Sanders. "Hey," he said. I didn't reply, because he was the one who put me into this position. "Ash, what's wrong? Why don't you wanna talk to me?" he asked. "Thanks for ripping my ribcage," I said. "What?!" that was all he said. "You and the fucking chair," I said. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to," he said. "Asshole," I said not paying attention to him. "Sweetie," said someone familier but I couldn't figure out. "Are you ok?" "Oh My God," I said turning around. "Hey Bret." "How are you?" asked Bret Hart. "I'm on pain killers, but I'm ok," I replied. "Bret, I want you to meet my boyfriend Shane Helms. Shane this is Bret Hart." "It's nice to meet you," said Shane. "I been your fan since I was small." "Thanks," replied Bret. "She told me so many nice things about you." We talked for a while more and I took pain killers and went to sleep. The next morning Jan 28, I woke up with a lot of pain in my ribs. "Oh shit, I need to get some help tomorrow is my match," I said. "Good morning," said Shane waking up. "Good morning," I said kissing him. I took the pain killers and went to take a shower. When I got out, Shane went in and I got a knock on the door. "Hey Bret," I said. "Hey," he replied. "How are you?" "I'm doing better," I said. "Just took the pain killers." "You hungry?" he asked. "Yeah, but I'm waiting for Shane," I replied. Shane came out wearing pants and tee shirt. We kissed. "Hi," said Bret. "Hello," said Shane shaking his hand. We went to eat. "Hey girly, how you doing?" everyone asked. "Hey, I'm doing ok," I replied. "Are you gonna be able to have the match tomorrow?" asked Jeff. "Yeah, I am, but I need help. I still don't know how to block the spear or the stick from Tommy," I said. "I'll help you," said Adam. "Thanks," I said. After breakfast Adam, Matt, Jeff, Lita, Chris Jericho, Chris Beniot, Bret Hart, and I went to the gym. They all came with me and Adam, because they didn't want anything to happen with me. So we got inside the ring and I blocked the spear on moving out of the way. Then Bret gave Adam the stick that Tommy uses and I blocked the shot when Adam tried to hit me. "Great job sweetie," said Bret. "Thanks," I replied. Adam and I practed another 2 hours and then we all went to lunch, I took my pain killers, and got a call from Vince McMahon. "Hello," I said. "Hey Ash," he said. "I need to talk to you." "Ok," I replied. "I'll be right there." "Ok. I'm wating," he said putting the phone down. "Guys sorry, but Vince wants to see me," I said. "Ok," they replied. I went to see Vince and knocked on his door. "Hi, come on in," he said. "Hi," I said. "What's going on?" "I just got informed that you got hurt on Monday," he said. "Are you sure you can take them tomorrow?" "I hope," I said. "I'll take pain killers before the show will start." "Because you know I can cancel the match for you," he said. "It's more importantly to me that my superstars have better health than them japordicing their helth for a match." "I know, and I'll be having the match," I replied. "I just don't understand why I gotta fight hardcore boys. One of them runs with a stick like crazy, and the other one goring people." "Because that's the only way they can take out one of the most strongest girls I got," he replied. "And if anything bad happens in your match, I'm giving you the time off for as long as you need." "Thanks Vince," I said. "I better go because I heard that Paul is gonna be here later on." "Ok," he replied. "Bye." "Bye," I said. I saw Paul running passed me into Vinces office. "Vince, I'm demanding a match against that punk ass. What's his name," said Paul. "Oh yeah, Mike Sanders for hurting Ash." "Ok, you got it," said Vince while Paul was leaving. "Hey baby," he siad. "You ok?" "Hey Paul, yeah I am," I said. "What are you doing here?" "I bought an air plane ticket when I found out that you got hurt but that asshole Mike Sanders," he replied. "Paul, thanks," I said. "But you know I can take care of myself. Besides, I'll go through hell lot more tomorrow then the stupid chair." "What are you talking about?" asked Paul. "I'm talking about my match against two guys," I said. "Against Rhyno and Tommy Dreamer." "What?!" Paul screamed. "Geez Ash, you're not hundred precent healthy to have a match." "So what?" I asked. "Maybe I'll be out for few month after that. I know I'm hurt but if I don't fight they'll think I'm a chicken." "Yeah, that's true," he said. "But did you think about everyone who loves you. What are we going to do if they destroy you? Have you thought about that?" "Yeah, I did," I said. "Shane can find another girl, and others can move on." "No girl," he said. "Paul, I been hurt my whole life, I'll get through it," I said. "Does Shane know about this?" he asked. "Yeah, about the match, but not about him moving on," I said. "I'm going to tell him today, right now." I walked away from Paul with tears in my eyes. I went back to the gym and saw Shane. "Hey Shane," I said "Hey," he said. "We need to talk," I said. "Ok," he replied. We went outside to the parking lot. "So what do you wanna talk to me about?" he asked. "I want to," I said with tears running on my face. "How do I put this? Shane, we need to take a brake from each other." "Are you braking up with me?" he asked angrily. "God Shane, do you think it's easy for me?" I asked. "Damn it, I have a match tomorrow against Rhyno and Tommy Dreamer. I want you to move on, if i really get hurt or worser die, because I don't want you to be abligated with everything. I'm so sorry." I kissed him pasionatly the last time before I ran away. I ran to Matt and Jeff with tears on my face, meanwhile Shane went back to gym. "Baby, what happend?" asked Jeff. "We are over," I said. "Did Shane brake up with you?" asked Matt. "No, I did," I replied. "Why?" both asked. "Because I don't want to make him stay with me if I get really hurt," I said. Matt called up a number. "Hello," said someone on the other line. "Baby it's me," he said. "Can you go check on Shane for us." "Ok," said Amy turning off the phone. She found him in gym room, puttin all of his anger into a bag, and crying. "Guys," I said. "Can I stay with you in the room?" "Sure baby," both replied. Amy came up to Shane. "Hey sweetie," she said. "Hey Ams," he replied crying. "She doen't love me any more." "How come?" she asked. "She broke up with me," he said. "But I can't move on, I love her to death." "Shane, is it because of the match tomorrow?" she asked. "Yeah, she said that she doesn't want me to be abligated," he replied. "Listen Shane," said Amy. "Look at me, she's scared but don't worry you'll get her back." "Thanks Amy," he said. "I better go, talk to you later." "Bye," said Amy giving him a hug. They went to their rooms. "Matt is she here?" asked Amy. "Yeah, she's sleeping," said Matt. "How is he?" asked Jeff. "Not good, but he'll be ok," she said. After an hour of more talkign they all went to sleep. Next morning Jan 29, I woke up not knowing where I was and having a major pain. After I took my pain killers, I remembered what happend last night. I broke up with my "Mr. Right" Gregory Shane Helms. "Hey girl, can I talk to you?" asked Amy after breakfast. "Sure, " I said. "Ash, you made a big mistake, he loves you," she told me. "I know Ams," I said. "But I can't change, what's done is done." "Ash, I know you love him too, he won't move on without you," said Amy. "Just think about this for some time." She left with the guys to the gym. God how much I wanted to tell him that I was scared and that I was sorry, but what if it's too late. I can't deal with it right now, I gotta focuse on my match. Very funny, I can't do that either, I know I'm gonna loose, I'm not well for the match. I have to practice, so I went to the gym, for the funny part Shane wasn't there. Maybe he found another gym some place else. I was practicing for the whole day with Chris Jericho and Adam, and my thoughts were all about Shane. I'll talk to him after ther show. I can't talk to him after the show, I gotta write him a letter. I got a pice of paper and a pen. 'Dear Shane! I'm so sorry for braking up with you, I want you back so badly. I'm so scared of the match, and don't know what could happen after the match. I love you more then anything in the World, and need you to forgive me. I'm not well at all Chris the trainer said that I'm only 40% well which is less then a half, and he also said that I could be parelized if I go through this match. I'm still doing the match, and I hope nothing serious like that will happen to me. I love you. Your sweetest Ashley.' "Hey Evan," I said. "Hey girl," he replied. "Can you give this to Shane before my match?" I asked. "Sure kiddo," he said. "Thanks," I said leaving. ::The show:: Match 1: Triple H vs Mike Sanders. Triple H won. Match 2: Hurricane, Shannon Moore, and Evan Kavagias vs Matt, Jeff, and Chris Jericho. Matt, Jeff, and Chris Jericho won. Match 3: Cold Stone Steve Austin vs Undertaker. Undertaker won. Match 4: HBK vs Billy Kidman. HBK won. Match 5: Whos better then who match. Edge vs Christian. Edge won. Match 6: Old school vs New school. Jeff Jarrett, Jerry Lynn, and Hollywood Hulk Hogan vs SAT and Amazing Red. Jeff Jarrett, Jerry Lynn, and Hollywood Hulk Hogan won. Match 7: Rey Mysterio vs AJ Styles. Rey Mysterio won. Match 8: Kane vs Val Vinus. Kane won. Match 9: Chris Beniot and Kurt Angle vs Eddie Guerrero and Perry Saturn. Chris Beniot and Kurt Angle won. Evan gave the letter to Shane before the match started. After he read it, the tears started running on his face. Match 10: Ash vs Tommy Dreamer and Rhyno. First it was me and Tommy in the ring and I didn't get hit with the stick, then it was me and Rhyno, I moved away from the Gore. They won because they double teamed me. ::After the show:: The madics came and took me to the hospital, I was uncounchence. I felt the pain but I couldn't do anything about that. I heard them talk about me, but I couldn't make it out. Shane blamed himself for this because he didn't stop me before from the match. When I woke up I was in the hospital. "Hey girl," said Trish. "I'm so sorry, I told Tommy not to fight you with the stick, but he's crazy when it comes to matches." I couldn't talk so I was crying. Everyone was there and all I was able to do was just move my lips and say I was sorry to everyone. The next two days Jan 30 and 31, everyone was there to see how I was doing, even Rhyno and Dreamer, which scared me and my family didn't let them go in, they almost had a fight with them in the hospital. Shane told me that the doctor said that I'm not parelized which is great, but I have 2 broken ribs, and some other bones broken. The doctor also said that I can't wrestle for 4 to 6 month, God I can't be out for such a long time, can I? "They will pay for this," was all I remember everyone of my friends say. Vince got pissed at what happend and sued Rhyno and Tommy Dreamer for good money to get me better. I was needding an operation, how long would it make for it to work, everyone was worried about me. When I woke up on Feb 1, the doctor was checking me.  
  
"Oh, hey Ash," he said.  
  
"Hi," I said. "Am I going to be ok?"  
  
"Yeah, but you need to decie if you want to have operation or not, it's a big  
  
risk, but it's about you geting better," he said.  
  
"I think I should, but I need to decide with my family, so I'll tell you  
  
later today," I said.  
  
"Today is the only day you could tell me. You have a lot of internal injuries  
  
that I just found out about," he said.  
  
"I don't get it," I said confussed.  
  
"You're really hurt and if I don't do it, you could be hurt even more," he  
  
said.  
  
"Ok," I said.  
  
He gave me food and left. Bret and Paul came into the room.  
  
"Hey," they both said.  
  
"Hey guys," I said.  
  
"How's my sweetie doing?" Paul asked.  
  
"Not good at all, I'm really hurt," I said. "I have broken ribs and bones,  
  
and now the doc told me I have other internal injuries."  
  
"Those son of bitches will pay," they said in union.  
  
"Listen guys, I don't gave a damn about what you do to them, but this is  
  
about me, not them," I said. "My health depands on this operation and all you  
  
think about is beating them up. Come on Bret what would Owen do to you for  
  
this. And you Paul, doesn't look like you want me to get better."  
  
"She's right, we gotta help her first," said Paul.  
  
"Baby, you should have an operation," said Bret.  
  
They left and I called the doctor.  
  
"They said I should but before it, I wanna talk to matt Jeff, Lita, and  
  
Shane," I said.  
  
"Ok, they are here," he said. "But you can only see all of them one by one.  
  
Who do you want first?"  
  
"Lita," I said.  
  
He went out and she came in.  
  
"Hey kiddo," she said.  
  
"Hey," I said.  
  
"Paul told me about your condition, don't worry you'll be ok," she said.  
  
"Thanks Amy," I said.  
  
"Is there something else bothering you?" she asked.  
  
"Shane is," I said. "I want him back, but I don't think he forgave me yet.  
  
Amy can you please talk to him. I wanna talk to the guys before you all leave  
  
for tomorrows Raw."  
  
"Ok, baby, I'm gonna go talk to him," she said. "Who do you want next?"  
  
"Matt," I replied.  
  
She walked out and Matt came in.  
  
"Hey cuz," he said.  
  
"Hey Matt," I said. "I don't know if he will let me watch tv, so just get me  
  
the tape of the shows.  
  
"Sure, sweetie face," he said kissin my fore head.  
  
"I love you Matt," I said said through my tears.  
  
"Don't cry baby," he said. "You'll be fine."  
  
"I can't my whole body hurts," I siad.  
  
Then there was a knock on a door.  
  
"Hey, sorry about Smackdown. Didn't know you were hurt before," said Tommy.  
  
"Yeah, we're really sorry," said Terry.  
  
"Guys, here's your money. I don't need it," I said.  
  
"No, no you keep it," said Terry.  
  
"Take it," I said.  
  
"Ok, thanks," they said.  
  
"No probs," I said.  
  
"We got you these flowers," they said walking away.  
  
"Can I come in?" asked Jeff.  
  
"Hey Jeff," I said.  
  
"Baby, I got you this neckless from me and Matt, so you get better soon," he  
  
said.  
  
"God, Jeff. You shouldn't have, this is crazy," I said as he put the Hardyz  
  
neckless on me.  
  
"I love you, Jeff," I said crying.  
  
"What's wrong sweetie?" he asked kissing my forehead.  
  
"I hate having operation," I said.  
  
"Baby you'll be ok," he said "I need to get going to the hotel."  
  
"Ok, but get me a tape of tomorrows show," I said as he was at the door.  
  
I saw Amy pushing Shane into the room.  
  
"Hi," I said.  
  
"Hi," he replied trying to hold his tears.  
  
My eyes were bloodshot of all the crying, and I still had tears in my face.  
  
"Shane, I'm really sorry," I said. "I was stupid to say what I said, but most  
  
of all I was scared that if I get hurt, you'll brake up with me. So I took a  
  
chance on me. I'm really sorry and I love you. I would understand if you  
  
don't wanna be with me, but I'm sorry for hurting you."  
  
"I love you," he said. "I was mad at you but I can't live without you."  
  
We kissed as I started crying and he brought me a cd with all the themes from  
  
the 80s and 90s, my favorite was together by Randy Savage and Miss Elizabeth.  
  
He put it on and said that this should be our song.  
  
(Elizabeth)  
  
When you came into my life  
  
Then I realized you're the only one  
  
(Randy)  
  
When you came into my life  
  
You made me realize  
  
I was the lucky one  
  
(Chorus)  
  
And I never felt like this before  
  
Together, our love will last forever  
  
Together, just you and me forever  
  
(Randy)  
  
When I look into your eyes  
  
I could see the light  
  
I was the lucky one  
  
(Elizabeth)  
  
When you took me by the hand  
  
And made me understand  
  
I was the only one  
  
(Chorus)  
  
And I never felt like this before  
  
Together, our love will last forever  
  
Together, just you and me forever  
  
(Elizabeth)  
  
I never knew that love could feel this way  
  
(Randy)  
  
I always wanted you to know  
  
(Elizabeth)  
  
I hoped and preyed that your love would be mine and then  
  
(Randy)  
  
I would never ever let you go  
  
(Both)  
  
We'll be together  
  
Be together  
  
You and me will be together  
  
(Chorus)  
  
And I never felt like this before  
  
Together, our love will last forever  
  
Together, just you and me forever  
  
Together  
  
"I love you," I said. "I always love you."  
  
"Baby, I love you and will never leave you," he said. "But as the others I  
  
need to go get ready. I'll come by after tomorrow."  
  
"Ok, be carefull," I said as we kised.  
  
He left and the doctor came in.  
  
"Are you ready?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," I said being scared as hell.  
  
I wasn't hungry or anything just scared as hell. He gave me a sleeping pill  
  
and I slept through the whole operation. I woke up on Feb 2, and Jessi was  
  
here.  
  
"Hey sweetie," she said. "I brought you your laptop."  
  
"Hey, thanks," I said. "How's everything with you?"  
  
"Fine, everything is fine," she said. "I'm pregnant and you're the only one  
  
who knows it."  
  
"Congradulations," I said. "So when do you tell Chris?"  
  
"On Valentines day," she said. "Anyway how are you feeling?"  
  
"I had an operation yesterday, I feel better," I said.  
  
"When Chris told me that you got hurt for real, I was crying," she said.  
  
"I feel much better, I'm sore from operation, but I hope I can get out of  
  
here soon," I said smiling.  
  
"I brought you this letter from Chris, the Fozzy Cd, and the cd player," she  
  
said.  
  
"Thanks," I said opening the letter.  
  
'Dear Ash!  
  
I miss you like crazy. Sorry I couldn't come yesterday, but I'll come by  
  
Tuesday after the Smackdown, I love you kiddo. I hope you're doing better.  
  
Jay was feeling bad because he didn't come and he's going to come with me.  
  
Know this we love you and miss you dearly knowing it been only one day. Love  
  
always Chris.'  
  
"Jess, tell him I said thanks, and I love him too," I said as the tears  
  
started running on my face.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"Terry and Tommy said they were sorry, but tonights Raw won't be won't be  
  
sweet at all," I said. "It could be Terry and Tommy getting beaten, ot it  
  
could be Paul and Bret getting beaten."  
  
I finished my food.  
  
"I'm gonna go grab something to eat," she said. "I'll be back and I'm staying  
  
with you till tomorrow."  
  
"Thanks girl," I said.  
  
She went, and I started working an a new wrestling site, the site was Ashleyz  
  
Angelz.com, this site will be about my friends and I. 10 Minutes before the  
  
Raw I stoped workin on it. Jessi and I knew that this Raw will be more about  
  
revange then any other things.  
  
"I think this show will be for you," she said.  
  
"That would be fun," I said.  
  
The show had started. HHH and Bret Hart came out with mics.  
  
"Yo, Rhyno and Dreamer, you crossed a line by hurting my niece, and you're  
  
gonna pay," said Bret.  
  
"Yeah, you hurt her, and we're challenging you to a match, tonight," said  
  
HHH.  
  
"What kinda match?" asked Rhyno.  
  
"A street fight," said HHH and Bret in union.  
  
"You're on," said Tommy.  
  
"Oh crap, they'll kill eachother in the street fights," said Jessi.  
  
"Believe me they will," I said.  
  
Match 1: Chris Jericho and Matt Hardy vs SAT. Chris Jericho and Matt Hardy  
  
won.  
  
Before the second match started.  
  
"What the hell is this Vince?" asked Edge pissed off.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Vince.  
  
"I will not tag with my half brother," said Edge.  
  
"If you don't then you'll get suspended," said Vince.  
  
"Fine," yelled Edge.  
  
Match 2: Edge, Christian, and Chris Beniot vs Shannon Moore, Hurricane, and  
  
Evan Karagias. Edge, Christian, and Chris Beniot won.  
  
After the match:  
  
"My poor brother is sick of me," said Christian.  
  
"Shut up," yelled Edge walking away.  
  
Match 3: Rock vs Hollywood Hulk Hogan. Rock won.  
  
Before the next match Jeff came out to the ring with a mic.  
  
"Yo Sanders," said Jeff. "I'm challenging you to a ladder match, because you  
  
hurt my cousin and I want a revange on you."  
  
"You got it little shit," yelled Mike.  
  
"Oh no, Mike just called my cousin a little shit," I said.  
  
Match 4: Rey Mysterio and Billy Kidman vs Undertaker and Kane. Undertaker and  
  
Kane won.  
  
Match 5: Trish and Lita vs Torrie Wilson and Nidia. Trish and Lita won.  
  
Match 6: Chuck Polumbo and Billy Gunn vs Jeff Jarrett and Jerry Lynn. Jeff  
  
Jarrett and Jerry Lynn won.  
  
Match 7: Jeff Hardy vs Mike Sanders in a ladder match. Jeff won.  
  
Match 8: HHH and Bret Hart vs Rhyno and Tommy Dreamer in a street fight. HHH  
  
and Bret Hart won.  
  
"Now you learned that no one, and I mean NO ONE hurts my God daughter," said  
  
HHH.  
  
"This is a new splash," I said lauhging.  
  
We saw that everyone started beating everyone up, and then the show ended.  
  
"Damn, I hate this," said Jessi. "I'm gonna make sure Chris gets the tape of  
  
after the show."  
  
"Don't worry, he will," I said.  
  
I had to call someone and I thought of paul.  
  
"Damn, they are still fighting," I said.  
  
An hour have passed and I called Paul back.  
  
"Hello," said Paul.  
  
"Hi daddy," I said laughing.  
  
"Did you see the show?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, you gatta get me the tape of after the show,' I said.  
  
"Sure, kiddo," He said. "We won the fight after the show too."  
  
"Fun," I said.  
  
I put down the phone.  
  
"What should I give Chris?" she asked.  
  
"Oh make a cake and write future daddy," I said.  
  
"Thanks," she said.  
  
Jessi and I went to sleep.  
  
The next morning Feb 3, Shane, Paul, Bret, Oscar, and Peter came to see how I was, and all of them were in bruses. "Hey guys, did you have a was or something?" I asked cracking up. Shane kissed me and others did too. "Yeah, the war of hell," said Shane. "Show me," said Jessi. They turned it on and we saw the whole show and then war. After the match that Paul and Bret had with Tommy and Terry, everyone from Alliances and WWE came out and started a fight. The first who started coming out were Alliances and then the others. "Man that was brutual," I said not stoping my laugher. "You'd be crying if that happend to you," said Peter. "Please you, Oscar, Shane, and others from Alliances started the fight after the match, and you lost," I said. "Pretty cute baby, but not funny," said Shane. "Sorry, but if you watch it, it's way too funny," I said. "So how you doing?" asked Peter. "Good, thanks," I said. "When are you gonna be out?" asked Paul. "Soon, hope the 5th," I said. " So tonight after the show you guys coming back?" "Can't," all replied. "Oh, that's cool, cause Chris and Jay are coming," I said. "Adam, Andrew, Michael, and Rob are coming too," said Paul. "Cool, I didn't see Andrew for a long time," I said. "We need to hunny so we get to the areana faster," said Bret. "Bye guys," I said. They left but Shane staid for with me for some time. "Baby, I shouldn't have let you go out to the ring," he said. "I hate seeing you like this." "Don't worry, I'm getting out soon and I hope they'll let me stay on both shows," I said. "Soon is ganna be Valentines day. Got any plans?" "Yeah, it's a surprise," he repplied. "Anyway I got to go. I'll see you soon." He kissed me passionatly and left, Jessi left with them. I put more pictures on to my site and got mail. Some mails were asking if I really was Owens daughter and if I was really dating Shane Helms. I replied to those letters and at the same time I got the most sweetest letter. 'Dear Ash! My name is Angel and you're the most sweetest wrestler. I didn't know that you were Owens daughter before you told us. i know that you were dating Shane. I cannot believe that they really hurt you, but what Bret and Paul did. Get better soon, Love Angel.' I started writing him back. 'Dear Angel! Thanks for the letter. Yeah it was funny what they did after the match was that all the Alliances boys came out to beat Paul and Bret, but then all the boys from WWE. It was funny. I hope they'll show it next week. I made thing thing in my site that if anyone writes the most sweetest letter for me gets a chance to meet me and the boys on Raw, so congradulations cause you're the winner, you're VIP pass few house before the show. So Congradulations, and I see you there. Love always Ash.' The whole day had passed by and Chris called me. "Hey sweets," he said. "How are you?" "Hey Chris, I'm good," I said. "How about you?" "Great. The guys and I will be there soon." "Great, I'm waiting for you," I said putting down the phone. In 30 minutes they came. It was Chris, Jay, Adam, Mike, Andrew, Rob, and Jessi. "Hey sweets," all said in union. "Hey guys," I said hugging them. "How are you?" asked Andrew. "Good, I'm getting out in few days, but I could only be in action in 2 month," I said. "That's great," they said. "How was the show?" I asked. "It was great," said Jay. "Chris, Jay, extra thanks for the letter," i said. "And Chris thanks for Fozzy Cd." "No problems girl," both replied. They put on Smackdown which was funny. Match 1: The Rock and Chris Jericho vs Tommy Dreamer and Rhyno. The Rock and Chris Jericho won. Match 2: RVD and Hurricane vs Christian and Test. Christian and Test won. "Geez, is my Shane allright?" I asked both. "I guess," replied Andrew. "If I find out he's seriously hurt you and Jay are dead," I said. "Oh come on, we love you we're friends with him," said Jay. Match 3: HHH vs Cold Stone Steve Austin. HHH won. Match 4: Evan Karagias and Shannon Moore vs Jeff and Matt. Jeff and Matt won. Match 5: Lita and Trish vs Torrie and Ivory. Lita and Trish won. Match 6: Dudley Boyz vs Edge, Kurt Angle, and Chris Beniot. Edge, Kurt Angle, and Chris Beniot. ::After the match:: Why can't you guys just get along?" asked Edge. "Beacuse he sucks," said Chris. "No, you suck," said Kurt. "I'm out," said Edge. Match 7: Amazing Red vs Randy Orton. Randy Orton won. Again after the show everyone had a fight and as on raw Alliance lost. Late at night I woke up wondering about Shane, so I decided to call him. "Hello," he said pcking up the phone. "Hey, sorry I woke you up, but I couldn't sleep," I said. "That's ok," he said. "What's wrong?" "They showed me the tape," I said. "Andrew and Jay didn't hurt you did they?" "Not seriously," he replied. "Don't worry I wasn't at the fight after the show either." "I was worring about you," I said. "Baby, nothing happend," he said. "How are you?" "I'm good, I'm working on the site," I said. "Now that you're ok, I can sleep. "Love ya," he said. "Love ya too," I said putting down the phone. When I got up the next Feb 4th at noon I was working on my site. Then I got a call. "Hello," I said. "Hey," said Amy. "Hey Amy," I said. "What's going on?" "I checked your site," she said. "I love it." "Thanks," I said. "I'm worried about Shane." "What's wrong?" "Did he seriously get hurt last night?" I asked. "Yeah," she siad. "After the match he went to the trainers and he, he twisted his ancle during the match and got a chair shot from Jay." "Amy thanks for informing me," I said. "Don't worry about Shane, he got few days of hanging out with you," she said. "I'm getting out tomorrow, so I'll be back on monday for Raw," I said. "I won't have any matches, but I'll be there." "Ok girl, I'll see you," she said. "Soon," I said hanging up the phone. Jose came into my room. "Hey," he said. "Hey," I replied. "How are you?" he asked. "Good," I said. "How about you and Joel?" "We're good," he said. "You know I still love you?" "Yeah," I replied. "It's never going to change, but I moved on, so now it will be easier to be friends with you," he said. "I love you Jose you know that," I said. We talked for a long time and then I checked more mail on my site, and finished all of it. Then I went to sleep. The next morning Feb 5, I woke up happy that I am going to be out of here and back to the shows. Until Shane came I was working on the site. "Hey babe," said Shane. "Hey hun," I said kissing him. "Ready to go?" he asked. "Yup," I said. He took me home with him in his car. "How are you feeling after the chair shot?" "Fine," he replied. "Wait, I didn't tell you." "I know, Amy told me," I said. "How are your ribs?" he asked. "Ok," I said. "The doctor told me that I was fast heeler, so I'll be on the show fighting in no time." "That's great," he said. "In how long?" "Two month," I replied. "Are you gonna be on the show?" he asked. "Yup, starting on Raw," I said. He kissed me after we stoped. He's the best. I hope he askes me to marry him. I'll say yes, why not say yes. I knew him since we were kids. Am I ready to get married at almost 19? Maybe, maybe not, but no matter when he askes, I'll say yes. When we went in side the house there was 'Welcome Back' sign for me. We had a big party and the party finished somewhere in the early morning. Feb 6, I woke up in Shane's arms.. "Hey babe," he said kissing me. "Hey Sugar," I said. "How are you?" he asked. "Good, How bout you?" I asked. "Good," he said. "I need to go to a store," I said. "Gotta buy presents for Valentines day," I said. "Mee too," he said. "Hun, we can't be seen together in public," I said. "We broke up when we had that match." "So who are you gonna go with?" he asked hurt. "Jay," I said. "Come on babe, it's not that bad." "Ok," he said. He went to take a shower and I called jay up. He and I decided going shopping. When he arrived Shane left. We went to 10 diffrent stores and both got a lot of stuff, by the end of the day we really did have a lot of presents for friends and family. Then I called Adam up. "Hey Adam," I said. "Hey Ash," He said. "Welcome home." "Thanks," I said. "What are you up to?" he asked. "Just bought some stuff, and going home with Jay," I said. "What is he listening to?" asked Adam. "Fozzy," I replied. "Let me talk to him," said Adam. "Kay," I said turning of the CD player. "Jay, Adam wants to talk to you." He out on the speakers and said "Hey Adam." "Hey," he said. "Drive the car normaly and don't listen to Chris' band." "Sut up," said Jay. "I'm hanging up." Jay hung up the phone and I still was crackin up. "After you 2 broke the brotherhood thing up, you guys are getting more funnier," I said. "I know, and we're still friends," he said. We drove to the hotel and I went in side. I bought so many presents, and I bought paper to rap the presents in. When I finished doing that I was so tired, that I went to sleep. When I woke up Feb 7, all my thoughts were for tomorrows Raw. "Hey babe," said Shane. "Hey hun," I said. "Are you happy about tomorrow?" he asked. "Yeah," I replied. We talked some more and I decided to go see Vince. I knocked on his door. "Come on in," he said. "Hi Vince," I said. "Hey Ash, welcome back," he said. "Thanks," I replied. "I wanna be on the show tomorrow. "Ok, you stll can't wrestle can you?" he asked. "Nope, but I could make fun, just don't really wanna be an anouncer," I said. "Ok, I'll think of something," he said. "Thanks," I said leaving. The whole day I was on the computer. Making the site was becoming my second passion. People are nice when they talk to you on line. It's really great to have fans that support you. Then I went to sleep. The next morning Feb 8, I woke up really freaked out. Shane was in the gym already and I didn't want to go to the gym just yet. I went into the computer and wrote a bit more, then I went to the gym. At the gym I greeted everyone. Everyone was so nice to me, like they were at the first day in this business. We were going to meet Angel. We been in the gym for the whole day and 3 hourse before the show he came. WOW, he's good looking guy, tall like Jeff and Matt, has blond hair, blue eyes, and mascular body. He's one of the biggest fans of our business. "Hi," I said. "You must be Angel." "Hi," he said. "Yes, I am." "It's nice to meet you," I said smiling. "Same here," he said. "I got something for you." "Aww, it's beautiful friendship neckless," I said. "Yeah, I just wanted to thank you for givinf me this chance," he said. Then everyone elses howed up. "Hey guys," I said. "I want you to meet Angel." "It's nice to meet all of you," he said. "Same here," everyoe replied. So we all talked to him and then it was time for the show. ::Show:: My song was playing. "Coming to the ring accoplished by Hardy Boyz, waighting in 115 lbs, Ash," said Lillian Garcia. I got to the ring and people were cheating for me and Hardyz. "Guys, I have some news that I have to tell you," I said. "As you can see I'm back, but I can't have matches for two months," as I said that everyone was hurt. "I know it's insane, but guys I'm back and i'm not leaving. You'll see talking and making fun of the Alliance group. By booing and chearing guys I was see who many of you like WWE?" everyone started chearing. " Alliances?" everyone started booing. "That's great guys, because none of us like them. I been with Hurricane, but he left me for Alliances," people started to chear me on as I left. Match 1: Jerry Lynn and Mike Sanders vs Chris Jericho and HBK. Chris Jericho and HBK won. Match 2: Jeff, Matt, and Edge vs The Dudley Boys. Jeff, Matt, and Edge won. Match 3: Christian vs Amazing Red. Christian won. Match 4: Hurrican and RVD vs HHH and Bret. HHH and Bret won. Match 5: Big Show vs Undertaker. Undertaker won. Match 6: Lita vs Ivory. Lita won. Match 7: Trish vs Torrie. Trish won. Match 8: Shannon Moore and Evan Kavagias vs Chris Beniot and Test. Chris Beniot and Test won. Match 9: Val Venis and SAT vs Kane. Kane won. Match 10: The Rock and Kurt Angle vs Lance Storm and William Regal. The Rock and Kurt Angle won. After the show Angel left, but before he left we took a picture with him and signed our autographs. Next morning Feb 9, when I woke up, Shane was a bit angry.  
  
"Hey Sugar," I said.  
  
"Hi Ash," he replied. "What was that thing all about?"  
  
"Shane, you know Steph and Shane O-Mac don't know about us, and we do need to  
  
keep our relationship secret," I said. "Shane, by saying what I said, I don't  
  
mean that we should brake up. I can't live without you," he kissed me and  
  
smiled.  
  
"I love you," he said.  
  
"I love you too," I said kissing him. "I have a show, but got no clue what to  
  
say."  
  
"You'll think of something babe," he said.  
  
"Easy said then done," I said as we went our diffrent ways to the gym.  
  
I talked to everyone from WWE. Everyone hopes I get back to wrestling soon.  
  
::The taping of Smackdown::  
  
My music started playing. I came out to the ring and people were chearing for  
  
me.  
  
"Hey everyone," I said. "It's great to be back, but I don't know if the  
  
doctor let's me out for the next week and have a match."  
  
"You bitch, no matter if they let you or don't let you have a match," said  
  
Steph. "You vs me, next time on Smackdown."  
  
"HOE! HOE! HOE!" people were screaming.  
  
"Ok, slut," I siad. "You got it, but if any of your assholes come out and try  
  
to hurt me, you Steph will be DQ. You got it?"  
  
"ASH! ASH! ASH!" everyone was screaming.  
  
"Ok, whatever," she said leeving.  
  
"Sorry guys but that bitch is lame," I said. "So anyways I'll be having a  
  
match next week, but not tonight. And guys thank you for staying behind me."  
  
After I said that I left the ring.  
  
Match 1: Shane-OMac vs Chris Jericho. Chris Jericho won.  
  
Match 2: Hurricane vs Jeff Hardy. Jeff Hardy won.  
  
Match 3: Shannon Moore vs Edge. Edge won.  
  
Match 4: Christian vs Jeff Jarrett. Christian won.  
  
Match 5: Matt Hardy vs RVD. Matt Hardy won.  
  
Match 6: Undertaker vs D-Von Dudley. Undertaker won.  
  
Match 7: Triple H and Bret Hart vs Bubba Ray Dudley and Spike Dudley. Triple  
  
H and Bret Hart won.  
  
Match 8: HBK vs Billy Kidman. HBK won.  
  
Match 9: Lita and Trish Stratus vs Ivory and Stephanie McMahon. Lita and  
  
Trish Stratus won.  
  
Match 10: Billy Gunn and Jerry Lynn vs Chuck Polumbo and Amazing Red. Billy  
  
Gunn and Jerry Lynn won.  
  
After the show I went to the doctor.  
  
"I need a clearence for next Smackdown," I said.  
  
"I could give it to you, but what about your helth?" he asked.  
  
"It's not like I'm fighting guys," I said. " I need to fight the Queene Slut  
  
of sluts."  
  
"Steph?" he asked.  
  
"Yup, so I need it for only that match," I said.  
  
"Ok, but you're getting it next week, and only for that match," he said.  
  
"Ok," I said leaving.  
  
I got a call.  
  
"Hey babe," said Shane.  
  
"Hey Sugar," I said. "Stephanie is going to die."  
  
"So he's letting you fight her?" he asked.  
  
"Yup, but only that match," I said.  
  
"Ok babe," he said. "I'll see you soon."  
  
"Yup, see ya Sugar," I said ending the call.  
  
I came into the room and Shane was watching Dirty Dancing.  
  
"Hey, you got just on time for the part when they meet eachother," he said.  
  
"Hi Sugar," I said kissing him. "Kool movie."  
  
"How did it go with other stuff?" he asked.  
  
"Only that match," I said. "Still out of action."  
  
"Talk to Paul," he said. "Maybe he can out some sense into her."  
  
"Don't think he will," I said.  
  
Next morning Feb 10, I was working on my site, while Paul tried to put some  
  
sense into his real life girlfriend.  
  
"Come on baby, drop the whole thing on Ash," he said.  
  
"Why would I do that?" she asked.  
  
"She's still hurt," he said. "If Owen would be alive right now he wouldn't  
  
let you do that."  
  
"Owen's dead!" she yelled. "I'm sorry Paul. I'll think about it."  
  
"Thanks," he said kissing her. "I better go, need to do something."  
  
He called me.  
  
"Hey sweetie, she said she'll think about it," he said.  
  
"Thanks Paul," I said.  
  
"Where are you?" he asked.  
  
"At Owen's house," I said. "Hey kids come here and say hi to Paul."  
  
"Hi Paul," they said in union.  
  
"How are they?" he asked me.  
  
"Pretty good," I sid.  
  
"How about you?" he asked.  
  
"Not good at all," I said. "I miss my old life and I want out." I started  
  
crying.  
  
"Baby, everyone loves you," he said.  
  
"Who? My cousins, you, Bret, my man, and my friends?" I asked. "That's all I  
  
got, your girlfriend hates me, her brother hates me, and others are jealous  
  
of me."  
  
"Come on, don't worry everyone does," he said. "I hope you feel better  
  
princess, but I got to go."  
  
"Bye Paul," I said hanging up the phone. It was getting kinda late so I satyd  
  
a bit longer and then went back to Shanes. I came and went staright to sleep.  
  
Feb 11 & 12, I was on the computer working on my site. On Feb 13 I got a  
  
phone call from Vince saying that I had a new story line.  
  
"What is it?" I asked.  
  
"You won't wrestle Stephanie, because you're pregnant," he said.  
  
"What?!" I yelled. "With?"  
  
"Andrew in a story," he said.  
  
"But this Monday he's moving to WCW," I said.  
  
"Yeah, listen everyone knows you're with Shane, but this will be diffrent,"  
  
he said.  
  
"Sure, whatever," I said hanging up the phone.  
  
"You're not fighting?" asked Shane.  
  
"No, I'm pregnat," I said.  
  
"What?!" he asked confussed.  
  
"LOL, it's the stupid story line thats all with Andrew," I said.  
  
"Oh ok," he said.  
  
I called Andrew and told him about this. He thought this was crazy. He's not  
  
the only one that thinks that.  
  
Feb 13, the whole day I been working with Andrew.  
  
"This thing sucks," I said. "I don't want to do this."  
  
"Girly, I know how you feel," said Andrew.  
  
After working so many hours we decided to grab something to eat. When I and  
  
Shane got back, we went to sleep.  
  
Next morning Feb 14 when I woke up, Shane left me a note to go to the  
  
kitchen. "So I went and he made me brakefast. After that he gave me a  
  
bracelet which said love 4eva. I got him a neckless. For others, we go them  
  
clothe and so did they. It was the best. All of us hanging out.  
  
Feb 15 worked out and told my doctor that they changed my story line. paul  
  
came up to check on me.  
  
"Hey baby," he said.  
  
"Hey Paul," I replied. "She changed her mind."  
  
"I know she did," he said. "What story line they'll make you do?"  
  
"You don't wanna know, believe me," I said.  
  
"Yeah, I do," he said.  
  
"OK, she told me that I'm pregnant in the story line by Andrew," I said.  
  
Paul started laughing," that really sucks."  
  
"Tell me about it," I said laughing.  
  
"At least you won't fight," he said.  
  
"True, and I'm getting back in March or April. So it'll be great to seee me  
  
wrestle," I said.  
  
"Yep," said PauI.  
  
He left the room leaving me to work on my site. I put a new diary entry about  
  
Andrew and me having a baby on the show. I think this is messed up, I really  
  
don't want to work with Andrew in this particular story line. In the evening I went to the gym, I worked out a bit to get my healing  
  
process to work faster.  
  
::Raw::  
  
My music started playing.  
  
"Hey guys. I have some bad news," I said. "As you know last Smack down  
  
Stephanie said that we'll have a match, be we won't. It's not that I don't  
  
want it, it's the other thing that happened that doesn't let me. What I'm  
  
trying to say is that I'm pregnant with Tests baby."  
  
He came out.  
  
"What do you mean my baby?" he asked.  
  
"Remember a party and then we slept together?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah," he replied realizing. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"I thought you loved me," said Hurricane.  
  
"I still do, but you left me for WCW, and with him it was something else," I  
  
said.  
  
"Me vs you in the ring tonight man," said Hurricane.  
  
"Whatever you want super-freak," said Test.  
  
Match 1: "Introducing Tag Team Champions Team Extreme," said Lilian. "And  
  
their challengers America's Most Wanted 'Wild Cat' Chris Harris and  
  
'Tennessee Cowboy' James Storm."  
  
They started fighting.  
  
"Lita, who are these guys?" I asked.  
  
"Chris Harris and James Storm used to wrestle but they were injured," she  
  
replied.  
  
"Thanks," I said. "Let's go Hardyz!"  
  
"And your new Tag Team Champions America's Most Wanted," said Lilian.  
  
Match 2: Chris Jericho and HBK vs SAT. Chris Jericho and HBK won.  
  
After the match I had to interview American's Most Wanted. (As the story line  
  
goes I didn't know who they were, but I knew because I met them before.)  
  
"Hey guys," I said when I found them.  
  
"Hi," they replied.  
  
"Can I get an interview with you guys?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah sure," they said.  
  
"When did you guys come back from injuries?" I asked.  
  
"Few days ago," said Chris.  
  
"A week ago," said James.  
  
"In your first day back, how does it feel to win WCW titles?" I asked.  
  
"Feels great," said James.  
  
"I feel great on bringing the gold back to our company," said Chris.  
  
"Thanks for your time boys," I said walking off.  
  
"She's hot," said Chris.  
  
"To bad she's pregnant," said James.  
  
Match 3: Christian vs Lance Storm. Christian won.  
  
Match 4: Edge vs Amazing Red. Edge won.  
  
Match 5: Tommy Dreamer and Rhyno vs Undertaker and Kane. Undertaker and Kane  
  
won.  
  
Match 6: Shaneo and Stephanie vs Lita and Cold Stone Steve Austin. Lita and  
  
Cold Stone Steve Austin won.  
  
Match 7: Hurricane vs Test. Hurricane won.  
  
Match 8: 'Ass Man' Billy Gunn vs Chuck Polumbo. 'Ass Man' Billy Gunn won.  
  
Match 9: APA's Bradshaw vs William Regal. Bradshaw won.  
  
Match 10: Billy Kidman vs Val Venus. Billy Kidman won.  
  
Match 11: Triple H and Bret Hart vs Jeff Jarrett and Jerry Lynn. Triple H and  
  
Bret Hart won.  
  
::After the show::  
  
We all talked to Chris Harris and James Storm. We all went out, and Stephanie  
  
called me.  
  
"Hi Ash," she said.  
  
"Hello," I replied.  
  
"My father asked me to tell you that tomorrow you will work backstage and not  
  
on the show," she said.  
  
"Why?" I asked.  
  
"Because Andrew and you got into an accident and your baby was killed," she  
  
said.  
  
"What is this a punishment? Just because I know Paul longer then you and that  
  
I have a lot of friends," I said.  
  
"No," she replied.  
  
"Andrew and I didn't want to do the stupid story line together," I said.  
  
"Don't you get it, I want a story line with Shane."  
  
"You'll get what you want soon," she said walking away.  
  
"I hate that witch," I said.  
  
We all went back to our hotel rooms and I told Shane about Stephanie's plan,  
  
Shane didn't like it at all, then I called Andrew and he didn't like it  
  
either.  
  
Next day Feb 16 I went to a hospital with Andrew to film our so called  
  
accident. In the end of the shoot the doctor told me that I lost my babe. I  
  
was crying which wasn't bad at all. Acting is so hard when you wanna make  
  
your emotions real. In the evening before the taping started Andrew and I  
  
tried to keep our cool with Stephanie and Vince. ::The taping of Smack Down::  
  
"I'm sorry to inform you but Test and Ash are not here tonight," said  
  
Stephanie. "Last night Test drove the car into a tree and both of them are in  
  
the hospital. Roll the video."  
  
She showed the video and at that time while Shane and I were making out in  
  
the locker room, and then Andrew came in.  
  
"Sorry guys," he said.  
  
"It's ok," I said. "So what's up?"  
  
"She just showed the tape," he said. "And now everyone is screaming Test is a  
  
murder."  
  
"Sorry man, but you did kill your so called baby," said Shane and we started  
  
cracking up.  
  
Match 1: Hurricane, Shannon Moore, Ivory, and Evan Kavagias vs Triple H and  
  
The Team Extreme. Triple H and The Team Extreme won.  
  
Match 2: Edge and Chris Jericho vs SAT. Edge and Chris Jericho won.  
  
Match 3: Stephanie and Shaneo vs Christian and Trish. Christian and Trish  
  
won.  
  
Match 4: AJ Styles vs Amazing Red. AJ Styles won.  
  
Match 5: Chris Beniot and Kurt Angle vs Los Guerreros. Chris Beniot and Kurt  
  
Angle won.  
  
Match 6: Jason Cross vs Mike Sanders. Jason Cross won.  
  
Match 7: Stone Cold Steve Austin vs The Rock. The Rock won.  
  
Match 8: Lance Storm and William Regal vs Rhyno and Tommy Dreamer vs HBK and  
  
Bret Hart. HBK and Bret Hart won.  
  
Match 9: Kane and Undertaker vs APA. Kane and Undertaker won.  
  
Match 10: Billy Gunn, Chyna, and X-Pac vs Chuck Polumbo, Joey Matthews and  
  
Christian York. Billy Gunn, Chyna, and X-Pac won.  
  
Match 11: America's Most Wanted vs Dudleys Boyz. America's Most Wanted won.  
  
After the show, we all went out to have fun into a club.  
  
Feb 17, 18, 19, 20, and 21 we went to the gym to work out and I was working  
  
and answering my e-mail on the site. Feb 22 early in the morning I went to my doctor. "So, how is my healing process going?" I asked. "It's all done. I'm letting you do whatever you want," he said. "Thanks," I said hugging him. "No problems," he said giving me the letter. I got to the gym with my stuff. "Hey," everyone said. "Hey guys," I said. "I'm back to business." Everyone congratulated me and I will have a match tonight against Stephanie. I told Vince and he said ok. Chris Irvine came up to me. "Hey sweets," he said. "Hey Chris," I said. "I need to talk to you about something,' he said. "In private." "What is it?" I asked when we were outside. 'Man, they wanna do a surprise party for me,' I tough. "How do you know James and Chris?" he asked. "I used to get VIP passes from Paul and my cousins,"I said. "I'm good friends with them. Why do you ask?" "I'm just wondering how you know everyone that good," he said. "Them, and Bret. I even remember when I met you, Peter, Jay, Adam and others," I said. "I remember meeting you when Shane introduced you to me," he said. "When was the first time?" "One of signing sessions. Like in '93 or something," I said. "If I remember correctly you wrote with love to Ash and hope to see you again." "That was long time ago," he said. "Anyway kiddo, I gotta go practice, see ya on the show." "Bye Chris," I said. We all practiced and I still think Chris only took me away so I don't hear what happens on my 19th birthday. ::Raw:: My music started playing. "Hey guys," I said while everyone was screaming my name. "I missed you guys, plus I have some news that I wanna tell you. Starting later on the show I have a match against Stephanie. Oh Stephanie, I want you to bring everything you got, and luck to, because you're gonna need it. On the sad note Test was drunk last week and caused me to loose the baby. I'm really pissed at him, but as everyone always says the life must go on. So I'll have another chance to have a baby, till then I'm single." Chris Harris came out. "I didn't get a chance to introduce myself last week to you Ash," he said. "Now after you talk I got to wonder." "About what?" I asked. "About you," he said. "Would you go out with me? I mean you got the looks, the body, great personality, and everything that I need in a girl." "Sorry Chris, but I don't date guys from Alliance," I said walking away. "I will ask her again," said Chris walking after me. Match 1: Matt Hardy vs Hurricane. Matt Hardy won. Match 2: Jeff Hardy vs Test. Jeff Hardy won. Match 3: Lita and Trish vs Stacy Kiebler and Ivory. Lita and Trish won. Match 4: Bret Hart and Triple H vs Americas Most Wanted. Bret Hart and Triple H won. Match 5: HBK and Edge vs SAT. HBK and Edge won. Match 6: Chris Beniot vs Amazing Red. Chris Beniot won. Match 7: Kurt Angle vs Shaneo. Kurt Angle won. Match 8: Hollywood Hulk Hogan vs Stone Cold Steve Austin. Stone Cold Steve Austin won. Match 9: Dudleys vs Undertaker and Kane. Undertaker and Kane won. Match 10: Chris Jericho and Christian vs Mike Sanders and Jason Cross. Chris Jericho and Christian won. Match 11: Ash vs Stephanie. Ash won by making Stephanie tap to the Cross face. ::After the show:: "Great job Chris," I said. "That was funny the looks, the body, the presonality, everything that I need in a girl." "Thanks kiddo," he said kissin my head. Shane came up to me and kissed me. Then we all had a blast hanging put. The next day Feb 23, we were all practicing and they didn't wanna be around me so I wouldn't know about my birthday. ::The Taping of Smackdown:: Chris Harris and James Storm came out. "I asked Ash to date me, but she turned me down," he said. "I wanna ask her again, so Ash come out." "What do you want Chris?" I asked. "Oh, hi James." "Hi girly," replied James. "Do you wanna go out with me?" he asked. "Sorry Chris, as I told you before I'm not dating anyone from Alliance," I said. "I want your ass in the ring tonight Chris," said Hurricane while I left. "Ok, whatever you want," he said then they all left. Match 1: Team Xtreame vs Shannon Moore and Evan Kavagias. Team Xtreame won. Match 2: Hurricane vs Chris Harris. Hurricane won. Match 3: Tommy Dreamer and Rhyno vs Bret Hart and Triple H. Bret Hart and Triple H won. Match 4: HBK vs James Storm. HBK won. Match 5: Ash vs Shaneo. Ash won. Match 6: Edge and Chris Jericho vs SAT. Edge and Chris Jericho won. ::After the match:: "Hey Ash," said HBK. "Hi," I replied. "You are hot, no wonder everyone wants to date you," he said. "But I'll tell you this, you want help to beat them up, I'm the man for the job." "Thanks Shawn," I said hugging him. "No problem girl," he said. Match 7: Christian vs Amazing Red. Christian won. Match 8: Lita and Trish vs Ivory and Stephanie. Lita and Trish won. Match 9: AJ Styles vs Val Venus. Val Venus won. Match 10: Test vs Steve Austin. Steve Austin won. Match 11: Jerry Lynn and Jeff Jarrett vs Undertaker and Kane vs Dudleys. Undertaker and Kane won. ::After the show:: "Michael thanks," I said. "You already helped me a lot." "I ment what I said, you need any help you can count on me," he said. "Chris great job by asking me out," I said. "No problem, but just stop braking my heart," he said. "Very funny Chris," I said hugging him. Shane got back and kissed me. "Baby, stop with the jealousy, we are not together on the show," I said. "Not good," he said. "I don't want you to have romance with anyone on the show." "I already had," I said. "You and Andrew." We all started cracking up. Tonight we had a pizza party and it was a blast. Feb 24, 25, 26, 27, and 28, I was trying to get my hands on whatever Shane and others wanted to do for my birthday. I was opening gifts that fans sent me, some of them were CDs, DVDs, games, jewelry, birthday cards. I went on my site and got more birthday cards, so I decided to write thank you entry on my diary. Today is March 1, my Birthday. When I woke up, Shane wasn't in the room with me, but he left me a note saying that after the show he wants to see me at this place at 12 am. i went to get breakfast and then went to the gym to practice and no one was there. I learned that I had a match with Chris Harris. Man, where the heck is everyone. Then Booker T came by and we exchanged the gifts.  
  
"Hey Booker," I said. "You know where's everyone?"  
  
"Nope," he said. "I didn't see any one the whole day."  
  
Meanwhile, everyone was at the show talking about the joke, the surprise, and other things.  
  
::Special Raw::  
  
Match 1: Hurricane and Shannon Moore vs Team Extream. Hurricane and Shannon Moore won.  
  
Match 2: Stephanie and Ivory vs Trish and Lita. Trish and Lita won.  
  
Match 3: Bret Hart vs Tommy Dreamer. Bret Hart won.  
  
Match 4: Triple H vs Rhyno. Triple H won.  
  
Match 5: Edge vs Amazing Red. Edge won.  
  
Match 6: Kane vs James Storm. Kane won.  
  
Match 7: Ash vs Chris Harris.  
  
In the middle of the match they showed a video of someone shootin Paul and Shane, then HBK came out.  
  
"Oh My God, Ash, Paul and Shane been shot," he said.  
  
"Are you sure?" I asked.  
  
The guys came out from their hiding places but I didn't see them. At that time Chris Harris kissed me.  
  
"What the hell was that?" I asked.  
  
"Got ya," everyone said.  
  
Stephanie came out.  
  
"It was a good joke," she said. "But this is really a special day for us, two of our fine wrestlers have birthday today, if you guys stand up and all the superstars come out we have to make it special."  
  
Everyone came out, Booker T and I were in the center of the ring. People we standing up.  
  
"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Ashley and Booker, Happy Birthday to you!"  
  
This was the best, they had sodas and cake for every superstars and the fans. After this I went to my hotel room and changed. I had a call from the driver who supposed to take me and Booker T to some place. When I got to the car Booker T was in it already. We got to the place and opened the door.  
  
"Surprise," everyone screamed.  
  
Booker and I got a lot of presents from all of our friends, and it was the best birthday party I have ever had. There was great music.  
  
"Hey Chris," I said. "Thanks for the kiss."  
  
"Hey, sorry about that, but we had to make the joke on you," he said.  
  
We started laughing and we had a lot of fun. We came to our hotel rooms at 5 am and took a two hour sleep.  
  
Match 2, we woke up and went to get breakfast. None of us wanted to eat but we sure as hell needed coffee. Then we went to the gym.  
  
"Hey, can I talk to you?" asked Shawn.  
  
"Hey sure," I said. "Shane?"  
  
"You can go," he replied.  
  
"What's wrong Shawn?" I asked.  
  
"I'm really sorry for calling you names," he said. "And I hope you forgive me and hope we can be friends."  
  
"Sure we could be friends and in time I will forgive you," I said. "Thanks for the present Shawn."  
  
We all were talking about the joke.  
  
"It was my idea," said Shane.  
  
"Believe me when I say this, you're going to pay," I said.  
  
"Ooo! Someone is in trouble," said Shana, Cassandra, and Nikki in union.  
  
We talked more till the taping.  
  
::Taping of Smack Down::  
  
Match 1: Ash vs Chris Harris. Ash won.  
  
"This is what you get Chris for messing with me," I said after I won the match. I gave him The Russian Sweet Kiss Of Death. This Kiss Of Death is an actual kiss followed by a kick in a place where it really hurts. Only girls can do this move, not made for guys.  
  
Match 2: Chris Jericho and Chris Beniot vs James Storm and Lance Storm. Chris Jericho and Chris Beniot won.  
  
Match 3: Trish vs Stephanie. Trish won.  
  
Match 4: Lita vs Torrie Wilson vs Ivory. Lita won.  
  
Match 5: Team Extreame vs SAT. Team Extreame won.  
  
Match 6: RVD vs Edge. Edge won.  
  
Match 7: Christian vs Amazing Red. Christian won.  
  
Match 8: The Rock vs Shaneo. The Rock won.  
  
Match 9: Bret Hart and Triple H vs Dudleyz. Bret Hart and Triple H won.  
  
Match 10: Shannon Moore vs HBK. HBK won.  
  
After the show we went hanging out. The thing that hurt was, my mom didn't call to wish me a happy birthday. On March 3, I went to Jodie's house. Jodie, Jake and Amanda gave me small presents and I had a blast with them. Match 4, 5, 6, and 7, I was hanging out with my friends, checking my mail and writing a new diary. The next morning March 8, I woke up in Shanes arms. I feel great with him, but tonght, he'll be hurt. I need to think of a move that might hurt more then Russian Kiss of Death. I got it, Devil Kiss (real kiss, low blow, and for now a chock slam). He eill get it from me.  
  
"Morning Sugar," I said when he woke up.  
  
"Morning beautiful," he replied. "What's with the grin?"  
  
"Oh nothing, just looking forward to kicking your ass tonight," I said.  
  
"What?! I didn't know we would have a match together," he said.  
  
"Good, because Vince just made it," I siad.  
  
"And you didn't tell me?" he asked.  
  
"Sorry, but I just did," I said.  
  
"So, who wins?" he asked.  
  
"I am," I said. "Thinking of a cute move to use on you."  
  
"New one?" he asked and I nodded. "Tell me."  
  
"No sorry," I said. "Traitor."  
  
"Very funny," he said.  
  
"We got ready and went to the gym. I was working with Shane and others.  
  
::Raw::  
  
Stephanie came out looking like a Hoe.  
  
"Tonight we have a special night for you guys," she said.  
  
Chris Jericho came out.  
  
"Stephanie, is tonight the HOE night?" he asked. "I mean look at you, you look like $5 HOE!"  
  
People were screaming HOE.  
  
"You son of a bitch Jericho, but you'll pay, here comes Rhyno," she said leaving.  
  
Match 1: Chris Jericho vs Rhyno. Chris Jericho won.  
  
"Look at your Rhyno HOE, he looks shitty to me," said Chris.  
  
Match 2: Rey Mysterio vs Edge. Edge won.  
  
Match 3: Dudley Boyz vs Team Extreme. Team Extreme won.  
  
Match 4: Lita vs Stephanie. Lita won.  
  
Match 5: Trish vs Ivory. Trish won.  
  
Match 6: Christian vs Steven Richards. Christian won.  
  
Match 7: Steve Austin vs Triple H. Triple H won.  
  
Match 8: Chris Harris vs Bret Hart. Bret Hart won.  
  
Match 9: James Storm vs Kane. Kane won.  
  
Match 10: Hurricane vs Ash. Ash won.  
  
I gave him the Devil Kiss.  
  
"This is the Devil Kiss," I said. "And now we're even."  
  
"Geez, that hurt," said Hurricane.  
  
"Good," I said with a grin.  
  
::After the camera went off::  
  
Chris Harris came out.  
  
"Hey Ash come on, go out with me," said Chris.  
  
"Can't sorry," I said. "Didn't you get enough last week?"  
  
"I kissed you last week," he said. "Oh, now I get it, The Russian Kiss of Death. No I need more."  
  
"Chris, I don't think of you that way." I said.  
  
We all left.  
  
After the show we went out. All of us had so much fun. We went to a club, and none of us were drinking alcohol, but we had other drinks. We came back really late, but we menaged to get up early for work.  
  
March 9 we went to the gym with coffee.  
  
Baby sorry about the move, but it was a good one, " I said kissing Shane.  
  
"That's ok babe," he replied.  
  
"Look guys Andrew is back," I said.  
  
"Hey Andrew," everyone said.  
  
"Hey guys, I missed you," he said.  
  
"We missed you too," we said.  
  
We practiced until the sow started. Cool for me I had a match with Andrew.  
  
::Taping of Smackdown::  
  
Chris came out.  
  
"Ash, this is your last chance to go out with me," he said. "I love you."  
  
I came out.  
  
"Yes Chris, I would go out with you," I said.  
  
He came up to me and kissed me. Hurricane came out.  
  
"How could you do this to me Ash?" he asked. "You gave me a word that you won't date anyone."  
  
"You gave me a word that you won't leave me," I said.  
  
Jeff came out.  
  
"Hey Hurricane," he said. "Don't do anything stupid to her," said Jeff.  
  
"I hate you," said Hurricane.  
  
"Bite me," I replied.  
  
Match 1: Shaneo vs Chris Jericho. Chris Jericho won.  
  
Match 2: America's Most Wanted vs Team Extreme. Team Evtreme won.  
  
Match 3: Stephanie vs Trish. trish won.  
  
Match 4: Lita vs Ivory. Lita won.  
  
Match 5: AJ Styles and Hurricane vs Triple H and Bret Hart. Triple H and Bret Hart won.  
  
After this match Hurricane found Chris drowing hearts all over his paper.  
  
"You son of a bitch," said Hurricane while beating Chris up. "You stole my girlfriend."  
  
It took a lot of refs and Superstars to take them apart. Some of the wrestlers that did help were me, Jeff, and Matt.  
  
Match 6: Christian vs Amazing Red. Christian won.  
  
Match 7: Kane vs Steve Austin. Kane won.  
  
Match 8: Undertaker vs Steven Richards. Undertaker won.  
  
Match 9: Brawshaw vs Booker T. Brawshaw won.  
  
Match 10: Ash vs Test. Ash won.  
  
After the show we went out to eat.  
  
"Chris are you ook?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, thanks," he replied.  
  
"I'm sorry for beating you up like that," said Shane.  
  
"It was ok, don't worry," he said.  
  
"Man that was funny," said Jeff. "But why?"  
  
"Because on the show we are trying to destroy WCW and ECW Alliances, and Chris is the only link to get it over with," I replied.  
  
"Oh so thats why you said yes," said Chris trying to be hurt.  
  
"Yes, and it will work," I siad.  
  
We talked a bit more until we headed back.  
  
March 10, 11, 12, 13, and 14, I was working on my site and was hanging out with everyone. We had fun this week, starting from payback time, to getting new on screne boyfriend.. Shane is cool about Me and Chris being on screne couple, because he knows I love him and only him, but he needs to be jealous about it on TV. Plus it would be easier to get information about it and it will give us access to Pauls girlfriend Stephanie. Next morning March 15, Shane woke up before me, but I was up within seconds after him. "Hey baby," he said kissing me. "Hey Sugar," I said smiling. "What we got tonight for the show?" he asked. "Interferance in you match," I replied. "I'm having a match with your 'so called boyfriend'," he said. "You're going to lose because of me, so why are you so happy?" I asked. "Because, it will be fun having you around," he said. "Plus I get to kiss you." "Great for you," I said being sarcestic. We went to the gym and found Chris. "Hey Chris," we both said, "Hey guys," he replied. "Wanna practice?" "Sure," said Shane. They practiced and I made Shane lose almost flashing him. Then I went to the ring to congradulate Chris and we huged. Shane at that time turned me around and passionatly kissed me. Everyone else were watching in amazement with what we have done. "Wow," everyone said. "That was awesome," said Cassandra. "Yeah it was," everyone else said. "Hey girl," I said giving her a hug. "Hey," she said. "How are you?" I asked. "Great," she said. "Hey Adam," I said. "Hey kiddo," he replied. "I'm back." "Yeah, we know," I said. "So you been watching?" "Yup," he replied. "And I love it. You guys are funny." "Thanks," I said. We all talked more and now it was action time. ::Raw:: Stephanie came out. "I got news for you guys," she said. "Because of Jerichos nasty behaivor last week, I decided for him to be in a handycap match against Rhyno and Tommy Dreamer." Match 1: Chris Jericho vs Rhyno and Tommy Dreamer. Rhyno and Tommy Dreamer won. Match 2: Team Extreme vs Dudley Boyz. Team Extreme won. Match 3: Edge vs Test. Edge won. Match 4: Christian vs James Storm. Christian won. Match 5: Shaneo and Stephanie vs Lita and Undertaker. Lita and Undertaker won. Match 6: Kane vs RVD. Kane won. Match 7: Trish vs Ivory. trish won. Match 8: The Rock vs Evan Kavagias. The Rock won. Match 9: Jeff Jarrett vs Shannon Moore. Jeff Jarrett won. Match 10: Hurricane vs Chriss Harris. Chris harris won because I flashed Hurricane. I went into the ring to congradulate Chris and give him a hug, but Hurricane turned me around and kissed me. Wow, it was better then at practice, I melted in his kiss. "Get the hell away from my girlfriend," said Chris. "What do you think you're doing?" I asked. "It's over between us. I love Chris." "Sorry, thought we still had sparks for each other," said Hurricane. ::After the show:: "That was amazing," said Shane. "I melted when you kissed me," I said. "I love you Shane." "I love you too," he said kissing me. "Great match Shane," said Chris. "Thanks, same to you man," he said. "Ash great work," said Chris giving me a hug. Nikki and Shannon came up to me. "That was awesome," she said. "Thanks, girl," I said. At that moment we heard Adam talk. "Hey guys can I have your attention for a minute?" he asked, and we all nodded. "Cassandra, you know I love you, and you're carring my child. Will you do me a favour of becomming my wife. Will you marry me?" he asked her standing on one knee. "Yeah, Adam," she replied. "I love you Adam." "I love you tto," he said kissing her. We went to celebrate and came back around 3am. Next morning March 16, I woke up earlier then usual because I had a wierd dream, seeing my father talking to me. I don't know what it was about but it was worser then I had before. All I remember is having to choose between two guys. Ok sounds wierd but I think it has to do with later storylines when they'll make Shane and Chris fight for me. Well it will be fun but what does it have to with my father? I think I'll never figure out what dreams are all about. "Baby, what's wrong?" he asked. "I had a nightmare, this one was about Owen making me choose between you and someone else," I said. "Baby don't wory about it, it's gonna be ok," he said kissing me. "I know, I just don't get the dreams anymore," I said. "I know how you feel," he said. "But I had the most cutest dream about us." "What was it about?" I asked. "Us getting marriedand having a family," he said. "That will be true," I said kissing him. Then we went to practice. We had fun talking to eachother. I was having a match with Evan Kavagias. He's my friend. It'll be bad without him. ::Taping of Smackdown:: Match 1: Trish and Lita vs Ivory and Stephanie. trish and Lita won. Match 2: Torrie Wilson vs Stacy Kiebler. Torrie Wilson won. Match 3: Ash vs Evan. Ash won. Match 4: Triple H vs Val Venus. Triple H won. Match 5: America's Most Wanted (Chris Harris and James Storm) vs Team Extreme. Team Extreme won. Match 6: Kane vs Booker T. Kane won. Match 7: Rey Mysterio vs Edge. Edge won. Match 8: Christian vs Amazing Red. Christian won. Match 9: SAT and Shannon Moore vs AJ Styles, Joey matthews and Christian York. AJ Styles, Joey Matthews and Christian York won. Match 10: Cold Stone Steve Austin vs Undertaker. undertaker won. After the show we all went to have fun. We talked, danced and had a lot o drinks. March 17, 18, 19, 20, and 21 we all had a lot of fun and I was answering all the guestions they had on my site. Also I was hanging out with my brother and sister. They always come to all the shows and had fun chearing for me and Paul. March 22, I woke up. Shane tried to interfier in my match last week and almost made me loose. Today I have a match with him, my game, my rules. He already knows them, so he'll be fine, only if I don't change them. Tomorrows Smackdown will be funny. Shaneo and Vince are going to fight about WCW, because one of them is going to buy it. I don't know and really don't care who will. Then Wrestlemania 17 is going to come. This will be fun. This will be my first wrestlemania for a hardcore title against Shaneo. This week I have 3 matches. "Hey Sugar," I said kissing him. "Hey babe," he said after the kiss. "I have 3 matches this week," I said. "How about you?" "Me too," he replied. "You playing by my rules Shane," I said gigling. "Good, I love your rules," he said giving me a kiss. "You know what I been thinking about," I said "What babe?" he said. "Getting married and having kids," I said. "I know it's early for a child in our career." "Give it another year and we'll make it," he said. We went to work out in the gym. Tonight my match against Shane is a maineventer, so i really meed to see what we can do to make people love this match. I got it, we'll have a ladder match. This could be risky, but I have no problem with this. "So baby, you desided on what type of match we'll have?" asked Shane. "Yeah," I replied. "A ladder match." "That's risky baby," he said. "Niether you nor me been in those types of matches before." "We have four teachers. Matt, Jeff, Adam, and Jay," I said looking at them. "I'll help you guys," said Jay. "I'm not having a match tonight." "Thatnks Jay," we both said. He helped us and we had fun. ::Raw:: Match 1: SAT (Joel and Jose Maximos) vs Team Extreme. Team Extreme won. Match 2: Christian York vs Amazing Red. Christian York won. Match 3: Jerry Lynn vs Jeff Jarrett. Jeff Jarrett won. Match 4: Shaneo, Ivory and Stephanie vs Lita, Trish and Chris Jericho. Lita, Trish and Chris Jericho won. Match 5: Kane vs Booker T. Kane won. Match 6: Undertaker vs Chuch Polumbo. Undertaker won. Match 7: Edge vs AJ Styles. Christian interupted but Edge still won. Match 8: Kurt Angle vs Billy Kidman. Billy Kidman won. Match 9: America's Most Wanted and RVD vs Trile H, Bret Hart and HBK. Trile H, Bret Hart and HBK won.  
  
Match 10: Ash vs Hurricane. My game, my rules, and I won. Something funny happend when I pinned him, we kissed.  
  
After the cammeras went off, Chris came out to beat the crap out of Shane for kissing me, and for what he did to him last week. That part was funny, and everyone was laughing histericly. They were fighting near people all over the arena. After the show, we got informed that shane won't be here life but only on setelight. Vince is free to o what he wants. I still have a main event aganst Stephanie in a cage. Who's crazy enough to go there with me? I never been in one before, so this should be great.  
  
Next morning March 23, Smackdown will be hot. I woke Shane up and he looked funny. His hair was a mess, but he looked hot.  
  
"Hey Sugar," I said.  
  
"Hey baby," he said kissing me.  
  
"Tonight will be good," I said.  
  
"Yup, I'm facing Team Extreame, and you're facing Stephanie in a cage," he said.  
  
"Yup, and we need to pracice with them," I said.  
  
"Hey Ash," he said.  
  
"Yeah," I replied.  
  
"I been thinking about us getting married and having a family," he said. "I want that so much with you, but we can't, at least for now."  
  
"I love you Shane, and we will have that in few years," I said.  
  
"I love you too," he said giving me a kiss.  
  
"Shane get ready and come to the gym," I said leaving.  
  
"You'll be there?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, talkin to Ames," I said and left.  
  
I came down and sptted Amy making out with Matt.  
  
"Guys get a room," I said while they were getting apart from eachother. "Hey."  
  
"Hey sweets," said Matt.  
  
"Hey," said Amy.  
  
"Matt can I borrow your girl for few?" I asked.  
  
"Sure sweets," he said giving me a hug.  
  
"What's up Ash?" she asked.  
  
"Have you ever thought of marring Matt?" i asked her.  
  
"Yeah," she replied.  
  
"You guys talked about it?" I aked.  
  
"Yeah, and we desided to wait," she said "Oh My God! Ash are you?"  
  
"No," I replied. "I want it and I know he wantes it, butwhy does it hurt when we tell eachother in few years?"  
  
"Hun, because you both are in love and want family, but your job doesn't allow you to do that," she said.  
  
"I know and hate it," I said laughing.  
  
::Smackdown::  
  
Match 1: Billy Gunn vs Chuck Polumbo. Billy Gunn won.  
  
Match 2: Billy Kidman vs Christian York. Billi Kidman won.  
  
Match 3: Team Extreame vs Hurricane and Shannon Moore. Team Extreame won.  
  
Match 4: Bret Hart and Triple H vs America's Most Wanted. Bret Hart and Triple H won.  
  
Match 5: Edge vs Christian. Edge won.  
  
Match 6: Cage Match, Ash vs Stephanie. Ash won.  
  
Vince came out.  
  
"You all probably wondering why I came out here," he said. "The contract onbuying WCW was made, and I bought it, because it says McMahon on it."  
  
"That's right dad, the contract does say McMahon, but it says Shane McMahon," he said. "I bought the company from Eric Bishoff,"  
  
"No!" screamed Vince. "This shit can't be happening."  
  
"It could dad," said Shane.  
  
"I can't believe my own son would do that behind my back," said Vince.  
  
"Well dad," said Shane. "Believe it."  
  
"Shane, for what you have done you'll pay. The war just began," said Vince. "Now it's going to be WWE vs Alliances, the week at March next year, when Wrestlemania 18 is gonna be, which ever company looses, those wrestlers won't get the job back ever again."  
  
"Its a deal father," said Shane.  
  
After the show ended we all went out. Getting ready for the big night was crazy. March 24 Cassandra and Adam got maried, we had so much fun, it was a perfect time. March 25, 26, and 27 were insane. We went over all of our moves very carefuly so we wouldn't mess up at the big night. My match was against Shaneo, and I practiced a lot with and without the weapons. I'm supposed to win, so we'll see what happens.  
  
March 28, the big night arrived, it was going to be a 4 hour event with more matches and more time for each of them.  
  
::WrestleMania 17::  
  
Match 1: Lita and Trish vs Ivory and Stephanie. Lita and Trish won.  
  
Match 2: Team Extreme vs America's Most Wanted. Team Extreme won.  
  
Match 3: Undertaker vs Test. Undertaker won.  
  
Match 4: RVD vs Chris Jericho. Chris Jericho won.  
  
Match 5: Bret Hart and Triple H vs Rhyno and Tommy Dreamer. Bret Hart and Triple H won.  
  
Match 6: Hurricane vs Joey Matthews. Hurricane won.  
  
Match 7:Shannon Moore vs Christian York. Christian York won.  
  
Match 8: Kane vs Hollywood Hulk Hogan. Kane won.  
  
Match 9: Jeff Jarrett vs Raven. Jeff Jarrett won.  
  
Match 10: Jerry Lynn vs Billy Kidman. Jerry Lynn won.  
  
Match 11: Kurt Angle vs Steven Richards. Kurt Angle won.  
  
Match 12: SAT vs X-Pac and Cold Stone Steve Austin.  
  
Match 13: Billy Gunn vs Chuck Polumbo. Billy Gunn won.  
  
Match 14: Cage match. Ash vs Shaneo. Ash won.  
  
The show was great. In the next year we had a lot of same matches and it wasn't a lot of fun. I was in NYC on September 11, I called Shane, and he called Matt and Jeff. The shows were moved on following days, and we just tried to have fun. It was getting old but we had to do it. That year we had a lot of b/d parties, cassandra gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, and my love for Shane was getting deaper and deaper. On March 18, 19, and 24 2002 will be the last days of the war. The year have passed and WWE won, we were happy. Vince brought mostly everyone to WWE from the Alliances. 


	5. THE SCREW OVER OF ALLIANCES AND NWO

THE SCREW OVER OF ALLIANCES AND NWO  
  
Today is March 25, 2002. The last week of the war.  
  
"Shane wake up," I said.  
  
"Good morning babe," he said opening his eyes.  
  
"Morning Sugar," I said.  
  
"Whay we got tonight?" he asked.  
  
"The last match between you and me," I replied.  
  
"Thanks God," he said laughing.  
  
"Very cute," I said kissing him.  
  
We went to the gym. We had a chat with others and I found out that at Wrestlemania I would wrestle Billy Kidman as a main event. Peter and I are friends, we been friends since the first time we met. It'll be fun to wrestle him again because we got the same style. All of us are friends, we just don't say that on the show.  
  
::Raw::  
  
Match 1: Ash vs Hurricane. Ash won.  
  
Match 2: Edge vs Shannon Moore. Edge won.  
  
Match 3: Billy Gunn vs Chuck Polumbo. Billy Gunn won.  
  
Match 4: Christian vs Test. Christian won.  
  
Match 5: Triple H vs Shaneo. Triple H won.  
  
Match 6: Chris Jericho vs RVD. Chris Jericho won.  
  
Match 7: The Rock vs Hollywood Hulk Hogan. The Rock.  
  
Match 8: Lita and Trish vs Ivory and Stephanie. Lita and Trish won.  
  
Match 9: Team Extreme vs Rey Mysterio and Billy Kidman. Team Extreme won.  
  
Match 10: Rhyno and Tommy Dreamer vs Jeff Jarrett and Jerry Lynn. Jeff Jarrett and Jerry Lynn won.  
  
After the show we went hanging out. We went to a club and had fun.  
  
March 26, today is smackdown, the final show of the War. By the end of the show we'll find if it's gonna be WWE or WCW. I hope WCW because they have a bad writer like Vince Russo. He might be a good person but he is the worst writer ever.  
  
Tonight my love ends with Chris Harris and I go back to Shane. I love it, Vince gave me this story line and I'm happy with it.  
  
::Taping of Smackdown::  
  
Match 1: Chris harris vs Hurricane. The winner takes all. Hurricane won.  
  
"Chris I never loved you. I had to do this to get back at Hurricane," I said. "But I realize I love him not you."  
  
"No it can't be, I love you girl," said Chris.  
  
"Sorry man, but she's mine," sai Hurricane kissing me. "I love you babe."  
  
"I love you too Sugar Hurricane," I said.  
  
Match 2: Lita and Trish vs Ivory and Stephanie. Lita and Trish won.  
  
Match 3: Team Extreme vs Rey Mysterio and James Storm. Team Extreme won,  
  
Match 4: Christian vs Shannon Moore. Christian won.  
  
Match 5: Edge vs Shaneo. Edge won.  
  
Vince came out.  
  
"I bought WCW," said Vince.  
  
"No, you can't do that," said Shane.  
  
"But I did," said Vince. "Listen Shane, I'll make a deal with you. If you win then the guys will get their jobs in WWE. If you don't then all of them won't be hired in WWE. At Wrestle Mania we will have the ladder match."  
  
"It's a deal," said Shane shaking his fathers hand.  
  
After the show we went to the club and we were dancing and having fun. March 27, 28, 29, and 30 we all were practicing and having fun.  
  
Match 31, Wrestle Mania 18 is tonight. We practiced before the show.  
  
::Wrestle Mania 18::  
  
Match 1: Hurricane vs Chris Harris. Hurricane won.  
  
Match 2: Lita vs Stephanie. Lita own.  
  
Match 3: Trish vs Ivory. Trish won.  
  
Match 4: Billy Gunn vs Chuck Polumbo. Billy Gunn won.  
  
Match 5: Shannon Moore and James Storm vs Team Extreme. Team Extreme won.  
  
Match 6: Chris Beniot and Kurt Angle vs SAT. Chris Beniot and Kurt Angle won.  
  
Match 7: Chris Jericho vs Amazing Red. Chris Jericho won.  
  
Match 8: Triple H and Bret Hart vs Tommy Dreamer and Rhyno. Triple H and Bret Hart won.  
  
Match 9: Jeff Jarrett vs Jerry Lynn. Jeff Jarrett won.  
  
Match 10: Christian vs Edge. Edge won.  
  
Match 11: Shane-O Mac vs Vinnie Mac. Vinnie Mac won.  
  
Match 12: Ash vs Billy Kidman. Ash won.  
  
After the show we all went to sleep. April 9, we all been tired because of trying to figure out some of our matches. Few of them that will be Jeff vs Matt, me vs Lita. UnAmericans started driving people crazy. Shane, and I dissing out Triple H, me getting hurt, and other crap that is not normal. Other then that the shows were getting more of chats leeding to big matches. Vince called me to his office to start the show from there. "Shane, I'm going to talk to Vince," I said kissing him. "Sure babe, don't be long," he said. "I'll try not 2, lol. Im gonna diss Paul," I said kissing him and I left. ::Taping of SD:: I got into his office and Triple H was there. "Glad you can make it," said Vince. "Did I miss something?" I asked. "Ash, thanks for everything, you helped me win the war," said Vince. "Ok, " I replied. "And what is going on? I don't get it." "It's about last night," he said. "You and Triple H in a cage match tonight," said Vince. "WHAT?!" I screamed. "Sorry for using Stone Cold Steve Austnn frase." Triple H was laughing. "And here he's laughing," I said. "I'm the game and I'm that damn dumb." "I'm not dumb," he said. "Look who's talking," I said. "Anyway change the subject why?" "Because I want your help backstage," replied Vince. "We all need you, you're better then others. "Fine Vince, but I'm doing this of my choice," I said. "What will make you happy?" asked Triple H. "I don't want to be hurt," I siad. "I already got hurt a lot of times, like getting hit with a chair, sticks, and the Gore, and losing Hurricane. It's a big risk I'm taking but you know what. I'll do it, I was in a ladder match before, I'm not scared of the damn cage." "Holly damn, you won't get hurt," said Triple H. "I been hurt before, so I don't care if I get hurt again," I said. "It's just for a week," said Vince. "Plus you're win the match." "Hell no," yelled Triple H "Look who is now using Steve Austins frazes," I said laughing. "You little," said Triple H. "Shut up," I said. "I'm doing this but only if I win tonight. Oh by the way Triple H, I'll see you in rotten HELL." Oh damn that was good, I can't believe I did this to him. Match 1: Hurricane and Shannon Moore vs Team Extreme. Hurricane and Shannon Moore won. Match 2: Lita vs Ivory vs Stephanie vs Nidia vs Trish vs Jacqulene. Lita won. Match 3: Edge and RVD vs Christian and Chris Jericho. Edge and RVD won. Match 4: Undertaker vs Kane. Undertaker won. Match 5: The cage match: Triple H vs Ash. Ash won. After the match Triple H hit me with a chair and I hit my head into the cage. ::The show ended:: I went backstage. Oh shit my head is killing me. Damn Paul for hitting me with a chair. I went to the trainer. "Hey Chris," I said. "Can I get tylenol or something?" "Hey," he said. "For what?" "Paul hit me with a chair and my head feels like I'm going to die," I said. "Sure here," he said. I took it and said," Thanks, see ya later." "Bye Ash," he said. I came to our locker-room and Shane was there. "I'm ok baby," I told him. "I'll be right back, I gotta kill someone." I went to Paul's locker-room, he was making out with Stephanie. "Oh sorry I didnt want to interupt," I said. "I need to talk to him alone." "Go babe, I'll see you later," he said to her. She left. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Damn Paul, you trying to kill me or something?" I asked. "No," he replied. "Damn Vince for making the match, damn you for hitting me with a chair," I said. "Sorry sweets," he said. "That's it Paul, it's not funny anymore," I said. "Shit." "Ash, you ok?" Paul asked when I fell uncounchence. He took me tot he trainers. "Chris, thank's God you're here," Paul said. "She's uncounchence." "Ok, put her here, I'm calling the Ambulance," he said. "No wonder the chair shot and her hitting the cage. Just don't get the fact that she walked out of there, came to me, and then left." "I didn't mean it," he said. "I'm going to get Shane here. I'll be right back." "Ok," said Chris. Paul left, he came ot our locker-room. "Shane, Ash is hurt, come with me," said Paul. "Ok," said Shane. They came back and Shane rowith me in the ambulance. Paul and others would meet us there. In the ambulance I got my counchence back. I got scared cause I didnt know where I was or how I got here. "Shane, I'm scared," I said looking at him. "Shh babe, everything is going to be ok," said Shane. They took me to the ER and the doc said I was going to be ok. I had to be in the hospital for observation over night but I'm going to live. Later that night my stepmom and the kids came to see me. I love them so much. April 10 till 12 we were buying presents for Al, Christian York, Amy, and Jeff Jarrett. April 13 we selabrated Al and Christian Yorks birthdays, and on April 14 we selabrated Amy and Jeff Jarretts bithdays. April 15 before Raw Steph came up to me. "Hey," she said. "How are you?" "Hey, I'm doing better," I said. "I'm sorry I wasn't real friend to you," she said. "Did Paul made you come or your dad?" I asked. "No, but I need a favor," she said. :So what is it?" I asked. "Just tell me how can you have all the guys prapped around your finger?" she asked. "What is this hatered?" I snapped. "Geez Steph, Paul loves you, totaly does. I'm his God daughter, why are you like this?" "Because you take him away fro me," she said. "You remind him of your mother." "Oh, thanks for reminding me that I'm sluts daughter," I said crying. "I hate you and want you to leave." I went to Vince. "I want out, your daughter just remined me that I'm sluts dauhgter, and I can't take it anymore," I said. "I can't fire you, I need you back stage, and I promise I'll keep her off your cese," he said. "Thanks Vince," I said leaving. "Hey Ash," said Paul. "Hi," I said. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Why don't you ask your girlfriend?" I snapped. "She wants us to stop talking because she thinks that cause you loved my mom that you might leave her for me, and she reminded me that I'm like my mom." "Don't pay attantion to her," he said. "You know you are like a daughter to me. I really don't care of what she said. "Thanks Paul, I'll see you out there," I said taking off. I went to run around for 30 minutes, I came back feeling better. ::Raw:: "Guys I got hurt last week so I don't have a match this week but I'll be back next week," I said walking backstage. "WE WANT ASH! WE WNT ASH!" were the chants. Match 1: Team Extreme vs Ivory, Tommy Dreamer, and Chris Jericho. Team Extreme won. Match 2: Edge vs Christian. Edge won. Match 3: Dudleyz vs Rhyno, Chris Beniot, and Albert. Dudleyz won. Match 4: HBK vs RVD. HBK won. Match 5: Hurricane vs Triple H. Hurricane won. ::After the match:: Triple H beat Hurricane up and went after me. I ran into Billy Gunns locker- room, and asked him for help, him and Chuck tried to help but it was to late. Hunter was already trying to hit me. "Fuck off Hunter," I screamed. "You bitch," he said hurting me. "Get of me asshole," I screamed. "Get the fuck off her idiot," said HBK. He let me go. "What is it to you Shawn?" asked Triple H. "Nothing exept she's your friend and she's defenatly my friend too," said Shawn. They staried at eachother for about 5 minutes, when Hunter realized i was gone. He wanted to go after me, but didnt. After the show went off air, we all went toour hotel-rooms. "Baby," said Shane. "Yeah?" I asked turning around. "Do you love me?" he asked knowing the answer. "I love you Sugar," I said giving him a kiss. "You know you're my most fav thing in the world." he said. "I know Sugar," I said. "Steph pissed me off and I almost quit. Paul is nice but to much into his charecter, and I don't like the roster split which happens next week." "Come here sweets," he said smiling. "OOOOh, that's sweet," I said gigling like a baby. April 9, we all been tired because of trying to figure out some of our matches. Few of them that will be Jeff vs Matt, me vs Lita. UnAmericans started driving people crazy. Shane, and I dissing out Triple H, me getting hurt, and other crap that is not normal. Other then that the shows were getting more of chats leeding to big matches. Vince called me to his office to start the show from there.  
  
"Shane, I'm going to talk to Vince," I said kissing him.  
  
"Sure babe, don't be long," he said.  
  
"I'll try not 2, lol. Im gonna diss Paul," I said kissing him and I left.  
  
::Taping of SD::  
  
I got into his office and Triple H was there.  
  
"Glad you can make it," said Vince.  
  
"Did I miss something?" I asked.  
  
"Ash, thanks for everything, you helped me win the war," said Vince.  
  
"Ok, " I replied. "And what is going on? I don't get it."  
  
"It's about last night," he said. "You and Triple H in a cage match tonight," said Vince.  
  
"WHAT?!" I screamed. "Sorry for using Stone Cold Steve Austin frase."  
  
Triple H was laughing.  
  
"And here he's laughing," I said. "I'm the game and I'm that damn dumb."  
  
"I'm not dumb," he said.  
  
"Look who's talking," I said. "Anyway change the subject why?"  
  
"Because I want your help backstage," replied Vince. "We all need you, you're better then others.  
  
"Fine Vince, but I'm doing this of my choice," I said.  
  
"What will make you happy?" asked Triple H.  
  
"I don't want to be hurt," I siad. "I already got hurt a lot of times, like getting hit with a chair, sticks, and the Gore, and losing Hurricane. It's a big risk I'm taking but you know what. I'll do it, I was in a ladder match before, I'm not scared of the damn cage."  
  
"Holly damn, you won't get hurt," said Triple H.  
  
"I been hurt before, so I don't care if I get hurt again," I said.  
  
"It's just for a week," said Vince. "Plus you're win the match."  
  
"Hell no," yelled Triple H  
  
"Look who is now using Steve Austins frazes," I said laughing.  
  
"You little," said Triple H.  
  
"Shut up," I said. "I'm doing this but only if I win tonight. Oh by the way Triple H, I'll see you in rotten HELL."  
  
Oh damn that was good, I can't believe I did this to him.  
  
Match 1: Hurricane and Shannon Moore vs Team Extreme. Hurricane and Shannon Moore won.  
  
Match 2: Lita vs Ivory vs Stephanie vs Nidia vs Trish vs Jacqulene. Lita won.  
  
Match 3: Edge and RVD vs Christian and Chris Jericho. Edge and RVD won.  
  
Match 4: Undertaker vs Kane. Undertaker won.  
  
Match 5: The cage match: Triple H vs Ash. Ash won.  
  
::The show ended::  
  
I went backstage. Oh shit my head is killing me. Damn Paul for hitting me with a chair. I went to the trainer.  
  
"Hey Chris," I said. "Can I get tylenol or something?"  
  
"Hey," he said. "For what?"  
  
"Paul hit me with a chair and my head feels like I'm going to die," I said.  
  
"Sure here," he said.  
  
I took it and said," Thanks, see ya later."  
  
"Bye Ash," he said.  
  
I came to our locker-room and Shane was there.  
  
"I'm ok baby," I told him. "I'll be right back, I gotta kill someone."  
  
I went to Paul's locker-room, he was making out with Stephanie.  
  
"Oh sorry I didnt want to interupt," I said. "I need to talk to him alone."  
  
"Go babe, I'll see you later," he said to her.  
  
She left.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Damn Paul, you trying to kill me or something?" I asked.  
  
"No," he replied.  
  
"Damn Vince for making the match, damn you for hitting me with a chair," I said.  
  
"Sorry sweets," he said.  
  
"That's it Paul, it's not funny anymore," I said. "Shit."  
  
"Ash, you ok?" Paul asked when I fell uncounchence. He took me tot he trainers.  
  
"Chris, thank's God you're here," Paul said. "She's uncounchence."  
  
"Ok, put her here, I'm calling the Ambulance," he said. "No wonder the chair shot and her hitting the cage. Just don't get the fact that she walked out of there, came to me, and then left."  
  
"I didn't mean it," he said. "I'm going to get Shane here. I'll be right back."  
  
"Ok," said Chris.  
  
Paul left, he came ot our locker-room.  
  
"Shane, Ash is hurt, come with me," said Paul.  
  
"Ok," said Shane.  
  
They came back and Shane was with me in the ambulance. Paul and others would meet us there. In the ambulance I got my counchence back. I got scared cause I didnt know where I was or how I got here.  
  
"Shane, I'm scared," I said looking at him.  
  
"Shh babe, everything is going to be ok," said Shane.  
  
They took me to the ER and the doc said I was going to be ok. I had to be in the hospital for observation over night but I'm going to live. Later that night my stepmom and the kids came to see me. I love them so much. April 10 till 12 we were buying presents for Al, Christian York, Amy, and Jeff Jarrett. April 13 we selabrated Al and Christian Yorks birthdays, and on April 14 we selabrated Amy and Jeff Jarretts bithdays.  
  
April 15 before Raw Steph came up to me.  
  
"Hey," she said. "How are you?"  
  
"Hey, I'm doing better," I said.  
  
"I'm sorry I wasn't real friend to you," she said.  
  
"Did Paul made you come or your dad?" I asked.  
  
"No, but I need a favor," she said.  
  
"So what is it?" I asked.  
  
"Just tell me how can you have all the guys prapped around your finger?" she asked.  
  
"What is this hatered?" I snapped. "Geez Steph, Paul loves you, totaly does. I'm his God daughter, why are you like this?"  
  
"Because you take him away fro me," she said. "You remind him of your mother."  
  
"Oh, thanks for reminding me that I'm sluts daughter," I said crying. "I hate you and want you to leave."  
  
I went to Vince.  
  
"I want out, your daughter just remined me that I'm sluts dauhgter, and I can't take it anymore," I said.  
  
"I can't fire you, I need you back stage, and I promise I'll keep her off your cese," he said.  
  
"Thanks Vince," I said leaving.  
  
"Hey Ash," said Paul.  
  
"Hi," I said.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Why don't you ask your girlfriend?" I snapped. "She wants us to stop talking because she thinks that cause you loved my mom that you might leave her for me, and she reminded me that I'm like my mom."  
  
"Don't pay attantion to her," he said. "You know you are like a daughter to me. I really don't care of what she said.  
  
"Thanks Paul, I'll see you out there," I said taking off.  
  
I went to run around for 30 minutes, I came back feeling better.  
  
::Raw::  
  
"Guys I got hurt last week so I don't have a match this week but I'll be back next week," I said walking backstage.  
  
"WE WANT ASH! WE WANT ASH!" were the chants.  
  
Match 1: Team Extreme vs Ivory, Tommy Dreamer, and Chris Jericho. Team Extreme won.  
  
Match 2: Edge vs Christian. Edge won.  
  
Match 3: Dudleyz vs Rhyno, Chris Beniot, and Albert. Dudleyz won.  
  
Match 4: HBK vs RVD. HBK won.  
  
Match 5: Hurricane vs Triple H. Hurricane won.  
  
::After the match::  
  
Triple H beat Hurricane up and went after me. I ran into Billy Gunns locker- room, and asked him for help, him and Chuck tried to help but it was to late. Hunter was already trying to hit me.  
  
"Fuck off Hunter," I screamed.  
  
"You bitch," he said hurting me.  
  
"Get of me asshole," I screamed.  
  
"Get the fuck off her idiot," said HBK.  
  
He let me go.  
  
"What is it to you Shawn?" asked Triple H.  
  
"Nothing exept she's your friend and she's defenatly my friend too," said Shawn.  
  
They staried at eachother for about 5 minutes, when Hunter realized i was gone. He wanted to go after me, but didnt.  
  
After the show went off air, we all went toour hotel-rooms.  
  
"Baby," said Shane.  
  
"Yeah?" I asked turning around.  
  
"Do you love me?" he asked knowing the answer.  
  
"I love you Sugar," I said giving him a kiss.  
  
"You know you're my most fav thing in the world." he said.  
  
"I know Sugar," I said. "Steph pissed me off and I almost quit. Paul is nice but to much into his charecter, and I don't like the roster split which happens next week."  
  
"Come here sweets," he said smiling.  
  
"OOOOh, that's sweet," I said gigling like a baby.  
  
April 16 at the morning Amy and Matt, Jeff and Shana, and Shane and I met up. We said hi to eachother and then Amy called me.  
  
"Ash, I need to talk to you," she said.  
  
"Ok," I replied.  
  
"Ash, you and Shane kept us up almost the whole night," she said.  
  
"Sorry about that Ames," I said.  
  
"So you guys are great," she said. "You still thinking about why he's not proposing?"  
  
"Yeah, I love him and will wait but it been such a long time already," i said.  
  
"Just wait a bit longer," she said. "I know he wants to, but is waiting for the right time," she said.  
  
"Yeah i know," I said.  
  
::SD Taping::  
  
"Yo Hunter, I don't feel that good but you know you're an asshole for what you did," I said.  
  
Within seconnds the lights go out. Despite the darkness at the areana I feel his breath on my neck and his hands on my waist. I try to move but he slams me me down. The lights go back on and we hear 'Stand Back There's a Hurricane Commin Through'.  
  
"Get the hell of my girlfriend Hunter," said Hurricane.  
  
"Or what?" said Triple H.  
  
"Or you going to die," said Hurricane.  
  
"And who's going to kill me?" asked Hunter. "You?"  
  
"Yeah asshole," said Hurricane.  
  
Triple H's laughing evily and beats Hurricane up. 'I'm a sexy boy' started playing and HBK came out. He beat Triple H up, then helped me with Hurricane  
  
Match 1: Jericho def Edge  
  
After the match Triple H hit me with a chair and I hit my head into the cage.  
  
Because Eric Bishoff didn't let Brock have a match against Triple H, him and Paul Heyman decided to move to Smack Down.  
  
Match 2: Matt Hardy def Christian  
  
Match 3: Jeff Hardy def Shannon Moore  
  
Match 4:Lita def Trish  
  
Durring Match 3 and 4 Shane and I got called into Vinces office, we came in.  
  
"Hi," he said.  
  
"Hi," we both replied.  
  
"Have a sit guys. As you know I decided to split the roster," he said.  
  
"Yeah," we said.  
  
"I'm sorry to say this but you guys will be in diffrent shows," he said. "Ash you're on Raw, and Shane, you're on SmackDown. Also Matt and Shannon are moving. Jeff and Paul are staying on Raw."  
  
"Come on Vince, how do you want us to do this?" I asked.  
  
"You gotta turn on Shane durring your match tonight," he said.  
  
"Ok, fine," I said.  
  
We left the room and went for our match against Triple H. He was already in the ring.  
  
"Acomponied by Ash, weighting in 195lbs, from Smithfield, North Carolina 'The Hurricane'," said Lilian.  
  
Match 5: Triple H vs Hurricane w/ Ash. The match was going good until Triple H knocked out the ref which game me the chance to get a chair and hit Hurricane with it.  
  
"And the winner is Triple H," said Lilian.  
  
Hurricane takes the mic,"Why did you do this Ash?"  
  
"Because we're over," I said almost in tears, but I pushed them back.  
  
Triple H and I left and then it was Hurricane. Backstage I couldn't take it and broke down.  
  
"Hun, whats wrong?" asked Paul.  
  
"I hate long distanst relationships and with the rosters split I won't see Shane that much," I replied still crying.  
  
"Baby nothing and I mean nothing is going to happen to our love," he said.  
  
"I hope not," I said walking towards him.  
  
"You'll have Jeff and Paul to protect you," he said.  
  
"But I want you with me," I said.  
  
"I know that but there's nothing we can do," he said kissing me.  
  
******************************************  
  
The next week chaned everything. I knew I wouldn't see Shane until the end of the month and only for one day. We spoke on the phonea lot but it wants the same. Raw and Sd were funny because everyone was making fun of others in opposite shows, but still it didn't feel right. Months flew pretty fast considering that we were at work mostly all the time.  
  
July 11nth, the day before Shane's and Brock's birthdays, and we all decided to go to the restuarent to celebrate them. We made sure they didn't know about it. These 2 days Vince gave all of us a break, so both rosters were 2gether for the party. Shane and i were at his house because he asked me to move in with him. That night we didn't sleep mostly, becaus we were making love.  
  
July 12th, we wake up at 10 am.  
  
"Good morning birthday boy," I said kissing him.  
  
"Goodmorning," he said.  
  
"Be right back with your present," I said getting out of bed. I came back with it. "Happy Birthday Sugar!"  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"Open and see," I said.  
  
It was a big box and inside of it was PS2 with all the wrestling games and a note which said:  
  
'Dear Shane!  
  
Happy Birthday sweets, I hope you love this. Love  
  
Ash.  
  
PS. Go to the closet and put on your suit. We're going out tonight.'  
  
He looked at me.  
  
"Is it all or there's something else?" he asked kissing me.  
  
"I'm not telling," i said.  
  
"I love you, and your present is beautiful," he said.  
  
"I love you too, just put it on, I wanna see how you look," I said.  
  
He put it on and he looked sexy. The same evening we went to the party and we all gave both of them the presents. The party was great and we had a lot of fun.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
A month have passed August 19 and Vince called me to hs office.  
  
"Hey Vince," I said.  
  
"Hey," he said. "Listen I'm sending Brock to SD after the show, and bringing Shane back to Raw next week."  
  
"Thanks," I said huging him. "I'm gonna go and get ready for the show.  
  
"Ok, be safe," he said.  
  
I left the office and went to get ready. Durring the work out I felt sick but thought I just had a flue so I kept it in the back of my mind.  
  
::Raw::  
  
Match 1: Kane def Jericho  
  
Match 2: RVD def Christian  
  
Match 3: Triple H def HBK  
  
Match 4: Molly def Ivory  
  
After the match Triple H hit me with a chair and I hit my head into the cage.  
  
Because Eric Bishoff didn't let Brock have a match against Triple H, him and Paul Heyman decided to move to Smack Down.  
  
Match 5: Jeff def Johnny Stamboli  
  
Before my match started I knew something was wrong so I asked Paul to go out with me. Trish was already there with the womens title around her.  
  
My new theme song started playing, 'She Fucking hates me," by Puddle Of Mudd.  
  
She Fucking Hates Me  
  
Met a girl, thought she was grand  
  
Fell in love, found out first hand  
  
Went well for a week or two  
  
Then it all came unglued  
  
In a trap trip I can't grip  
  
Never thought I'd be the one who'd slip  
  
Then I started to realize  
  
I was living one big lie  
  
(Chorus)  
  
She fuckin hates me  
  
Trust  
  
She fuckin hates me  
  
la la la love  
  
I tried too hard  
  
And she tore my feelings like I had none  
  
And ripped them away  
  
She was queen for about an hour  
  
After that shit got sour  
  
She took all I ever had  
  
No sign of guilt  
  
No feeling of bad, no  
  
In a trap trip I can't grip  
  
Never thought I'd be the one who'd slip  
  
Then I started to realize  
  
I was living one big lie  
  
(Chorus)  
  
She fuckin hates me  
  
Trust  
  
She fuckin hates me  
  
la la la love  
  
I tried too hard  
  
And she tore my feelings like I had none  
  
And ripped them away  
  
That's my story, as you see  
  
Learned my lesson and so did she  
  
Now it's over, and I'm glad  
  
'Cause I'm a fool for all I've said  
  
(Chorus)  
  
She fuckin hates me  
  
Trust  
  
She fuckin hates me  
  
la la la love  
  
I tried too hard  
  
And she tore my feelings like I had none  
  
And ripped them away  
  
la la la la la la la la la love  
  
Trust  
  
la la la la la la la la la love  
  
Trust  
  
She fuckin hates me  
  
"And acomponied to the ring by Triple H is Ash," said Lilian.  
  
Trish def Ash. Trish won because in the middle of the match I fainted and she had the 3 count on me.  
  
"And the winner and still Womens Champion Trish Stratus," said Lilian.  
  
Paul took me backstage.  
  
"Ash can you hear me?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah Paul, What happend?" I asked.  
  
"You fained," he said.  
  
He took me to see Chris one of the trainers and staied there with me.  
  
"Ash where are you hurt?" he asked.  
  
"My stomach," I said.  
  
"I'm going to ask you another question and you gotta be honest," he said.  
  
"Ok," i said not liking it.  
  
"When was you last period?" he asked.  
  
"A month ago," I said. "Why?"  
  
"Because I think you're pregnant but you need to go to the hospital for sure," he said.  
  
Jeff and Paul went with me to the hospital.  
  
"So is she or not?" asked Paul.  
  
"Yes," the doc said.  
  
"How long?" I asked.  
  
"A month," he said.  
  
We got back to the car and Paul looked at me. While Jeff was calling everyone on Raw and SD exept for Shane.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"You aren't ready for a baby," he said.  
  
"It wasn't planned," I said in tears. "It happend durring his birthday."  
  
"When are you going to tell him?" asked Jeff.  
  
"When he comes back to Raw," I said.  
  
"He is?" both asked.  
  
"Yeah Brock is going to SD and he's coming to raw," i said.  
  
We came home and Amy was there waiting for me.  
  
"Hun how far are you?" she asked.  
  
"A month," I siad. "i need to call Vince.  
  
I called him.  
  
"Hey Vince, I got some news, just don't tell Shane," i said.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"I'm one month pregnant," i said. "I found out today, just don't tell Shane please."  
  
"Ok, I'm going into a meeting so I'll see you later," he said hanging up.  
  
"When you telling him?" asked Amy.  
  
"Sep 2, when him and kane win the titles," I said.  
  
Shane had something planned for me 2 because durring that time he was showing the engagement ring to Matt Hardy. Then he called my cell.  
  
"Hey babe," he said.  
  
"Hey hun," i said. "Why'd you call?"  
  
"I saw what happend," he said. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm ok," I said. "It happend cause I didn't eat anything."  
  
"That's good that you're ok," he said. "Anyway I need to get some sleep for the show tommorow night."  
  
"Alright, I love you," I said.  
  
"Love you too," he said.  
  
August 20  
  
::SD Taping::  
  
Match 1: Chris Beniot def Rhyno  
  
Match 2: Rey Mysterio def Shannon Moore  
  
Match 3: Billy Kidman def Jamie Noble  
  
Match 4: Matt Hardy vs Hurricane  
  
Before the match started matt said, "Hurricane, you know you're my friend, and you're probably wondering why I made this match. The reason is I want to give you a chance to beat someone who beat Undetaker twice."  
  
The match started and Matt def Hurricane pretty fast.  
  
Durring this Match Chris Beniot, Edge Rhyno, and Rey Mysterio called and congradulated me with having a baby.  
  
Match 5: Edge def Undertaker  
  
Match 6: Brock def Big Show and Albert  
  
The next days 21-25 I was working on my site. I kept my pregnancy off my comentaries also, so if anything Shane wouldn't find out, and talking to Vince about my story line. At the same time Shane was showing the engagement ring to our friends. I'm not happy with getting pregnat at the wrong time, but happy of having a baby with an Angel for a guy. I also told my uncle and my step mom with the kids. I also been hanging out with them and they are very happy.  
  
August 26, man I got I week to tell Shane about us having a child, but this week i would turn against Triple H and be with Shane again.  
  
Before Raw i went to Vince.  
  
"Hey," I saiad.  
  
"Hey," he replied. "What's going on?"  
  
"Just came to find on how do I beat Triple H and if I change my music again?" i said.  
  
"No changes of music, but you'll hit Triple H with a kando stick after he beats Shane," said Vince.  
  
"Oh fun," I said. "Thanks Vince."  
  
"Hey ShaneO," I siad seeing him in his office.  
  
"Hey Ash, how are you?" he asked.  
  
"Good, next week I'm telling Shane about me," i said.  
  
"yeah i heard," said Shane. "Congrats."  
  
"Thanks," I said huging him.  
  
::Raw::  
  
Match 1: Christian def Chris Jericho and Maven  
  
Match 2: HBK def Randy orton  
  
Match 3: Tetst def Chris Nowinski  
  
Match 4: Jeff Hardy def RVD  
  
Match 5: Trish def Victoria, Jacquline, and Jazz  
  
Match 6: Triple H and Test w/ Ash def Hurricane and Kane  
  
When Triple H started celebrating his win, Tommy Dreamer gave me one of his kando sticks, and I hit him with it. I took the mic while he was down and said, " this is for all the stuff you Hunter did to me." I walked to Shane and said, "sorry babe for what I did, would you take me back?"  
  
"Yes, i love you so much," he said.  
  
"I love you too," i said kissing him.  
  
We went backstage afte the show has ended and we had a run in with Rob, Jeff and Paul.  
  
"Hey guys," we said all togther.  
  
"Great match," I said.  
  
"Thanks," said Jeff and Rob in union.  
  
"This time you tried to kill me," said Paul.  
  
"Boo goo, want me to make you feel better?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah," he replied.  
  
"No way, cry baby," I said.  
  
"You are so gonna pay," he screamed after me when he realized that I took his wrestling gear.  
  
I gave it back to him later on when I needed to talk to him.  
  
"You are so dead," said Paul.  
  
"Hey, your gear is not ruined," I said. "I took it so I'll have an agenda to come and talk to you."  
  
"About what?" he asked.  
  
"Ok, what would you tell Steph if she tells you that she's pregnant for a month and a half?" I said.  
  
"I would be happy," he said.  
  
"Gee Paul, would you ask her the reason why she didnt tell you before?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah," said Paul.  
  
"I'm scared to tell Shane," i said.  
  
"Why?" asked Paul.  
  
"If he asks what am i gonna tell him?" i asked.  
  
"Tell him that you just found out yourself and that you were waiting for the right time," said Paul.  
  
"Thanks Paul," I said giving him a kiss on his cheak.  
  
"No problem Ash," said Paul.  
  
I left Pauls room when his bitchy girlfriend came in. Damn I can't stand her, she's way too bitchy. She's the worst memeber of the family that i have ever knew.  
  
August 27 SD taping is today and I'm gonna hang out with my friends after the show.  
  
::SD Taping::  
  
Era of Mattitude just begun. Damn Matt for doing this to me. It's Attiude adjustment era.  
  
Match 1: Shannon def John Cena.  
  
Match 2: APA def Chuck and Billy  
  
Match 3: Edge def Tajiri  
  
Match 4: Chris Beniot def Kurt Angle  
  
Matt Hardy came out, he took the mic and said," You see everyones scared of me, I beat Undertaker Twice, and when I gave a chance to my friend Hurricane to beat me he lost chickened out and went to Raw."  
  
At that same moment Undertaker came out and said," Yeah you did beat me Twice with someones help, thats not good."  
  
Match 5: Undertaker def Matt Hardy in no help from anyone match.  
  
After the show i hunged out with Nikki, Shannon, Matt, Mark (Taker), Brock, John Cena, Oscar (Rey Rey), Adam (Edge), Cassie and others.  
  
Durring the week I was hanging out with my Step Mom and my siblings. 


	6. THE ENGAGEMENT

THE ENGAGEMENT  
  
I just couldn't tell Shane, I was really scared on telling him the truth but I couldn't. Paul and everyone else tried to make me fell better and tell him but I couldn't. For almost a month I couldn't tell him the truth. I called Bret on Sept 16nth and got him home.  
  
"Hello," he said.  
  
"Hey uncle," I siad.  
  
"Hey hun," he said. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I was supposed to tell him on first Raw of September but I couldn't do it," I said.  
  
"Hun, he's the father he has to know," said Bret.  
  
"I need more time to come up with a way to tell him," I said.  
  
"Hun, tell him when you're ready," said Bret.  
  
Today's September 17, SD and I'm hanging out with SD roster. Steph came in.  
  
"I wanna talk to you," she said.  
  
"Ok," I said. "Excuse me."  
  
"How many people do you screw with hoe?" she asked.  
  
"I don't screw with anyone," I said becoming mad.  
  
"Oh come on," she said.  
  
She was saying something else but I didn't hear her because I smelled fish from somewhere.  
  
"Go to fucking hell," I said when I got sick.  
  
I went to the bathroom fast, and after the show we went hanging out, when I got a call from Vince.  
  
"I moved the talk to Sep 23rd, and this time you have to talk," he said.  
  
"I'll do it," I said. "But get your daughter off my case."  
  
"Deal," he said.  
  
The time have passed to Sunday night.  
  
September 23rd Raw.  
  
Shane and Kane have a match in few minutes against Christian and Lance Storm, it's a tag team championship. I'm their valed girl for tonight. Before the match the UnAmericans had a fight in their locker room, and I don't think they will win the match because of Shane and Kane. Kanes music plays and he comes on stage. Exept of me, no one knew who is gonna be his tag partner. So right now its the music of my boyfriend. 'Stand back! There's a Hurricane commin through!' Oh My God, I came out with him. Now UnAmericane music was playing and they came out.  
  
The match had started and finished fast by Kane and Hurricane slaming Christian and Lance on the floor by body slamming them. There's the count one, two, and three.  
  
"Yes!" I was screaming and got into the ring.  
  
"Girl," Shane says into the micraphone so everyone can hear him. "You know we been together for 2 years, and now, I hink our relationship should be in another level,"he said standing on one knee. " Baby, will you do me the honors of becoming my wife?" Will you marry me?"  
  
"Oh My God. Shane, you're the one I love and hoped so much for this day to come," I said. "Yes, I will marry you."  
  
He put put the engagement ring onto my finger, and kissed me. The crowd was chearing for us and all of my dreams came true tonight.  
  
"Guys, there's somthing else," I said and the crowd was cheering even louder.  
  
"What's that babe?" asked Shane.  
  
"Shane not only will I marry you because I love you, but the other reason is we are gonna be parents," I said. "I'm pregnant."  
  
The crowd was nuts and Shane was shoked.  
  
"Oh My God. I love you," he said.  
  
The show went off the air and both rosters came out to congradulate us.  
  
Then Vince took the mic and said, "All the fans that are here, if you're 21 and older will get a glass of champain. If you're under age, you'll get soda or juice."  
  
The whole arena got glasses to celebrate.  
  
"Now," said Vince. "Drink this for the happiness of the couple."  
  
I was drinking juice and i had tears streaming down my cheaks. Everyone was happy for us.  
  
"Guys thanks for comming to the show," said Shane. "I know you guys loved it."  
  
Everyone was chearing and congradulating us.  
  
"Thank you guys for everything," I said. "You're the reason we do this."  
  
The show ended and we had an amazing night.  
  
The next morning Sep 24, I was sick with the morning sickness that Shane was making breakfast himself, but that was normal.  
  
Vince called me.  
  
"Hey," I said.  
  
"Hey Ash," said Vince. " How are you?"  
  
"I'm ok," I said. "Shane and I are going to the doctor in few hours."  
  
"I'm wondering if you wanna take time off?" he asked. "Or you rather be on both shows?"  
  
"Both shows," I said. "At least until I'll be 6 month pregnant."  
  
"OK girl, and by the way Steph won't say anything about you anymore," he said.  
  
"Thanks Vince," I said. "Bye"  
  
"You'll tell us when the baby is due?" he asked  
  
"Yup," I replied.  
  
"Bye," he said as both of us hung up the phone.  
  
Later that day, Shane and I went to the doctor.  
  
"The baby looks healthy," the doctor said.  
  
"Can we hear the heartbeat of the baby?" I asked.  
  
We heard the heart beat and it was strong defenatly little Hurricane lol.  
  
"Can we find out what the babys sex is?" asked Shane.  
  
"It's too early to find out," said the doc. "Probably in 3 month and the baby is due somewhere in April."  
  
"Do you know what day?" asked Shane.  
  
"April 7,"he replied.  
  
We left the doctor all happy knowing about our child. He brought me to SD, and then went to do a house show. I went to the guys locker-room and saw my friends.  
  
"Hey guys," I said looking at the whole roster.  
  
"Hey cuz," said Matt. "How are you?"  
  
"Doing good, the baby is due probably April 7," I said.  
  
"I can't believe you are going to be a mommy," said Chris Beniot.  
  
"I know," I said hugning him.  
  
"So congradulations sweetie," said Mark (Undertaker).  
  
"Hold up princess," said Adam. "We got something for you."  
  
"Awwww," I said. "Guys you know you shouldn't have done it."  
  
They got me a cute credle for the baby.  
  
"Oh My God," I said. "Thanks you guys."  
  
"We got it for you chica," said Oscar.  
  
It was beautiful and the note said 'Congradulations and you make us happy. Love from all SD superstars.'  
  
I gave all of them a kiss and a hug and at that moment Steph showed up.  
  
"My dad wants to see you," she said.  
  
"Guys, i'll see you after the show," I said.  
  
I went to see Vince.  
  
"Hey," I said.  
  
"Hey, how's everything?' he asked.  
  
"The baby is due April 7," I replied.  
  
"That's great," he said. "Tonight you'll be comentering the show with Tazz and Michael Cole, and before that, you're going to tell the fans that you're pregnant and when the baby is due."  
  
"Ok," I said leaving.  
  
::SD Taping::  
  
"Guys, I got something to say," I said. "I'm pregnant and the baby is due April 7. Later on in my pregnancy I'll tell you if I'm having a boy or a girl," I said.  
  
John Cena came out.  
  
"Yo, yo, yo, yo. Stop bitching that you're pregnant, can't you figure it out that no one gives a shit," he rapped.  
  
I slapped John for saying that, but then he kissed me and I pushed him away.  
  
Matt came out and said," Get the hell away from her."  
  
John came up to Matt and they started fighting.  
  
Match 1: Matt Hardy def John Cena  
  
He did it for me, at least that's what I thought. Durring the match by acciden a chair almost hit me, but I ducked out. After Matt won he came up to me and told me that he's going to have to give me a Twist Of Fate, and he did but only carefully.  
  
Match 2: Rey Mysterio and Billy Kidman def Edge and Rhyno.  
  
Match 3: Chris Beniot def Eddie Guerrero  
  
After the show I got to meet Marc.  
  
"Hey girly," said John Cena.  
  
"Hey JC," I said.  
  
"I'd like you to meet my cousin Marc," he said.  
  
"Nice to meet you," I said.  
  
"Likewise," replied Marc.  
  
"Sorry about the chair. I didn't know you were there," John said.  
  
"No problem," I said. "I ducked down in time."  
  
Then we went to hang out, I came back to the hotel room really late but didnt want to go to bed so I decided to go on my site to check and answer as much of my mail as possibly could. I eventually fell asleep near my lap top, when Shane saw me sleeping he took me to bed and fell asleep next to me.  
  
"I love you Angel," said Shane kissing my stomach.  
  
"I love you Sugar," I said with my eyes closed.  
  
Sep 25-29, girls and I went to find bridal and other dresses. My dress was few sizes begger so I wouldn't look really pregnant. The dress was beautiful, even the guys said it was.  
  
Monday Sep 30, I called Evan.  
  
"Hey Evan" I said.  
  
"Hey chicka," he said. "Congrats."  
  
"Thanks you'll be at my wedding right?" I asked.  
  
"When is it?" he asked.  
  
"Nov 9," I said. "I though Shane told you."  
  
"Nope, probably forgot," he said laughing. "Jusk kidding he asked em to be one of the best guys and I said sure. Don't worry I'll be there with my wife and kids."  
  
I told him everything he needed to know.  
  
::Raw::  
  
I was in the girls locker-room looking at how I looked in these new pants and new tank top, when Triple H came into the room.  
  
"What do you want Triple H?" I asked pissed off.  
  
"I want you to forget about Hurricane and go out with my new friend," he replied.  
  
"And why would I do that?" I asked.  
  
"Because I know you want it," he said.  
  
"Geez Hunter didn't anyone teach you how to shut up?" I asked and the crowed started laughing.  
  
"Hey I make the rules here, not you," he said.  
  
Match 1: HBK def Maven  
  
After this match randy came into the room.  
  
"Hey baby," he said.  
  
"I'm not your baby punk," I replied. "Don't you see I don't date anyone because I'm taken?"  
  
He came up close to me and kissed me, and I pushed him away. Hurricane came into the room.  
  
"Hey punk take your hand off my girl," he said.  
  
"And if I don't?" asked Randy.  
  
"Then it's me and Kane against you and Triple H Biotch," replied Hurricane and then he and I flew away.  
  
Match 2: Chris Jericho and Christian def Lance Storm and William Regal  
  
Durring this match Randy came up to me.  
  
"Hey," he said.  
  
"Hey Randy,"I said.  
  
"When I kissed you, i felt the maby kick," he said.  
  
"Yeah I know the little one loves the action,"I said.  
  
Match 3: Trish Stratus def Jazz  
  
Match 4: Dave Batista def Ric Flair  
  
Match 5: Hurricane and Kane def Triple H and Randy Orton.  
  
"This is what you get fo screwing with me," I said after I hit Randy and Triple H with a chair.  
  
The whole month of October was scary. The shows and the fact that the wedding was comming up. We bought the dresses and the guys got the suits. Then we went and bought presents for Chris. We did this the whole month when we were free.  
  
::Raw Nov 4::  
  
Shane and I came out to tell the fans that I'll be leaving in January. People were sad and I wasn't feeling well and I broke down. Shane took me backstage. I was stressed out because of all that I had to do. I had help with the wedding.  
  
Match 1: Kane def Triple H  
  
Match 2: Christian and Chris Jericho def Tommy Dreamer and Golddust  
  
Match 3: Hurricane def Chris Nowinski  
  
Match 4: Trish def Jaquiline  
  
Match 5: HBK def Randy Orton  
  
After the show we went out.  
  
::SD Taping Nov 5::  
  
Match 1: Chris Beniot def Big Show  
  
Match 2: Rey Mysterio def Jamie Noble  
  
Match 3: John Cena def Tajiri  
  
Match 4: Bikini contest: Torrie Wilson def Dawn Marie  
  
Match 5: Matt Hardy and Shannon Moore def Los Guerreros  
  
Nov 6 and 7 we went to buy more presents for Chris and most of us were buying presents for the wedding and the baby.  
  
Nov 8 at the evening the guys had the batchol party at our house and us girls had our own party at Amys house. It was fun but we didn't go nuts as the guys did. We had a cute lifeguard guy being our stripper, the funnny thing was this guy was my half sisters ex boyfriend. His name was Andrew but all of us called him Drew.. He was he only person who realized that she was a bitch like our mom. All the girls from Raw and SD roster were at my party. Tommorrow wil be the only day that I'll see my friends from NWA-TNA show, and of course Evan after all this time. The guys had a lot of strippers and it was funny, Shane didn't want them to touch him or do any other things with them. But the guys made him dance with the girls and he told me that they did. I never seen Shane sounding so appologetic. Going back to my party I told Shane that I knew the guy. Girls and I had so much fun. The presents consisted of night gowns and clothing for the baby. As for Shane, he got a lot of packs of gum and condoms (lol I have no clue why gum and Shane doesn't either), and toys for the baby. One present was from all the guys and it was baby carriage, and for me the girls got a cute bed for the baby. 


	7. THE WEDDING BETWEEN ASHLEY ANGEL HART AN...

The Wedding Between Ashley Angel Hart and Gregory Shane Helms  
  
Nov 9: I woke up in Amys place well all of us girls did. We all did our hair, make up and got dressed for the wedding. I was happy but nervous. Everyone knew their palces. Matt was the best man and Amy was the bridemate. Others were best guys and bridemates as well. When we arrived to the Church Shane, guys, and guests were already there. First it was out Best Man and The Bridemate walking which were Amy and Matt, then it was Jeff and Shana, Chris and Jessi, Trish and Evan, and Shannon and Nikki. Also there were guys that Shane was friends with like Dean (Shark Boy), Chris Daniels, Low Ki, Chris Harris, James Storm, and many more. The sexy ring boy was Jake, and the most beautiful flower girl was Amanda. Then the song started playing and everyone stood up. I was walking between Paul and Bret. I asked both of them to walk me down the isle and they agreed to do this.  
  
"We are gathered here today to unite Ash and Shane in Holly Metremony. Gregory Shane Helms, do you take Ashley Angel Hart to be your lowfully wedded wife, to honor and charis her in sickness and in health till death do you part?" asked the priest.  
  
"I do replied Shane.  
  
"Ashley Angel Hart, do you take Gregory Shane Helms to be your lowfully wedded husband, to honor and charis him in sickness and in health till death do you part?" asked the priest.  
  
"I do," I replied  
  
"Is there anyone who think these 2 sould not be married, speak now or forever hold your pece," said the priest and no one said anything. "Now put those rings on eatchother fingers," and we did. "And now I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
  
Then we all went to a restuarent.. Chris and us recieved presents from everyone and most of it was money. The time was spend great, we danced and had a lot of fun. The best present was from Vince a honeymoon tickets to Bahamas for 6 days. We were dancing and Paul stoled my highheels slippers, but Matt and Amy got them back. They got pushed by eating cheese together and then kiss. Shane and I left at 5 am to pack and at 7 we had to be in the airport. Others still had the party going on for few more hours after we left. We were sleeping on the plane and only woke up we were about to land in the Bahamas. We got to our room and after we went to sleep. We woke up at 2pm and ordered room service, then we went to the beach.  
  
"Shane feel the baby kick," I said puting his hand on on stomach.  
  
"Wow, that was great hun," said Shane kissing me.  
  
"I love you Sugar," I said. "Always know that."  
  
"I love you too beautiful," he said.  
  
"Shane the wedding was amazing," I said.  
  
"Yeah we had fun," he said.  
  
Later that day we went shopping and then went to a club. People knew who we were and were really down to earth fans. Some told us that we inspired them. Others said that they loved the drama of our onscreen brake up when I had to hang out with Chris Harris. And some said that the brake up between us was foolish. What do they know? It was hard to be broken up on the show. We met a lot of great people who told us that besides Amy and Matt, we're one of the hottest couples in wrestling business today. It's fun to be out here getting to party. The funniest thing that happend people wanted Shane to sing Can't Get You Out Of My Heart, and he did. They loved the way he sang, then they asked me to sing There You'll Be, and they loved it.  
  
Nov 11, Monday Night Raw or the what Chris calls it Raw is Jericho. After breakfast I called Amy.  
  
"Hello," she said picking up the phone.  
  
"Hey girl," I said.  
  
"Hey," she replied. "How's everything with Shane?"  
  
"We're good. We're at the beach getting a tan," I said laughing.  
  
"You're lucky," said Amy.  
  
"How's everyone?" I asked.  
  
"They are good," she replied. "Jeff, Matt, and Paul are crazy without you."  
  
"How's your neck Ames?" I asked.  
  
"It's doing better, but I'm not allowed to get into the ring. I'm gonna be backstage for Jeff tonigh," she replied.  
  
"Ames kiss the guys for me," I said. "I'm going to call Paul right now, btu tell Matt, Jeff, and others to call on mine or Shane's cells."  
  
"Ok hun, bye." she said.  
  
"Bye Amy," I said.  
  
I called Paul.  
  
"Hello," said Steph.  
  
"Hey Steph, can I talk to Paul?" I asked.  
  
"Sure Ash," she replied giving him the phone.  
  
"Hey sweetie," said Paul.  
  
"Hey Paul." I said.  
  
"How are you? he asked.  
  
"Good, Shane and I are at the beach getting tanned," I replied. "How's everything there?"  
  
"Good, getting ready for my match," he said. "Speaking of which you're going to see the show?"  
  
"Yeah I will." I replied.  
  
"It's a special one just for you," he informed me.  
  
"Aww," I said. "What about me?"  
  
"It's about your life," he said. "Plus we are going to hear you sing, because I got you on camera on your wedding night."  
  
"Paul, no," I said. "That's not fair."  
  
"Life isn't fair," he said. "Baby I need to go. I'll talk to you some other time."  
  
"I love you Paul," I said.  
  
"Love you too," he said.  
  
I put down the phone, then Shane and I went to eat lunch. When we came to our room we fell asleep. At 6 we woke up, and we ate dinner. Raw started at 6:30.  
  
::Raw::  
  
Special appirances by Bret Hart.  
  
"This is a short story of my niece Ash," said Bret. "Let's role the video."  
  
They showed few matches from my childhood, and showed my singing from the wedding night. I sang There You'll Be  
  
When I think back on these times  
  
And the dreams we left behind  
  
I'll be glad 'cause I was blessed  
  
To get to have you in my life  
  
When i think back on these days  
  
I'll look and see your face  
  
You were right there for me  
  
In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky  
  
In my heart there'll always be a place for you, for all my life  
  
I'll keep a part of you with me  
  
And everywhere I am there you'll be  
  
And everywhere I am there you'll be  
  
Well, you showed me how it feels  
  
To have the sky within my reach  
  
And I always will remember all the strength you gave to me  
  
Your love made me make it through  
  
Oh, I owe so much to you  
  
You were right there for me  
  
In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky  
  
In my heart there'll always be a place for you, for all my life  
  
I'll keep a part of you with me  
  
And everywhere I am there you'll be  
  
Cause I always saw in you my life, my strength  
  
And I want to thank you now for all the ways  
  
You were right there for me  
  
You were right there for me  
  
Always  
  
In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky  
  
In my heart there'll always be a place for you, for all my life  
  
I'll keep a part of you with me  
  
And everywhere I am there you'll be  
  
And everywhere I am there you'll be  
  
There you'll be  
  
Watching me sing made me cry.  
  
"Baby look at how wonderful they are," he said.  
  
"Yeah they are," I said.  
  
Match 1: Jeff Hardy def Test  
  
Match 2: Chris Jericho and Christian def Dudley Boys  
  
Match 3: Tommy Dreamer def Rico  
  
Match 4: HBK def triple H  
  
After these matches they showed me and Shane  
  
"Hey guys," JR said.  
  
"Hey guys," we replied  
  
"I'm so happy that you guys did this for me," I said crying.  
  
"Thanks guys," said Shane.  
  
"How are you?" asked Jerry *The King* Lawler.  
  
"I'm doing ok, the baby is doing great," I said.  
  
"Come on Ash," said Shane. "Don't cry."  
  
"Guys I love you all," I said and all of the superstars and fans were cheering and clapping. "Fans, thanks to each and everyone of you for your support. There wouldn't be us if it wasn't for you."  
  
After the show I got online to check my mail and to see who was on, and i saw Matts screen name popping up.  
  
Angelgirl: Hey V.0  
  
Mattitude: LOL, who you calling V.0?  
  
Angelgirl: Like you don't know.  
  
Mattitude: Yeah ok. How are you?  
  
Angelgirl: After the Twist Of Fate, I feel funny. How about you?  
  
Mattitude: I'm good. Amy told you that I miss you.  
  
Angelgirl: yeah poor you, lol. I miss you too Matt. Shane's heer wants to say few words.  
  
Angelgirl (Shane): Hey Matt what's the deal with the chair and The Twist Of Fate?  
  
Mattitude: The chair was John's, he didn't see her. And The Twist was carefully done.  
  
Angelgirl (Shane): Ok V.0 have fun tomorrow on SD.  
  
Mattitude: Sure will. When you guys comming back?  
  
Angelgirl (Shane): Saturday, I got a match on Sunday.  
  
Mattitude: Kiss her for me, and I'll see you guys at the show  
  
Angelgirl: I love you too Matt.  
  
After he loged off I checked the mail from fans. I was replying to all of my mail.  
  
Tuesday and Wednesday we were at the beach and at the parties.  
  
Thursday Nov 14  
  
::SD on tv::  
  
Match 1: Chris Beniot def Kurt Angel  
  
Match 2: Matt Hardy and John Cena def Rey Mysterio and Billy Kidman  
  
Match 3: Edge def Rhyno  
  
Match 4: A-Train def Big Show  
  
After the show Shane took me out to dance.  
  
"Shane no," I said. "I'm not dancing."  
  
"Please hun I want you to dance with me," pleaded Shane  
  
"But I look big with the baby," I said.  
  
"You loook great, and I love the way you look," he said.  
  
"Fine, I will," I said smiling. "I love you Sugar."  
  
"Thanks Ash," he said kissing me. "I love you too."  
  
We dances for another few hours and at midnight went back to the hotel.  
  
"Hun, when are we really going to feel the baby kick? asked Shane.  
  
"Hopefully next month," I said.  
  
"I wanna be with you till the baby is born," he said. "Maybe I should talk to Vince on giving us time off?"  
  
"No, please Shane," I said. I don't want to be away from all of our friends."  
  
"Sure," he said. "Sundays work."  
  
"Yeah I know," I said. "So it's you and Goldust against Regal and Storm."  
  
"Geez, the *knucles* and *can I bee serious for a minute?*" he said.  
  
"Why am I not surprise!" I said laughing.  
  
"Very funny my dear," said Shane kissing me.  
  
Next morning Friday Nov 15 I woke up to a smell of food. I saw Shane put evevrythign together and went to brush my teeth. When I came out from the shower looking all sexy for him. We set down.  
  
"Mmmmm, this is good," I said. "What's the occasion Sugar?"  
  
"Us being as one," he answered.  
  
After we ate I told him that i love him and he told me he loves me back. Later that day we had to pack up and then we went to the beach. We called everyone and told them that we're comming to NYC tommorow. Nov 16, we were ready to come to NY, well not really but we had fun here. We got on the plane and flew to NYC. We got into our hotel, and then went to a doctor for check up. When we came, he told us that everything was ok and wanted to sign us to a pregnancy classes. We told him that we were wrestlers and we couldnt do that, so he gave us the tapes of all the classes. At the evening when everyone arrived we went to a restuarent. Both rosters were there and we spoke to everyone. Oh God Chris Nowinski acts so much like Paul when he's in charecter. We had fun, and then went back to our rooms. Everyone went to sleep exept me, Shane, Amy, Matt and Jeff.  
  
"Ames, how's the neck doing, and hows the book comming along?" I asked.  
  
"My neck is much better, and the book is comming along pretty well," she replied. "When are you gonna write about yourself?" asked Jeff.  
  
"After the baby is born, I'll have more to talk about," I replied.  
  
"You already started it?" asked Matt.  
  
"OH HELL YEAH," I said. "I'm up to the part when we had the war against Alliances."  
  
"Can i read it?" asked Jeff.  
  
"Sorry guys you'll have to wait," I said knowing that i will give it to them.  
  
"You bitch," said Matt joking.  
  
"I know I am," i said joking and smiling at them. "Here it is."  
  
They read some of it.  
  
"Wow this is great," said Amy.  
  
"You guys think?" I asked.  
  
"We know it baby," said Shane.  
  
We spoke for a bit more, and then went to sleep. Tommorow would be a lot of hard work and fun. 


	8. Survival Sereas November 17, 2002

In the morning Shane and I woke up at 5 am. We got ready, ate, and left our room. At 8 Matt, Lita, Jeff, and Shanon. We went to the gym while Jeff and Shannon went to pick Nikki and Shana up from the airport. Adam went to pick Cassi up. We came to the areana at 2 pm sharp, others were already there.  
  
Match 1: Lance Storm and William regal def Hurricane and Goldust by using knuckles. Tommy Dreamer came out and beat them up with a stick. Poor Tommy has his nose broken because of them.  
  
Match 2: Tag Team Elimination Table Match  
  
Bubba Ray Dudley, Spike Dudley, and Jeff Hardy vs 3 Minute Warning (Rosie and Jamol) and Rico.  
  
First eliminated: Spike  
  
Second eliminated: Rosie  
  
Third eliminated: Jeff Hardy  
  
Fourth eliminated: Jamol  
  
Fifth eliminated: Rico by the help of D-Von Dudley  
  
The winner is: Bubba Ray Dudley  
  
Match 3: Cruseweight Championship  
  
Billy Kidman def Jamie Noble w/Nidia  
  
Match 4: Womens Championship  
  
Victoria def Trish Stratus  
  
Match 5: WWE Championship  
  
Big Show Def Brock Lesnar  
  
Match 6: Triple Threat Elimination Tag Team Championship  
  
Eddie and Chavo Guerrero def Chris beniot and Kurt Angle and Edge & Rey Mysterio  
  
After that match Chris Nowinski came out.  
  
"NY people are bunch street smarts," Chris said. "But you are not College smart, you are all idiots." The croud started booing him.  
  
Matt came out.  
  
"They are not idiots, they are losers," said Matt.  
  
I can't believe he said that.  
  
"You see guys, they said that 2 guys from diffrent shows can't agree on something," said Chris.  
  
Scott Stiner came out and beat them up and said something. Then Eric Bishoff came out and said soemthing as well.  
  
Match 7: Elimination Chamber Match for the World Heavyweight Championship  
  
Chris Jericho vs Booker T vs Kane vs HBK vs RVD vs Triple H  
  
First to start: RVD vs Triple H  
  
In 5 minutes it was: RVD vs Triple H vs Chris Jericho.  
  
In another 5 minutes it was: RVD vs Triple H vs Chris Jericho vs Booker T.  
  
In the next 5 minutes: Triple H vs Chris Jericho vs Booker T vs Kane.  
  
In the next 5 minutes: Triple H vs Chris Jericho vs Kane vs HBK  
  
First eliminated: RVD  
  
Second eliminated: Booker T  
  
Third eliminated: Kane  
  
Fourth eliminated: Chris Jericho  
  
Fifth eliminated: Triple H  
  
The Winner is HBK  
  
After the match, I went in side of the cage to check on Paul. He really got hurt and couldn't talk. When Rob did the frog slash, he jumped further then expected and caused Paul his injury.  
  
"Paul you ok?" I asked, but in response I got his head moving no. "I need help over here, Paul's really hurt."  
  
In few minutes trainers came and took him to the hospital. After the show, Shane and I went to the hospital.  
  
"Hi, we're here to see Paul Levesque," I said a nurse.  
  
"Yeah, he's right here in this room," she replied.  
  
"Thanks," said Shane.  
  
I walked inside and he had a tube down his mouth.  
  
"Hey Paul," I said and he looked up. On the paper he wrote hi.  
  
"How are you?" I asked him and he wrote could've been better but I'll be back soon.  
  
"I'm sorry that you got hurt," I said kissing his cheek. Thanks baby, he wrote down.  
  
"Hey Paul," said Shane walking in, and paul wrote hey.  
  
They nurse came in.  
  
"Guys he needs to rest," she said. "He'll be out tomorrow."  
  
"Ok," we both replied.  
  
"I love you Paul," I said kissing his cheek. I love you too, he wrote back. We left and went to our hotel room. We had a little fun and then went to sleep. Funny how time flies when you have the best job in the world. The whole week from Nov 18-24 I was home watching the shows because I got a flue being in the hospital, checking on Paul, and I can't take any cold medicine because I'm sick. Damn I hate being sick, but I'm getting better soon with Sugars help. 


	9. Dignity's Taken Away & Dessission Making

Title: LOVE, TRUST, HATE, SADNESS, INNOCENTS, and FUN chapter 9

Author: Alina  
Ratings: PG 13 to R  
Content: Storng language and some violance  
Characters: Ash, Hardyz, Lita, Shana, Shane Helms, Triple H and others  
Characters mentioned: Everyone  
Disclaimers: I do not know or own any of WWE superstars, others are my own creation.  
Distributions: Ask first.  
Summary: A story about a girl named Ash who is Hardyz cousin and a daughter of Owen Hart. She grew up with her mother not really knowing Owen that much, she comes to America and hangs out with her cousins, Paul Levesque, Shawn Michaels and others, and she falls madly in love with Shane Helms. What happens to them all? Please R&R

Dignity's Taken Away and Dessission Making

November 22, 2002

Everyone of my friends had matches, except of me. I couldn't have a match not since I was pregnant. After Jericho and Christian defeated The Dudley Boyz, they went to their locker room to take showers.

::Meanwhile::

D-Von and Bubba Ray took their stuff. When they came out of the shower their stuff was gone.

"My stuff is gone," said Chris.

"Mine as well," said Christian.

Hurricane, Jeff Hardy and Johnny Stamboli were in the locker room talking when Chris walked up to them.

"Did youguys see anyone talking our stuff?" asked Chris.

"No," replied Hurricane.

"You're the superhero," he said. "You supposed to know who did it."

"I didn't see it, we just got here," replied Hurricane.

D-Von opened the door. "Yo Jericho, Christian, you want your stuff? I got them. All you have to do is come out."

They came out of the locker room wearing towels and couldn't get back in. They went to look for Dudleyz, they walked to the titantron after the Tests match and saw that Dudleyz were in the ring unzipping their bags. They walked out.

"Hey it's not funny,"said Chris. "Give us our bags back."

"It is funny," said Bubba taking stuff out when he got to the ass cream. "What the hell is ass cream doing here? Who's is it?"

"Not mine," said Christian.

"Not mine," said Chris, "it's Christian's."

They laughed and threw everything into the crowed . Than Spike showed behind them.

"Yo Spike," said D-Von. "Take their dignity away from them."

Spike took both of the towels away from them and they ran away. During the commercial they walked by me and heard me laughing. Well what can you say the storyline was funny so I bet everyone at home was laughing as well.

"Hey Ash," said Chris.

"Hey," said Jay.

"Hey guys," I said still laughing, "great job."

"Thanks babe," said Chris hugging me.

"No problem," I replied as my baby kicked both of us.

"I felt the baby kick," said Chris being all happy.

"Can I?" asked Jay.

"Yeah sure come here," I replied.

He came up and felt the baby kick. "Wow," he said.

"I know, but sometimes it hurts," I said.

"So you going to be out there with Jeff and Shane?" Chris asked.

"No, they don't want me to get hurt since they are wrestling Lance Storm and William Regal," I said.

"Well you can stay with us if you want," said Chris taking my hand as we went to their locker room.

William Regal and Lance Storm had a match against Jeff and Hurricane. Don't they know they can hurt someone with those brass knuckles. Before even the show started he came up to me telling me that someone wrote him an email saying that they suck. Well why would I tell him the truth, I know it was me but does he need to know? No, he doesn't. So why should I tell him.

I did have a small match, beating Stacy up. After the show ended I went to the guys locker room and heard Shane and Jeff talking about something. More like Jeff wanting to do other things. I really don't like the idea of him leaving. So I walked up to them.

"Hey guys," I said.

"Hey baby," said Shane.

"Hey Ash,"said Jeff.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked.

"Him,"said Shane looking at Jeff.

I looked at him as well, "What about you Jeff?"

"I'm quitting,"said Jeff.

"You kidding right?" I asked not believing him. He didn't need to quit maybe take a break but not quitting.

"No Ash I'm not kidding," said Jeff.

"Jeff you can't," I said as beginning to cry. "Please, I'll miss you more than anything."

"I'll be back, I promise to see you and others," replied Jeff.

"Yeah you better," I said. "Does Matt know?"

"Yeah him and others knew," he replied.

"Why couldn't you just tell me when you told everyone else?" I asked him.

"I just couldn't, I'm sorry," he said.

"Please Jeff, don't go," I bagged him.

"I have to," he said hugging me.

I pulled away from him and ran out of the room crying, almost knocking into Paul. Paul always been great to me so I guess this will be easier with him as well. He always knows how to make me laugh.

He saw me crying and hugged me, "hey sweetie, what's wrong?

"Jeff's leaving," I said through the tears.

"I know sweetie, he told us all," said Paul

"I can't fucking believe this," I was getting angry with this. "When would someone tell me, when he left and I wouldn't see him?"

"Princess calm down," he said. "It's not good for the baby."

Yeah true, especially all these secrets that everyone keeps from me," I said. "It's more stress not to know then to know."

"Babe, he made the decision on his own and in my opinion that's what he needs," said Paul.

"This is bull shit, and so unfair," I said.

"I know, but we can't do anything about it," he said.

"We should," I said feeling the baby kick.

"Wow, that's a strong baby," said Paul

"Yeah, but don't keep any secrets from me, it's not like I can't take it," I said.

"Okay honey," he said. "So how are the parenting classes?"

"Bad, they showed us a video of the whole baby being born thing and I'm not doing that," I replied.

"Hey it's not that bad," Paul said.

"You say it because you're guy, you're not the one who has to push to get the baby out of you," I said.

"That's true, I'm a guy," said Paul

"Good, because knowing you, you wouldn't be able to handle having a baby for 9 month" I said laughing.

"Hey, that's mean," he said laughing.

"Yeah, and why are you laughing?" I asked him.

"Because I'm The Game and I am that damn good, plus I can do it," he said

"You can't, since you have to wear it none stop Paul, even in the ring," I remind him.

"Can't do it then," said Paul.

"No other way," I said looking at him and changing the subject back to the baby. "I don't want to have the baby."

"Why?" he asked.

"I'm not ready to be a mother yet," I replied.

"You're going to be a great mom," he said. "Don't worry honey."

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yeah honey, I know you can, you just have to trust yourself," he replied.

"I'll try, but I'm not sure I can," I said.

"Yes, you can," he told me.

"I hope you're right," I said. "I never had a real family, so I'm not sure about this."

"You know, Shawn, I and everyone else will help you," Paul said.

"Thanks Paul," I said smiling. "So how's everything with you and Steph?"

"It's fine,"he replied. "You know I heard what you did."

"About?" I asked him kinda knowing what he was referring to.

He starts laughing, "Lance. You're a devil."

I started laughing, "You gotta be kidding. Yeah I wrote that to him. Honestly don't they know what those things can do."

"Nice job," he said.

"Anyway's Paul, I'll start going back since we are going home. The baby is taking a lot out me," i told him

"You know you look cute pregnant," he said smiling.

"You're only saying that because you know I can kill you," I said teasing him when I felt the baby kick again. "The baby kicked again.'

"Can I feel it?" he asked me and I nodded. He put his hand on my stomach. "Great kicker you have in there."

"Yeah," I said smiling. "Hey Paul I heard that Marty Jennetty's coming to visit. Any chance you or Shawn can introduce me to him?"

Yeah sure we'd love to," he said.

"Great," I said hugging him. "Bye Paul I'll see you later" The baby kicked again. "This baby needs to get out"

"Give it some time honey," said Paul kissing my cheek.

"Easier said than done," I said leaving.

In a while Shane and I came home and we went to sleep. How can they do this to me, not tell me. They known for months and I just finding it out. It took me a while to fall asleep but eventually I did.


End file.
